Strange Love Collection: After Hours
by Waldojeffers
Summary: The M-rated version of the Strange Love Collection which contained stories written about a randomly drawn pairing. For more M-rated love and action. CLOSED!
1. Strange Love M Rated Intro

**Strange Love: After Hours - The Introduction**

by SilverTurtle

***************

It was a quiet afternoon for the authors in **Random Suite Publishing Company** (a division of Tipton Industries). It was one in a long line of quiet afternoons which the authors had been taking advantage of and writing up many stories and sharing ideas amongst themselves.

But this afternoon would be different.

This afternoon, things would change.

For this afternoon the _League of Under-Appreciated Characters_ was making its move.

***************

Several authors sat around a conference table in the large break room situated in the back of Random Suite Publishing, chatting, laughing, and scribbling notes.

Lodylodylody tilted her head, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Tiger002 asked as he, too, tilted his head.

"That—Is that thunder?" Lody replied.

Woundedhearts got up from her seat and looked out the window, "Not thunder, there's not a cloud in the sky…"

Wyntirsno, also at the window, nodded her agreement.

Waldojeffers sipped from his cup and crossed his legs, "I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just those maniacs on the fourth floor playing 'Red-light Green-light,' again." He leaned back in his chair and picked up the crossword he'd been working on.

"No," said Snapplelinz quietly, "I don't think it's those weirdoes this time. Listen, there's chanting, too."

James Doyle went to the window beside woundedhearts and opened it. He leaned out and looked both ways. "I don't see anything out here."

"But the noise did get louder when you opened the window," Elianna22 pointed out.

"I wonder-"

"MA'AMS! SIRS! THERE'S A RIOT OUT FRONT!" Kirby, the security guard, ran into the room shouting. "The League of Under-Appreciated Characters has come! And they've got signs! And bullhorns! And the lady in front is scaring me!"

Tiger was calm, used to situations that demanded action, questioned the frazzled guard, "What did the signs say, Kirby?"

"Booty or Bust! We Will Not Be Ignored! Spread the Love! We're Not Sloppy Seconds! There's so many signs sir, so many!"

James slapped the man's back and pushed a glass of water into his hands, "Drink this." He struck a completely inappropriate dramatic pose, "Wait here ladies! We'll handle this!" Then he left through the door pulling a reluctant Waldo behind him while Tiger followed shaking his head and pulling the door shut.

"I've a feeling this is not going to go well," Ellie said.

"No," Snapp replied, "Things always go wrong once someone says 'we'll handle this'." She sighed and shook her head sadly.

"What about those signs?" woundedhearts asked, "Don't you think those are funny things to say?"

Lody nodded, "What do you suppose they mean?"

The other ladies all shrugged and anxiously watched the door.

They weren't kept in suspense long as their three friends burst back in; slamming their backs against the door once they were all inside.

There were several thumps against the door, and disturbing howls. The guys kept their backs pressed to the door, keeping it shut.

"I was wrong," James panted, "We couldn't handle it!"

"What did I tell you?" Snapp directed at the other ladies raising her brow, then she pressed the men, "Did you at least find out what they're after?"

Waldo nodded shakily, "Love. They want love and they want it NOW." He shuddered, "So many girls, so much cleavage. Tiger, have you got any brain-bleach?"

Tiger shook his head and looked to Lody, "It's the minor characters, Lody. They're pissed. They're demanding to star in more fics, more romance, and they want more _mature_ content."

"Wait, didn't we just write a bunch of romance stuff for them? Wyn, isn't that what we put up on your page?" woundedhearts said not looking for Wyn's nod, "And now they want more? What're we going to do, Lody?"

"Hey, whoa, wait a second." Lody said, raising her hands in defense, "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Because," Ellie explained patiently, "You're the one that organizes the events. You're the ideas girl. So, think up an idea. Quick. They're breaking down the door!"

Lody had no time to think of anything as the door busted inwards, tossing the male authors to the floor, and the room was flooded with all the minor characters of the Suite Life sitcoms.

***************

Emma Tutweiller was first through the door, hair in a wild halo around her face, and a bullhorn clutched tightly in her hand. She pointed an accusing finger at Lody. "YOU!"

Lody flinched back, "Me?"

"You! You like me! You think I'm pretty! Don't you? Don't you like me and think I'm pretty?" Tutweiller advanced slowly upon the hapless author.

Once she saw the look in the crazed teacher's eyes she hastily nodded while trying to back away. "V-V-V-Very pretty, M-Ms.T-T-Tutweiller…"

"Then why, by all that is good and holy, am I not getting sex?! I am a fully grown woman! I have NEEDS!" She had dropped the bullhorn in favor of shaking Lody by the shoulders. "I NEED TO GET LAID!"

***************

Wayne Wormser wormed his way over to Snapp, somehow managing to sneak behind her and curl his fingers around her arm. He breathed in her ear, "Wayne's ready for love."

"Oh," Snapp felt a cold chill work its way all the way down her spine and whimpered, "Ew." She shuddered.

"You leave her alone, Wayne!" Sweet natured Corrie told him sternly as she slapped his hand away. "She's not going to write about you! She's going to write about me! Right?"

Snapp's eyes widened, "Uh, sure?"

Corrie stuck her tongue out at Wayne, and giggled.

***************

Arwin picked Tiger up and slung a friendly arm around his shoulders, "Tiger, buddy, pal. You could do old Arwin a solid couldn't yah? Write one little story for me?"

"I don't really do romance, Arwin." Tiger said regretfully.

Arwin sagged, defeated, "Won't you try? It doesn't have to be great. It's just…I'm so lonely!" he sobbed, "I've been waiting, and waiting, and no one gives me a chance! I know I'm just the handy man, I know I'm a failed inventor, but I'm a nice guy! Don't nice guys deserve some love, too?"

A little misty eyed Tiger said, "You're right, Arwin! For you, I'll give writing romance a try!"

"You would?!" Arwin squeaked, "Aww, shucks Tiger, you're the best bud a guy could ask for!"

***************

James stood uncertainly looking in the sea of bodies now filling the once serene break room.

"This is madness!" he cried.

"Madness?" Esteban and Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer queried at the same time, turning to James, they shouted in unison, "THIS IS SUITE LIFE!"

***************

Wyn had tried to hide under the table but Mr. Blanket had found her and was spouting some philosophical reason he should be included in a sordid tale of love and lust.

Luckily, Wyn was rescued from any further horror as Lance the Tipton lifeguard pulled her out from under the table opposite the side where Mr. Blanket was traumatizing anyone within hearing distance.

"Hey," he said, shooting her a charming grin, "Maybe you could work me into a story, huh?"

Wyn practically melted into a puddle of goo, "Uh huh," she nodded.

"Cool."

***************

After recovering from being knocked to the floor, Waldo tried to sneak out of the room.

He was unsuccessful.

Brandon, the candy delivery boy, and Kurt had spotted him and pounced.

"Y'know," Kurt began, "I may be the twins' father but I'm still a stud, don't you think?" Brandon nodded at him, "I mean, come on, I'm a rock star. Shouldn't I be in a more _mature_ set of stories?"

Brandon jumped in, "I know you didn't see me much, but I'm a handsome guy, right?" Kurt gave him a thumbs-up. "So, I should be in more fic, y'know? Right?"

Waldo was speechless looking between the two attractive men. Ideas suddenly flooded his mind. He nodded absently and sat down and immediately began to write.

Over his head Kurt and Brandon shared a high-five.

***************

Connie stood against a wall and sighed sadly.

When she looked up her eyes locked on Ellie and she spoke a question she'd had on her mind for a long time, "Why is my boyfriend always so awful? Couldn't someone, just once, write me with someone nice? Couldn't I have a happy, fulfilling sex life? Don't I deserve that much?"

Ellie, who had no idea Connie's love life had been so awful, nodded sympathetically. "Why don't you come over here, sweetie, and we'll see what I can do about that awful boyfriend of yours, hmm?"

Connie, in better spirits, sat next to Ellie and they began to plot.

***************

"Hey!" woundedhearts tried to be heard over the loud characters, "Wait a second every-" she was interrupted.

"I'm 18!" Cried Agnes, "I'm all grown up and I've got a body made for love! Find me Zack or Co-"

WHAM!

woundedhearts shook out her fist as she said, "Hush, you sexual predator. You won't ever get your hands on _my_ boys, foul temptress!"

The riot of secondary characters quieted in shock, looking from the unconscious Agnes to the still glowering woundedhearts, their silence giving her the opening she needed.

"Now, look, I know you're all upset and that you all want to feature in more sexy pieces. But there are only so many of us. Not all of you can be taken care of. I'm sorry. But we'll do our best in getting you more sexy fic. Please, give us a chance to work something out."

The characters grumbled, but remained quiet. The authors were able to gather, once more, around the table.

"So," Ellie said, "ideas?"

Lody nodded. "Just one. A collection of love stories. We'll randomize the pairings to give everyone a fair shot."

Emma, who had been eavesdropping, said "Acceptable. We'll wait here while you work on them."

The authors thought briefly of protesting, but the characters had all settled in for a long wait. Looking between each other they sat down and began to write.

**_And now, on to the stories..._**

*************

**_Note:_**_ If you'd like to write a story for this collection, PM Lodylodylody for details. _


	2. Snapplelinz

**The Unlikeliest Of Pairs**

**By Snapplelinz**

An assortment of Tipton staff bustled in-between lounging guests throughout the hotel lobby. Mr. Moseby had to snap at a few employees who nearly collided with unsuspecting guests in their haste to get up to the 25th floor. One particular employee from the kitchen was currently being treated to a 'Lecture de Moseby a La Carte' for nearly dropping the prized birthday cake on his favourite vase. Everything had to go off without a hitch for London's 22nd birthday extravaganza. No one was exactly sure why London was going all out for this particular birthday (considering that her 21st birthday party was spent on an 8-day cruise somewhere in the Atlantic). But no one was about to be caught slacking off on their responsibilities. The only person who seemed completely nonplussed about the ensuing chaos was none other than the party coordinator, 19 year old Cody Martin.

He pushed through the revolving doors haphazardly without waiting for assistance from Norman the Doorman. In this particular scenario, Norman was in no hurry to be of assistance. In fact, he took a deliberate step away from Cody and covered his nose with one gloved hand unabashedly. No one could blame him; Cody looked and smelt awful. He was wearing the same clothes as the previous night and his general body odour reeked of sweat, cigarette smoke and alcohol. His usually neat blonde hair was dishevelled and his eyes were bloodshot. The suit that he had taken pains to dress himself in the night before was an eye sore. His tie had long been discarded of hours ago, his blazer was stained and crumpled, part of his dress shirt (which was missing several buttons) stuck out of his pants in an untidy heap, his belt was no longer looped into his pants and he appeared to be missing one shoe.

Ignoring all the stares of amusement and shock that he received from the guests (and Mr. Moseby), he calmly walked towards the elevator and pressed the button. Mr. Moseby stalked towards him just as the elevator doors opened.

"Cody Martin, you look positively unkempt! How dare you walk into my hotel looking like a hobo?" Mr. Moseby fumed, his nerves already shot with the ensuing birthday preparations.

"Can't talk right now, Mr. Moseby. I have to take a shower." Cody mumbled lazily just as the elevator doors closed.

"At least we concur on that point," Mr. Moseby huffed indignantly and returned to his desk to deal with yet another disgruntled hotel guest.

Cody pressed the number '25' on the elevator control panel and closed his eyes briefly while the elevator made its ascent. He reflected momentarily on the surreal events of the previous night. His expression was a mixture of satisfaction and disbelief at what had transpired. And who it had transpired with. Shrugging off these thoughts, he exited the elevator and made his way towards London's suite, where he hoped he might find someone that he recognised. The door already stood open, a stopper impeding it from closing again.

He stepped slowly over the door stopper. More Tipton employees were gathered in the heiress' suite, decorating it for the post-party celebrations. The actual celebrations would first be occurring downstairs in one of the Tipton ballrooms, the guest list comprising mostly of London's social clique and some of her father's business associates. And after that, London planned on retiring to her suite where she and only her closest friends could celebrate in peace away from everyone else. She had made Cody the head party coordinator of the more intimate gathering, while putting Maddie and Zack in charge of 'beautifying' her suite. The party would officially begin at 2pm. Cody was supposed to arrive at 8am sharp at London's suite to oversee the decorations and condiments. He foresaw that as being a problem since it was already noon.

Cody caught sight of Maddie and his twin brother walking towards him from the balcony. While Zack looked amused at Cody's appearance, Maddie looked less than pleased.

"Cody, where have you been? You were supposed to be here hours ago!" Maddie complained indignantly.

"I'm really sorry, Maddie. I had some things to take care of," Cody answered apologetically.

"Where? A dumpster? Dude, what happened to you?" Zack asked laughingly.

Cody ignored Zack for the time being and addressed Maddie once more.

"Look, Maddie. I won't be good for anything until I take a shower. Everything looks great so far. I'll come help out with the rest of the preparations as soon as I'm dressed more appropriately." Cody stated, business-like.

Maddie scowled at Cody one last time before stalking out of the suite. She couldn't stop herself from making one last comment about Cody's appearance as she passed him.

"Take a shower? Maybe you should try a car wash. And do something about your head, you look like you have 'sex' hair." Maddie quipped dryly before exiting.

Cody ran a self-conscious hand through his hair while Zack openly laughed at him.

"Okay, now what really happened to you? You were out all night. Mom nearly called the National Guard. But don't worry, I told her that you were at an all-night-Science- Telethon. You're welcome." Zack stated laughingly.

"Zack, I'm not in the mood. I really do need to take a shower," Cody retorted moodily, exiting the suite with Zack in tow.

"What tipped you off? Your impersonation of a hobo? Or your overwhelming case of B.O.?" Zack chortled as the two of them jogged down the fire escape back towards the 23rd floor.

Cody opened the door to their family's suite and shrugged out of his ruined jacket. Carey was having lunch with an old friend and had said that she would be back at the hotel in time for London's party in the ballroom.

"Come on dude, what happened to you last night?" Zack pressed impatiently.

Cody made short work of walking into the bathroom and discarding of the rest of his clothing with Zack standing in the living room.

"Even if I told you what happened, you'd never believe me," Cody called out sardonically, switching on the faucets in the shower.

Zack hopped onto the couch and started flipping through channels on TV while waiting for Cody to get out of the shower. Then he remembered something that Maddie had said to Cody 10 minutes ago.

"Maddie told you to fix your head because it looked like you have 'sex' hair. You can only have 'sex' hair if you had sex. And you were out all night last night. You had sex, didn't you?" Zack yelled out.

To his intense satisfaction, he heard the sound of the faucets being shut off immediately followed by silence. Cody emerged from the bathroom a minute later, sporting a white bathrobe.

"What makes you say that?" Cody asked dubiously, walking swiftly to his and Zack's bedroom.

"Aha! I knew it! You hooked up last night! Come on, don't leave me hanging. Who was she? Does she have a friend?" Zack inquired seedily, following Cody into their bedroom.

Cody had already put on a pair of boxers and was searching around for something to wear in his wardrobe.

"Oh yeah, she has a friend. A close friend that both you and I know really well: London Tipton." Cody offered dryly.

"Say what?!" Zack exclaimed in shock.

"You hooked up with a friend of London's? Who?" Zack squeaked excitedly while Cody put on a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Sit down, brother. This is a long and strange tale," Cody began dramatically, taking a seat on his own bed…

_It was fast approaching 9pm when Cody hailed a cab outside of his and Zack's old high school. As a member of the alumni and an honorary Science Fair winner, he had received an invitation to participate in their annual Physics Ball as a judge. He had been appalled by just how little each Physics team knew about the basic principles and theories. And top it off, some idiotic jock, who had snuck into the competition especially to spike the punch on the refreshments table, spilled some of the bilge all over his brand new blazer purchased just for the occasion. _

_So now he sat in the back of a cab that smelt like onions, bemoaning the wasted hours and the loss of a perfectly good jacket. He could've just declined the offer and gone out on a date. Except that he didn't date, not very often at least. He left that up to Zack; if you could call stringing along three beautiful college girls from different cliques shamelessly at the same time dating. After Seven Seas School, Cody had taken a hiatus from the whole dating scene. It seemed like way too much effort. But the idea of going back to the hotel while Carey was working and Zack was out on yet another date didn't seem very appealing to him either. _

_The flashing emerald green lights of the dancing leprechaun atop the tiny pub on the corner caught his eye. _

"_Driver, please stop here." Cody commanded abruptly. _

_The cab driver pulled alongside the curb. Cody paid him his fee and watched as he drove off momentarily. He dove into his pockets and retrieved his wallet, hoping that he still had his fake I.D. that Zack had given him for their 18__th__ birthday. He had never had any use for it, until now. After all, the legal age in Boston, like many other states, was still 21. _

"_I might as well put this to good use," Cody remarked lightly, ignoring that his fake I.D. addressed him as 'Karim Samuels'._

_He opened the wooden doors of 'The Green Leprechaun' with a loud bang. It seemed like a pretty dingy bar, but there were a few customers sitting inside, some playing pool in the corner, some throwing darts and some watching a basketball game on a TV attached to the back wall. A few of them stared at Cody as he made his way to the bar. _

"_What'll it be?" the bartender asked dully. _

"_Make it a 'Scotch on the Rocks' to start," Cody replied promptly, putting as much bravado into his tone as he could muster. _

"_Got any I.D.?" the barman asked cordially. _

_After producing it from his jacket pocket, the barman nodded after examining it and went to pour Cody his drink. Cody took a long sip of his drink and gasped at the burning sensation. _

"_Karim's an interesting name, for a white guy." The bartender stated conversationally while wiping out an empty beer mug with a dish towel._

"_American father, Turkish mother." Cody lied smoothly, coughing delicately to ease the burning sensation in his throat. _

_Cody noticed a young woman with long dark brown hair enter the bar. She took a seat near the throng of customers playing pool and took off her beige trench coat before sitting down. Cody noticed that she was wearing a slinky red cocktail dress and black stilettos that complimented her slim figure and creamy thighs. He could only see the side of her face and the lighting in the bar was pretty poor. But he felt sure that she was vaguely familiar to him. Without thinking, Cody caught her eye by tipping his Scotch glass in her direction. She looked at him and Cody almost got the impression that she recognised him by the subtle way in which her eyes widened ever so slightly. Then she turned away immediately, a coy smile dancing on her lips. Cody took this as a good sign and downed the rest of his Scotch… _

"Nice," Zack complimented sincerely of Cody's lie about the fake I.D. as well as the young lady.

"I'm not sure how it began. But the barman and I started talking about Physics. Then this Italian guy showed up and clearly didn't like what I had to say about String Theory." Cody went on nervously…

_He had ordered a Heineken and several tequila shots in the meanwhile as the conversation turned more towards Science, his favourite topic of discussion. The young woman that Cody had tipped his glass to sat in the same seat, sipping delicately on the Strawberry Daiquiri in her hand. _

"_No, you couldn't be more wrong!" Cody slurred, spittle spraying slightly onto the counter table top as he spoke._

_A throng of customers had begun gathering around the tiny counter, listening intently to the heated argument between the barman and the young man. _

"_I'm telling you, String Theory isn't the only argument out there to explain how gravity works," the bartender contended heatedly. _

"_True, but it's the most viable one out there. The rest can't be proven in simulated conditions!" Cody shot back exuberantly, taking a swig of his Heineken._

_The alcohol was starting to work on him now. His brain was slowly getting foggy and his tongue felt fuzzier. _

"_Idiota!" a low and gruff voice exclaimed out of no where._

_Cody and the barman whipped around and faced a burly looking man with scraggly facial hair and a mean look on his face. Unfortunately, Italian wasn't one of the three languages that Cody spoke fluently. But even he could figure what 'idiota' meant. _

"_Pardon me?" Cody asked steadily, steeling himself for a fight. _

"_Idiota, you are a-bigga idiota! Stupid leetle boy who thinks he knows everything about a-Science!" the big man roared indignantly. _

_Cody hadn't realised that he had gotten to his feet until he was right in the man's face. Or the bottom of his chin to be precise. _

"_I'm not a little boy! I've studied advanced Physics in high school and university!" Cody declared angrily. _

_The big man let out a derisive laugh and clutched at his stomach. _

"_Oh, and that makes you so clever? In my country, I am the top Professori di Physics. Now I ask you something: does your Streeng Theory explain some of the Beeg Bang Theory?" the gruff Italian asked menacingly._

"_Some? String Theory explains everything about the Big Bang Theory!" Cody fumed furiously._

_The big Italian man let out a roar of rage and lifted Cody up by the collar with one of his meaty hands. _

"_Idiota! You theenk you a-know everything! Now I teach you something new with my feest!" the Italian yelled, raising his other hand in a threatening stance._

_Just as Cody closed his eyes and prepared to have his brains knocked out, a feminine voice interrupted. _

"_Una momenta," she spoke up assuredly, effectively breaking up the fight._

_After speaking with the burly man in a low voice which was unmistakably Italian for about a minute, Cody was shocked to find that the Angry Italian had set him back down onto his bar stool. While Cody got his breath back, he was shocked to find that it was none other than Chelsea Brimmer, London's best friend, who had just saved his life. For it had been her sitting at a table by herself, sipping delicately on Strawberry Daiquiri's for the past 30 minutes. And she had spoken fluent Italian to this hulk of a Physics professor to appease him._

"Chelsea Brimmer?! No way, there is no way in hell that she is smart!" Zack shouted in alarm.

"I would've said the same thing if I hadn't seen her in action myself," Cody answered pensively, thinking back to the night before…

_He literally rubbed his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was actually happening. When she finished speaking, the Angry Italian cast one last disdainful look at Cody before sauntering off towards the pool tables. Without a backwards glance in his direction, Chelsea made her way back to her own table. On an impulse, Cody followed her._

"_Chelsea Brimmer?!" Cody asked in amazement, coming to stand in front of her. _

_She put her glass down and regarded him with a wary eye. _

"_Cody Martin. I thought you looked familiar." She intoned dully. _

"_You just saved my life…with Science." Cody pointed out stupidly. _

"_You can't prove anything." Chelsea answered swiftly in that nasally voice of hers._

"_You stopped me from getting punched in the head with Physics. You spoke fluent Italian." Cody persisted impatiently. _

"_It was a fluke." Chelsea replied dismissively, taking a sip of her Strawberry Daiquiri. _

"_No it wasn't. You're smart." Cody stated confidently, a smirk playing on his face, pointing unabashedly at her head._

_Chelsea glanced at him with a priceless 'deer-caught-in-headlights' expression on her face. After a few more seconds, it finally vanished, to be replaced with a look of resignation. _

"_Alright, you caught me. I'm smart." Chelsea admitted simply. _

"_Does London know?" Cody asked wonderingly. _

"_Please, London doesn't know anything. She can't even spell 'smart'." Chelsea responded derisively. _

_Cody had often thought the same thing when London insisted on referring to herself as being 'smarterer' or having 'smartitude'. His affection for Chelsea grew more steadily as time progressed. _

"_I don't get it. Why would you hide the fact that you're smart?" Cody asked curiously. _

_Chelsea sighed audibly before answering. _

"_You're right, you don't get it. All of my friends are brainless oafs. My best friend is London Tipton. My own parents think my IQ is 7. How would it look if I proved my superior knowledge of Physics in front of everyone I know? In some respects, it just seemed easier to play dumb. Then no one could expect anything of me." Chelsea answered jadedly. _

"_Well you sure fooled me," Cody put in with a smile on his face. _

_Something about Cody's disarming smile caused Chelsea to smile in turn. _

"_But that still doesn't explain what you're doing here of all places," Cody put in casually. _

"_I like to slum it… occasionally. I was at yet another pointless charity function for boring rich people. I had to get out of there when London's ex-boyfriend, Kyle Lawford, started grazing my left boob with his index finger." Chelsea explained disdainfully, rolling her eyes. _

"_What a pig," Cody agreed whole-heartedly. _

"_And what brings you to the second least populated dive in Boston, Cody Martin? You don't exactly fit in here either." Chelsea pointed out, a coy grin on her face. _

_Cody began explaining briefly about the Physics Ball he had attended at his and Zack's old high school. By the end of it, Chelsea was laughing openly. _

"_You are such a nerd," she teased in that nasally voice of hers, which Cody now found strangely attractive. Perhaps it was because he now knew that it came accompanied with a brain._

"_Takes one to know one. Buy you another drink?" Cody offered smoothly, glancing at her empty glass._

_Normally, Chelsea would've refused such an audacious offer. But when it came from someone as good-looking and smart as Cody Martin, she couldn't possibly refuse. She nodded slowly and watched as he made a gesture to the barman…_

"Oh man, this is so bizarre," Zack murmured painstakingly, clutching his face in his hands while he lay sprawled out on Cody's bed.

Cody was now pacing the floor of their bedroom while he continued with the story.

"It gets weirder, trust me." Cody pointed out dryly…

_After he and Chelsea had a few more drinks, they had begun laughing more uproariously at the silliest things. The two of them were getting tipsier as the night progressed. Cody couldn't help noticing that the increase of alcohol into Chelsea's blood stream gave her pale cheeks a rosier tinge, making her lovelier than he ever thought possible._

"_You did not dress in drag when you were a kid just to win a bike!" Chelsea chortled laughingly, clutching at her stomach painstakingly. _

"_It's true. It was Zack's idea. But I messed up and fell for a girl named Rebecca competing in the beauty pageant as well." Cody admitted sheepishly. _

"_Such a romantic at heart. I wish I'd done something that daring," Chelsea confessed enviously. _

"_Oh come on, what about tonight? You took on a mean looking Italian man with peanut breath, using Science as your only weapon. That was pretty daring." Cody offered gallantly. _

"_Not really. I just reminded him of Primordial Nucleosynthesis, which brought about the early phases of the universe to begin with." Chelsea replied quickly, waving off the compliment. _

_Cody stopped his former train of thought and stared at her with such a penetrating gaze that made her uncomfortable._

"_What?" she asked self-consciously. _

"_Say it again," Cody prompted seriously._

"_Say what?" Chelsea asked blankly. _

"_Primordial Nucleosynthesis." Cody murmured slowly, his eyes boring into hers._

_Chelsea gasped slowly at the look of pure lust and desire on Cody's face. His eyes were almost pitch black under the dim lighting of the bar, making his features look positively carnal. She didn't miss the way he subtly licked his lips while he looked at her like she was something to eat. She leant in over the table towards him, her cleavage straining against her tight cocktail dress. _

"_Primordial… Nucleosynthesis," Chelsea repeated seductively, her voice laced with want and need. _

_Cody got up abruptly from his seat and walked around the table towards her. Before she could stop him, he began kissing her passionately. A moan escaped her lips as he slipped his tongue into her all-too willing mouth. Cody felt like he was dying slowly just from the way she tasted. It was a combination of vanilla meshed with crushed Strawberry from her drink. Chelsea in turn came apart slightly at the subtle taste of Scotch and lime on Cody's lips mixed in with the scent of his cologne. If this wasn't love, then it was pretty damn close. When they broke apart, Chelsea's expression matched Cody's in its most primal form. _

"_Come with me," she commanded in a low voice, her mouth curled into a devilish smile. _

_She threw down a $100 bill and the two of them exited the dingy bar where Chelsea's limousine stood waiting for her on the curb…_

"Whoa," Zack murmured in awe, sitting upright once more.

"Yep," Cody agreed softly.

"You did it in the back of her limo?" Zack asked eagerly.

"Not quite," Cody answered hesitantly…

_Cody felt himself being shoved savagely against a leather seat in a roomy limousine. When his back hit the leather, he felt Chelsea straddling him, her cocktail dress riding up with her ascent. _

_Let's have some fun_

_This beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Then her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him with unbridled abandon, her tongue venturing possessively into his mouth. Cody's hands went around her back down towards her taut posterior and began squeezing her cheeks roughly. _

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do, then I might miss you babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

_Chelsea groaned aloud at the feel of Cody's hands on her. It was turning her on so much that she began grinding against up against him. Her hands moved down towards his chest and she began brushing her palms against his nipples repeatedly while she moved against him slowly and painfully. _

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Cody moaned loudly at the feel of Chelsea rubbing up against his crotch repeatedly. One of his hands slid higher up her dress and grasped at the naked flesh at the back of her thigh while the other hand moved up towards her breast and cupped it forcefully. _

_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touching yeah_

_You've indicated your interest_

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A love game, a love game_

_Chelsea emitted a sexy mewl at the feel of Cody's hands on her skin, sending a burning flame coursing through her entire body. She arched slightly away from him as he continued kneading her taut nipples through her dress with his thumbs. She closed her eyes at the feel of his lips trailing small kisses along her collarbone and the nape of her neck as he pulled her towards him once more._

"_Where are we going?" Cody finally asked when Chelsea in turn began licking his neck sensually. _

"_My place. We can start the real party there," Chelsea murmured in a scintillating tone against Cody's lips before nipping on them hungrily…_

"You didn't?" Zack asked in an almost scandalised tone.

"Oh yes I did," Cody admitted, looking pleased for the first time since the conversation had begun…

_They burst through her bedroom door with a resounding crash, Chelsea's legs wrapped tightly around Cody's waist while he held her in his arms. _

_Don't be scared_

_I've done this before_

_Cody shoved Chelsea against the wall of her bedroom. He flashed his pearly whites at her in a devious grin before leaning forward._

_Show me your teeth_

_Chelsea smiled back at Cody before gripping the back of his head and bringing his mouth to hers. _

_Don't want your money_

_Just want your sex_

_Chelsea gasped loudly at the feel of Cody's teeth sinking into her shoulder blade, leaving a visible love bite imprint on her pale skin. Luckily her parents or the servants weren't at home. _

_Take a bite of my bad girl meat_

_Show me your teeth_

_Cody shrugged out of his blazer haphazardly and tossed it onto the carpeted floor. Chelsea reached down and ripped at Cody's dress shirt, causing several of the plastic buttons to break away and fall into a heap on the carpet. She used one hand to undo the clasp on his belt buckle while the other hand traced the exposed skin of his stomach and nipples. _

_Got my addictions_

_And I love to fix 'em_

_Take a bite of my bad girl meat_

_Show me your teeth_

_While he helped her out of her splendid cocktail dress, Cody trailed small kisses down her neck, moving towards the valley between her breasts. His lips followed the trail of her dress as it eventually pooled around her ankles in a smooth ripple. He kicked off his pants carelessly while Chelsea deposited his dress shirt onto the nearest lamp stand. When they were both in their underwear, Chelsea took charge of the situation and pushed Cody backwards onto her king-sized bed. Cody watched in fascination as Chelsea walked slowly towards him, a sexy grin on her face. She got onto the bed and crept over his body. _

"_Last chance to back out," she murmured, running her hand tantalisingly across the hem of Cody's boxer shorts. _

_Cody moaned loudly when he felt Chelsea's hand move over his boxer briefs as she began stroking his shaft quickly. He felt that all too familiar tightening in his groin as it strained mercilessly against his underwear. Apparently, another secret that Chelsea had been keeping was that she was exceptionally talented with her hands. It was time to stop before he lost all control. He gripped her wrist tightly, essentially stopping her movements and looked her in the eyes._

"_Nothing doing, I'm all in." Cody replied smoothly, flipping their bodies so that she was pinned beneath him. _

_Tell me something that'll save me_

_I need a man that makes me alright_

_Chelsea sat up on the bed and unclasped her bra, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor. She watched in fascination as Cody pulled her underwear down at an agonisingly slow pace till it was clear of her legs. Chelsea's heart hammered loudly in her chest as her eyes locked with his. One of Cody's hands stayed on her left breast while the other trailed downwards towards the evidence of her arousal. Cody then inserted two fingers into her and began massaging her clit while his mouth covered her right breast. She bucked frantically against Cody's hand, lifting her upper body off the bed while Cody brought her closer to her fast approaching orgasm. She grew disappointed when his hands left her vagina and breast. _

_Her disappointment turned to exhilaration when he replaced his hand with his mouth, dipping his tongue into her folds and slurping at her juices enthusiastically. Chelsea gripped the sheets tightly with her fists as her head fell back against the pillow, her body vibrating intensely with the sheer force of her orgasm. It built up slowly in her stomach, then rocketed throughout the rest of her body while she cummed hard against Cody's face, her thighs clenching his head tightly._

_When she had recovered her breath slightly, Chelsea brought Cody's head upwards and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his lips. After Cody had removed his boxers and retrieved a condom from his wallet, he positioned himself at the ready. He grabbed Chelsea's hands and pinned them above her head towards the head board right before engulfing her lips once more in a searing kiss. _

_Tell me something that'll change me_

_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_

_Show me your teeth_

_Chelsea cried out sharply when Cody entered her. He closed his eyes and moaned throatily, loving the feeling of how wet and tight she already was. He began thrusting slowly at first to give her time to adjust to him. But once Chelsea began bucking against his hips impatiently on an upwards stroke, he couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed hold of her legs and placed them over his shoulders as he continued thrusting faster and deeper into her core. Chelsea matched his movements and his pace with exuberance. She reached behind him and grabbed his posterior with both hands, using it as leverage to penetrate her deeper. Cody's eyes rolled in their sockets as he felt Chelsea's walls begin clenching tightly around his shaft. He reached between their joined bodies and began rubbing her clit furiously. They both cried out when their mutual orgasms rippled through their bodies simultaneously. Chelsea's body arched off the bed as she dug her nails into Cody's arms and back. Cody continued ramming himself repeatedly into her, his release exploding in furious spurts. She fell back against the pillows and he collapsed onto her, the both of them completely spent and satisfied._

_From there, it was a mass of tangled limbs combined with throaty groans and raspy grunts as they battled for dominance throughout the night. They tried a few more positions after their initial encounter: side by side, on all fours. But Cody's favourite position had been when Chelsea was on top, riding him senseless, her hair hanging in sweaty clumps around her face, her eyes half-closed while she moved back and forth over his length. They both awoke around 11am the next day, the sheets and duvet tousled into a swirling mess around their sweaty bodies. When Chelsea saw what the time was, she pushed Cody unceremoniously off of her bed. _

"_Oh my God! It's almost noon. You've gotta go!" she commanded hurriedly, hopping out of bed as well._

"_Good morning to you too. Oh God, my head." Cody complained groggily while clutching his head. _

_His ensuing migraine wasn't soothed at all when Chelsea threw his pants at his head, the metal buckle clipping his cheek sharply. _

"_Ow, son of a…" he whined painstakingly. _

"_Seriously, Cody. You have to go now. London's party is in two hours." Chelsea reminded him sternly, while looking for her bra and underwear. _

"_I can skip it," Cody remarked dismissively with a wave of his hand. _

"_How? Aren't you the party coordinator?" Chelsea pressed impatiently. _

"_Oh crap," Cody replied dully, the smile evaporating from his face._

"_Cody," Chelsea wailed dramatically, tossing his shirt at him too._

"_Can't I take a shower first?" Cody asked wryly._

"_No! You have to go now!" Chelsea instructed tersely while covering the rest of her petite form with a silky bathrobe. _

_Once Cody had gotten dressed haphazardly, it was just a question of sneaking out of Chelsea's bedroom down the fire escape and walking about four blocks to the nearest bus stop. Somewhere in-between dozing off on the bus for 40 minutes and disembarking outside the Tipton, he had either lost his right shoe or someone had stolen it … _

By the end of the strange tale, Zack was in stitches.

"Man, Chelsea really does live by the 'hit it and quit it' rule," Zack guffawed merrily.

Cody shook his head and placed his cellphone in his jacket pocket.

"Come on, we'd better head downstairs before Maddie has a hernia," he announced dully.

"But seriously, isn't it gonna be weird being at London's party with Chelsea there too?" Zack asked more seriously as he and Cody exited their hotel suite.

"Probably. But at least I'll still have the sweet memories," Cody answered wryly while he pressed the button in the elevator that would take them down to the lobby.

"I still can't believe that Chelsea's secretly smart. It seems too good to be true," Zack admitted sceptically.

"Well in case she tries to deny it again, I wrote down what she said for insurance on this slip of paper with the date and time when she said it," Cody remarked, handing Zack a slip of paper from his jacket pocket.

Zack slipped the paper into his jacket pocket without looking at what it said.

"That'll hold up well in court," Zack quipped sarcastically as they exited the elevator and made their way towards the Tipton ballroom.

From there, Cody threw himself into helping Maddie and the other Tipton staff with the last-minute decorations for the party. By the time the party was in full swing, Cody had almost forgotten about Chelsea. Then he was forcefully reminded of her when he had to make a heart felt speech in front of London and her many admirers. Chelsea stood next to London, wearing a very chique purple cocktail dress with a black belt around the middle and matching purple stilettos. Her dark brown hair hung down over her shoulders in wavy ringlets and her blue eyes sparkled amidst the twinkling lights of the ballroom. Cody gulped subtly when London approached him with Chelsea in tow once he had finished speaking.

"Oh, Cody. Thank you so much for that great speech that you made about how fabulous I am. Wasn't it great, Chelsea?" London asked exuberantly of her best friend.

Cody's eyes locked with Chelsea's when she turned to address him.

"Oh yeah. It was like totally great," Chelsea answered in her usual nasally voice.

"Alright, now scram. You're getting in the way of 'me time'," London stated sweetly while shoving Chelsea abruptly out of the way.

Cody couldn't help smirking when he caught Chelsea rolling her eyes at the back of London's head before sauntering off. He found it extremely difficult to pay attention to anything London said when Chelsea was looking so delectable in that little dress of hers, standing so close to the chocolate fountain. He finally excused himself and sauntered towards Maddie, who was sipping on a glass of champagne.

"Hey, Maddie. Sorry about earlier. You and Zack did a really great job with decorating the ballroom and London's suite." Cody apologised genuinely.

Maddie gave him a sly grin before answering.

"Don't worry about it. But you're in charge of clean-up detail." She promised evilly.

"I'm glad to see that you fixed your 'sex' hair," she added deviously, causing Cody to blush profusely.

He caught sight of Chelsea exiting the ballroom with her cellphone in hand and decided to follow her. Zack smirked at his twin's brother's retreating figure and felt for the slip of paper that Cody had given him earlier.

Chelsea was typing away on the qwerty keypad of her cellphone just outside the ballroom when Cody approached her.

"Having fun?" he asked in amusement.

She looked up from her cellphone and smiled at him.

"Not really." She remarked nonchalantly, closing her cellphone and putting it back in her purse.

"Now what did you really think of my speech?" Cody prompted seriously.

Chelsea scrunched up her face while she thought it over, feigning concentration.

"Hmm, completely clichéd. Not to mention predictably heartfelt. You've definitely won London over," Chelsea answered teasingly.

"And what about you? Have I won you over yet?" Cody asked demurely.

Chelsea giggled before responding.

"You'll just have to wait and see. I'm not that easy," Chelsea retorted frankly.

"Funny. I have some scratches on my back that say otherwise," Cody murmured demurely while he fingered the hem of her dress distractedly.

"As far as I'm concerned, last night didn't happen." Chelsea informed him with a coy smile on her face.

"Fair enough. Then I guess you won't mind me talking about Science in any form then, especially…_Physics_?" Cody prompted slyly, watching her expression.

When Chelsea made no response, he rambled on.

"It's a pity I didn't get to finish my discussion with the Angry Italian. We could've started talking about…Baryogenesis." Cody continued slowly.

Chelsea's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Of course, you don't care about Baryogenesis and the role it played in producing the earliest forms of residual matter in the universe-"

Cody didn't finish his sentence because Chelsea had entwined her body with his, kissing him roughly and biting his lower lip assertively. Her hands moved up to his head and entwined themselves in his golden locks. Cody brought his hands around Chelsea's waist, pulling her flush against his body while his lips moved against hers. When they pulled apart, their eyes reflected the same thought as they both scrambled towards the nearest store room closet. Once they were inside, Cody had Chelsea up against the wall, his hands moving through her dark brown tresses with urgency.

"So last night didn't happen huh? How about right now?" Cody demanded, his lips pressed against the skin just below her ear.

"Right now, you're getting me off with smart-sounding words, like Baryogenesis." Chelsea muttered, her hands groping his posterior forcefully.

"Baryogenesis," Cody murmured saucily, his teeth grazing against her neck.

"Say it again," Chelsea commanded breathlessly through half-lidded eyes.

"Baryogenesis," Cody grunted, his hands moving under her dress in a familiar pattern.

Chelsea emitted a moan and a squeal meshed into one as her lips crashed into his. She pushed Cody away from her and against the adjacent wall. Before he could question her motives, she was kneeling in front of him.

"Allow me," she offered slyly, making short work of opening the clasp on his belt buckle and undoing the loops one by one.

She unzipped the fly of his trousers and yanked both his pants and boxers down till they pooled around his ankles. Little Cody stood at attention and a slight breeze blowing through the tiny space caused him to harden all the more. Cody let out a harsh growl when he felt Chelsea's mouth on his shaft. She used her hand to stroke the rest of his length, her head bobbing up and down in rhythmic fashion. Cody kept knocking his fist into the wall behind him while he continued bucking feverishly against Chelsea's mouth. He stuffed his other fist in his mouth to stop himself from yelling out. When he was on the verge of cumming, he forced himself to pull back, much to Chelsea's disappointment.

"My turn," Cody announced greedily.

He stood up and pinned her against the wall once more. In one swift movement, he had yanked down her panties and hiked her dress up towards her waist. Then he slipped on a condom, lifted her higher against the wall and penetrated her. Chelsea's eyes rolled in their sockets as she held onto him tightly while he continued ramming into her rapidly. Cody gripped her thigh with one hand and placed the other hand against the wall to give them both more stability. Chelsea leant forward into his chest while she bit his neck to keep from screaming out. Cody buried his face deep into her shoulder while he continued rotating his hips and pumping into her furiously, his hair damp from his efforts. Chelsea closed her eyes and gasped in shuddering breaths, her arms draped around Cody's neck as he persisted in taking them both to new realms of unexplored territory.

Unbeknown to the two of them, Zack had followed them out of the ballroom and had watched from a distance as they entered the storage room. Grinning to himself, he decided to do his twin brother a solid and guard the door to make sure that no one interrupted their little rendezvous. He opened the blotchy slip of paper that Cody had handed to him two hours ago. He had only written two words down. But those two words had been enough to make Cody forget his normal decorum in the space of one night.

"Primordial Nucleosynthesis," Zack read out quizzically.

He heard the audible sounds of moaning and grunting coming from the storage room and he smirked to himself.

"Cody, you are such a nerd. But you are a nerd that's getting lucky in a broom closet right now. Mazeltov!" Zack congratulated, laughing uproariously at Chelsea's loud mewling.

**The End.**

Musical References (in order of appearance):

Lovegame by Lady Gaga

Teeth by Lady Gaga

**A/N: Cody Martin really needs no introduction to us lovers of the Suite Life series. As for Chelsea Brimmer, she is a rich socialite and close friend of London Tipton or a 'frenemy' to be more politically correct. Chelsea (played by Brittany Curran) has appeared in four episodes of the Suite Life franchise, including "Flowers and Chocolate", my favourite Suite Life on Deck episode. Like London, Chelsea too is not very smart. Anyone who has read my TSL fic 'Agent L' will know that this isn't my first time making a stupid character sound really intelligent ; ) 'The Green Leprechaun' is a fictional Irish pub that I made reference to in my first ever TSL Fanfic, "A Suite Wedding". Anyone who reads my future fics won't be surprised by the Lady Gaga themed soundtrack which accompanies any of them. This time, I thought her lyrics definitely applied to the scenario at hand : ) Just to be clear, I know nothing about Physics. All the credit goes to Wikipedia for any knowledge I profess**** to have. So don't blame me if it sounds wrong, blame Wikipedia. **


	3. SilverTurtle

**Just for Tonight**

By SilverTurtle

Rating: M

**********

"London!" Carey moaned as she arched off the sofa.

London smiled into Carey's neck, one hand busy lifting the hem of Carey's dress, the other teasing along her ribcage. She kissed along Carey's throat, higher and higher, until she could nip at a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of the older woman's jaw.

"Hmmm," Carey hummed softly, feeling London's hand tease the inside of her thigh lightly brushing over a silk covered mound and retreating. Carey pulled London up by her hair and kissed her roughly then released her abruptly.

"We can't do this," Carey panted, suppressing the urge to divest London of her clothes.

"I know," undeterred, London traced a path from jaw to cleavage with her tongue, drawing forth a loud gasp.

"You're too young." Carey protested again.

London disagreed. She was twenty-two, well past consenting age. Carey, at forty-two, wasn't too much older and she was still a very beautiful woman. Still, because she knew Carey thought she was right, she replied, "I know."

"Moseby would kill me," now it sounded as though Carey were trying to talk _herself_ out of this, rather than London.

"He would," London agreed while unzipping Carey's dress and sliding the straps from her shoulders, baring heavy full breasts to her hungry gaze.

"I could lose my job," Carey unconsciously pushed her chest up making more fulfilling contact between her breasts and London's mouth.

_Funny_, London thought, _how she thinks of the job after Moseby killing her_. She managed to slide Carey's dress completely off while distracting them both by gently biting and tugging a nipple, leaving Carey only in her silk panties and strappy heels. _Absolutely gorgeous_.

London reached behind herself and undid the tie holding her own dress on. She stood and it pooled gracefully on the floor, a puddle of golden silk for the already barefoot London to step out of.

She watched Carey's eyes go dark and her mouth slip partially open as she trailed her hands along her own torso, slowly travelling the path from narrow ribs to slender hips, thumbs hooking beneath the straps of her golden thong. She smirked as she saw Carey convulsively swallow. The singer's eyes were riveted to her form as she pulled her remaining garment off. Then, gloriously nude, she approached the older woman.

Carey's protests had dried up on the tip of her tongue, momentarily forgotten. She watched London's hands smoothly glide over the curves her ankles, calves, knees, and thighs. Up, up, up, until grasping the edges of Carey's panties and slowly tugging them down, Carey lifting her hips reflexively to assist, until the heiress could remove them altogether.

London looked at Carey for a long moment.

Long enough to bring Carey slightly to her senses, she readied a protest, "London-"

"You're so beautiful," London whispered, eyes soft and a barely-there smile on her lips. "So beautiful, Carey." She leaned down, fitting their bodies together, skin to skin, from thighs to breasts. While her lips found purchase on the skin of Carey's chest, one hand was led the arm to curl around Carey's back and press the palm flat against her shoulder blade, the other moved its fingers in little patterns on Carey's hip then travelled slowly along the abdomen until it slid into curls and damp heat. She took pleasure in each gasp and moan she caused, her fingers working magic between Carey's legs.

Carey knew this was wrong. This girl is the daughter of one of the richest men on the planet, a man Carey owes her career to, a man she owes her home to. And here she is in flagrante delicto with that girl. One she'd seen grow up from pretty girl into stunning woman. "We _can't_, London," she panted.

"_Why not_?" Finally impatient with the protests, London looked up, her eyes blazing into the older woman's. Carey noticed that while she might be willing to listen, she certainly wasn't going to stop touching her because London had not moved from her position except to look her in the eye.

Blood rising in her cheeks from a combination of arousal, anger, and frustration, she spoke, "Because, you're _London Tipton_. Your father owns my life. I've watched you grow up. I just—we _can't_," though it pained her, badly, to say so. She hadn't known how desperately she wanted to be touched before London had begun this, now she remembered exactly how long it had been since she'd last been sated. It had been a _very_ long time.

"Carey," London began seriously, "if I were _any other_ twenty-two year old woman, here, in this room, wanting to make love with you, what would you do?" she asked. She moved her leg, thigh pressing her fingers deeper into Carey's sex causing her to softly moan. She began a rhythm the singer's hips automatically moved to match, "Would you turn me away?"

Carey had to admit, that, "No," she wouldn't, "but you're _not_ just any other woman. You _are_ London Tipton."

"Please, Carey," London begged, sounding near tears, "you've always treated me like I was a regular girl. It's part of what I like most about you. Don't stop now. _Please_. Just for tonight, let me not be _London Tipton_. Tonight, I'm just London. And I want to make love with you."

Carey closed her eyes, feeling those words to her soul and making her body tingle. If just words could do this to her, then her decision was easy.

She opened her eyes and smiled, one hand cupping London's cheek the other moving down to gently squeeze her bottom. "You're beautiful, London." And then she kissed her.

**********

**THE END**

_**Notes on the Pairing:**__ As if you don't know who these two are. London Tipton is a main character on both __**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**__ and __**The Suite Life On Deck**__. She is a friend to both of the boys and the heiress to the man who owns the Tipton Hotel, where the boys lived, and the cruise liner the S., where they currently live. She is portrayed by Brenda Song. Carey Martin is the mother to the twins Zack and Cody. She was a major part of __**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**__ but has only been seen on __**The Suite Life On Deck**__ a handful of times as she stayed in Boston at the Tipton Hotel while the boys left for their semester at sea. She is played by Kim Rhodes._


	4. Waldojeffers

**A Magical Vacation**

by Waldojeffers

* * *

Justin Russo had been stupid. And he knew it. For weeks all he wanted was to meet London Tipton and even date her. And that's exactly what he had done when he came aboard the S.S. Tipton for the Teen Cruise. Too bad for him, it wasn't like he had hoped it to be. London turned out to be dumber than anyone he had ever seen, including his brother Max. Somehow Justin wasn't that attracted to London anymore either he had decided.

So he had been glad London had dumped him, cause that meant he didn't have to do it. Only it had been more painful than he thought: getting dumped again. As he stood on deck of the ship and thought about this, he was approached by someone who worked at the ship. A lifeguard, judging from how he was dressed.

"Hey man, was that London you were talking to?" The lifeguard asked Justin.

"Um yes, do you know her? And who might you be?"

"I'm Lance, I'm the lifeguard here. I save lives. That's my job. I used to work at the Tipton Hotel, but transferred here because here there's… like more water."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Justin. And yes, that was London, I dated her till now. She's a bit too dumb for me."

"Cool." Lance just nodded.

"I mean, of course she is pretty. But I don't want someone as dumb as London Tipton as my girlfriend." For some reason he felt that Lance was the ideal man to listen to him vent his feelings on what had happened.

"But now she dumped me for not saving someone who was choking after falling into the hot tub." Justin went on. "Can you believe that?"

"I know. It's like water has a dark side too." Lance replied, clearly not getting Justin's point.

"Like I thought…" Justin started, but suddenly realized Lance didn't said what he thought he would answer. "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"I thought all water was good, but sometimes it's… like evil. But don't worry, my job is to save people's lives."

This guy was sounding weirder and weirder every word he said. Maybe he wasn't the perfect guy to have a deep conversation with after all.

"I'm in training to grow gills too, so I can like breath under water."

'Oh, this is it… This guy is even worse than London Tipton. I have to get out of here.' Justin was thinking.

"Look man, nice to talk to you. But I should go now, I had agreed to meet my sister in 5 minutes." Justin said trying not to look like he wanted to get away from Lance with some stupid excuse. But miraculously it worked cause Lance didn't seem mad at Justin at all.

* * *

While opening the door to his cabin, or actually to the infirmary, Justin exclaimed. "Why is everyone on this ship here so damn stupid?"

Right after saying that he almost bumped onto his younger brother. "Oh, hi Max."

"Wait a minute, did you just call me dumb?"

"What? No, of course not. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were racing against that guy Zack?"

"Yeah, I was. He's really a fun guy." Max said remembering how they managed to bring havoc on the sky deck. "But I wanted to talk to you, Justin. Actually, I need some advice."

"And obviously you come to me, being the only smart and responsible one in this family."

Max rolled his eyes at his brothers obvious conceitedness, but started anyway. "I think I've fallen in love with someone here."

"You're in love? That's…" Justin stopped realizing he was going to say it was so sweet his baby brother fell in love. He didn't want to start sounding like his parents when it was clear Max needed him as brother.

"Yeah, there is this special someone I've met that is really nice, the most beautiful person I've ever met and that I think I've fallen in love with and want to spend my life with." Max said full of passion. This special someone seemed to have stolen his heart.

Justin was a little surprised to hear his brother talking like that about anyone. Seemed like he really was serious about this girl. Although Justin couldn't possibly say it out loud, he was proud of his little brother now.

"Problem is that he is a very smart guy, and I'm… well not. So, I really need your advice how to impress him."

"Whoa there! He? Guy? Him? … Max, are you gay?" Justin asked being completely shocked that his little brother seemed to be playing for the other team.

"I guess so… Look, Justin if you don't like it, then I'm out of here, ok?"

"No, it's ok. Really Max, it's ok. I was just a little surprised. That's all."

"Alright." Max said, ignoring any thoughts about his sexuality and instead focusing on how to impress his perfect boy. "Look, he's really smart. And I'm afraid being not that smart, he won't be impressed by me. You're smart Justin, can't you think of something?"

Justin never heard Max like that. Asking him for advice must have meant he really was into this boy, that he really was serious. The fact alone that Max came to him for such important issues made Justin feel good about himself.

"Max, you don't have to worry about that. You just need to be yourself with him. Ok, it's true you are not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but you are a great, funny and cute guy. You are able to attract any girl, or boy in this case, on your own. You don't need to act different from who you are. Just talk to this boy and be yourself."

"You really think so, bro?"

Justin was a little surprised to see Max this unsure about himself. He was starting to get curious about this mystery boy. It must be someone really special if he could drive Max to all of this.

"Yes, I do, little bro. Just go talk to the boy and be yourself." Justin assured his brother again. "Oh, and don't use any magic, will you? You know we aren't allowed."

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Max replied opening the door.

"Max?"

"What now, Justin? I already said I won't use magic." Max said getting a little irritated.

"Who is this boy you're this crazy about?"

"Cody Martin." Max said before he closed the door after him.

* * *

Justin didn't know any Cody Martin, but he was still thinking about the whole conversation with Max. He seemed so serious and determined about this Cody. But what surprised Justin the most was Max didn't seem to be concerned at all about being gay. Ok, they were a loving family, but Max seemed not to care about it at all.

There was something else going through Justin's mind too. Actually he could connect with Max on this particular subject. He hadn't come clean with himself yet, but he knew he had been thinking about cute guys alongside cute girls lately.

Like what happened earlier today. He had been head over heels for London Tipton, until he met her. But he had also been drawn to that lifeguard he'd met today. Justin had thought Lance had just the perfect body. He wouldn't mind getting to know him better. Although he could do without his stupidity.

That was Justin's problem; he knew he was attracted to both London and Lance, but he couldn't have either of them for a long term relationship. Hell, he would never date someone who was that dumb.

But at the same time Justin couldn't stop thinking about that lifeguard, Lance. He knew deep inside he really wanted to do stuff with someone as handsome as Lance. But on the other hand, he still thought London was really hot too. He knew he blew it with London, but why not try Lance? Justin was ready to face the fact that he was bisexual. And that there was nothing to ashamed of. That was the one thing Max had taught him earlier today when he had come asking for advice.

So, he decided to go with his thoughts and go find that hot dreamy lifeguard, Lance. He probably wouldn't be interested in Justin, since as a lifeguard he would see hot guys at the pool all day. But he was going to try and find him anyway. And maybe use some magic…

* * *

Finally Justin had spotted Lance on the ship. He had been searching for him for hours. But all that time Lance just had been standing staring at the sea.

'Of course, where else would he be.' Justin was thinking, trying to focus on how incredibly hot Lance was looking.

"Hey Lance"

"Hey, I saw you before, wasn't your name something like fish?" Lance asked Justin.

"Or Justin…"

"Cool." Lance nodded. "Dude, did you see those dolphins?"

"Um yeah, magnificent animals, aren't they?"

"You know, I can speak dolphin."

Justin sighed, it seemed this guy only could talk about water or something related to water. This was crazy! All Justin wanted was this guy and make out with him all night. But this water-talk wasn't making it easy for him to persevere and get what, or who, he wanted.

So all Justin did for the next hour was pretend to listen to Lance talk about the sea, the life in the sea or the pool on the ship. Apparently the pH-balance of the pool was perfect. Something Justin couldn't care less about. All he did was just stare at Lance's incredible hot body.

But Justin wanted Lance to talk about something else. So he could try to find out if Lance was interested. Somehow Justin just seemed to be sure that Lance wasn't only interested in water or girls. Hanging around by a pool, looking at guys in their swimming trunks must have had some effect on the guy. Hell, it would have had effect on him for sure.

Anyway, Justin just wielded his wand behind his back and at once Lance stopped with the endless water-talk. "So, you dated London before? I dated her too, when she was back at the Tipton."

"Yeah, but she dumped me for some stupid reason. You got dumped by her too?"

"It was like totally weird. I dumped her but then she dressed up as a mermaid and dumped me." Lance replied

"Okay… That sounds odd. Did you date many people after her?" Justin asked trying to fish if Lance was into guys as he expected.

"Well, yeah. I dated Wanda for some time. She was working like the whole time with water. But she dumped me too."

"Too bad. I can't imagine a great guy like you being single for long." Justin said as he tried to feel out the area. "I guess you meet many great girls here anyways, man."

"Cool… But actually I'm not really into girls anymore. I'm into water and wet guys in swimming trunks." Lance said while he was looking with his dreamy eyes in Justin's direction as if he was trying to say 'I would like to see you in swimming trunks'.

Although Justin couldn't read Lance's mind, he somehow seemed to know what Lance was trying to hint to. And it happened to be the same thing he wanted. They wanted each other and Justin knew it.

"So, Lance. What do you say we both go in the hot tub? Together?"

"Cool, that would be… like hot."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The hottest guy he has ever seen actually wanted to crawl in the hot tub with him. And he said it would be hot! "Wait a sec, I'll get my swimming trunks in my cabin.

Not so long after that both guys were standing in their swimming trunks watching the hot tub. Actually both were checking each other out, instead of watching the hot tub. Which resulted in the hot tub filling up, almost to the point of overflowing, before they could get in.

"Not cool, the hot tub is like…full."

Justin was thinking very fast now. He really wanted to get in that hot tub with Lance now and feel that perfect body of manhood that stood next to him.

"Hey Lance, I have an idea. I think there is something in my cabin you would be interested in. Something with water." He said with a wink to the lifeguard who couldn't say no to that offer.

All the way to his cabin Justin was trying to find out the right spell, which wasn't easy. He may be the best when it comes to magic theory, but he wasn't sure he could do this. Although he knew Lance wouldn't pick up on the magic, seeing as how he wasn't really the brightest.

"Here we are, Lance, enter my cabin." Justin invited his friend in and made a small movement with his wand behind his back.

"Dude, there is like a hot tub in here."

Apparently Justin's spell worked. He managed to make a whole hot tub appear. Although he was sure Lance must have seen it appear out of the blue. He really hoped Lance wouldn't tell anyone, cause he would be in big trouble otherwise.

Either way, Justin locked the door to make sure Alex or Max wouldn't come in uninvited. They were the last persons he would want to see now. Now he finally would be able to make his move to the hottest guy on the ship.

Justin turned around to see Lance standing before the hot tub without his swimming trunks. He was completely shocked the lifeguard actually had stripped butt naked, but he did admire the sight. Lance was just perfect, in every little detail.

"I thought we could make ourselves you know like comfortable before getting in." Lance suggested as he was looking very seductively toward Justin and got into the hot tub wiggling his ass to the stunned wizard.

And that wizard didn't believe what he was seeing. Justin's plan was to seduce Lance, and now he was the one who got seduced. And he had to admit he loved it. This was the first time anyone ever acted this way for him. So Justin had no other choice than to pull out his swimming trunks and jump into the hot tub naked as the day he was born.

"Lance, I didn't know you liked me like that. I mean, you have such an amazing body, and I'm just…" The oldest Russo child started to say in complete disbelief as he got stopped by Lance who put his finger on his lips.

"You're just perfect, Justin." With that Lance brought his lips to Justin's who happily accepted the kiss.

Soon Lance's tongue had found it's way into Justin's mouth and, not long after that, both their tongues were engaged in a vivid and passionate battle. Lance wanted more though. Cause Justin felt at once the lifeguard's hand touching his already hardening cock. As soon as Lance had found what he was looking for, he began playing with Justin's manhood. Causing him not only to break the kiss, but also moan out in pleasure.

"Oh… god, Lance! Don't stop please! Go on!"

"I will, but I think I have something that needs attention too." Lance replied pointing to his hard member. "Justin, have you ever sucked cock?"

"No, this is the first time I ever did something with another guy." Justin started as Lance got up and placed himself right for letting Justin deliver his first ever blowjob.

Justin seemed to have done an amazing job, cause it didn't take much time before Lance came and started to kiss Justin and thank him for the wonderful job.

"Hey man, do you have like lube here?"

Justin was a bit puzzled, why would someone need lube for? But at once he felt Lance playing with his ass and it was all clear to him. Lance wanted to… This couldn't be true, this wasn't what he was planning at all!

On the other hand Justin was completely wrapped up in their erotic play and his love and lust for Lance, he couldn't possibly say no. So he thought he just could do what was best in this situation…make some lube and condoms appear by magic, and then get on all fours for his lover.

"Lance, love, will you be slow please? This is kind of my first time."

"Don't worry Justin, I will be very careful with you. This may hurt a bit at first, but it will be wonderful after." Lance replied with a loving smile to Justin.

And Lance had been right. It did hurt a bit, actually it did hurt a lot at first. But after he got into it, it was really wonderful. Justin had never felt something like that in his entire life. It was amazing. He had came to the ship lusting after a girl, but now he was in a hot tub having sex with the most amazing guy he had ever seen.

And Justin loved it! Lance was being so thoughtful and so caring with him, but yet the sex they were having was amazingly wild.

When both men finally came, together, they were exhausted as they never had been before. Even Lance who was used to many workouts hadn't been this exhausted.

"Whoa! Justin-dude, you were amazing! This was by far the best sex I ever had. You sure this was your first time?"

"Yeah…" Justin panted. "You were not bad either. Actually, if you're up for some more? I think I haven't got enough of you amazing body." Justin said wiggling his ass toward Lance.

After hearing Justin asking that, Lance was completely speechless. He had thought this would be it, that Justin would be to tired to do something more. He knew he was tired as hell, but he couldn't say no to Justin's request.

"Well, I guess I could go for… like another round." He sighed, but happily prepared himself for Justin again. "You know, you're a totally hot guy, Justin."

"Aww, thanks Lance. Now do me again, you stud!"

* * *

"You have to be kidding me, Justin!" Alex exclaimed after her brother had told her he went on a hot date with the dreamy lifeguard she had a total crush on. "I'm not surprised you go for the guys though. When you're as desperate as you are…"

"Yeah right, Alex. For your information, of the two of us, I'm the only one who got laid this holiday." Justin said with a superior smile knowing he had his sister right were he wanted her. "And by the way, I'm going for both girls and boys. Lance just happened to be the hottest one the ship."

Alex just sighed. She knew her know-it-all brother was right. He was having fun and had a date on this cruise, while she was stuck studying. What was even worse, he had managed to date the guy she had wanted.

And that was what made Justin feel so good. He knew now Alex had the hots for Lance, but he was the one who managed to get the lifeguard and have the hottest sex ever. So he outsmarted his sister. Why wouldn't that make him feel good?

"Did you tell Max all of this, Justin?"

"What? You seriously think I'm going to tell our baby brother about such things? Where is he anyway, he was supposed to meet us half an hour ago for lunch?"

As if he heard they were talking about him, Max walked in. He wasn't alone though, he was holding hands with a blond boy around Alex' age. It quite shocked both Alex and Justin. Well, it actually shocked Alex more than it did Justin. After all Justin already knew Max was gay, but he was surprised he managed to win this boy over that fast.

"Hey guys, I like you to meet Cody. He's my boyfriend." Max said as he moved over a chair to make place for Cody.

"So this is the boy you were talking about?" Justin asked his brother who just nodded. "Well, way to go, little bro!"

Alex on the other hand couldn't believe it. Her two brothers both got boyfriends on this cruise and she had nothing? This was so unfair! "Max, since when are you gay? And who is this Cody?"

"The most amazing sweet and beautiful boy in the world. He's unbelievable and all mine. Aren't you, Cody?" Max said while gazing at his loved one.

"I am, and forever, sweetie. But don't sell yourself short, you're even more amazing, Maxie." Cody finally spoke up, giving Max a small kiss.

"That's so sweet Max… But are you sure this isn't just another holiday fling like Justin is having?" Alex asked while winking at Justin.

"No sis, Cody is my one true love." Max said serious before he turned around to Cody and pulled him in for another kiss if they hadn't been stopped by Alex.

"You didn't use any magic, did you?"

Justin didn't know what he was hearing, how stupid could she be? Talking about magic around a mortal…

Apparently Max saw what his brother was thinking, cause he assured both his brother and sister. "Don't worry guys, Cody knows. I told him yesterday. I felt my loved one needed to know everything about me. And Justin, this time I did listen to you. Cody fell for me, without any magic. Didn't you, love?"

Cody nodded and grabbed Max pulling him into another kiss. Soon the two boys were sharing a very passionate kiss…causing both Alex and some unknown blond boy, who looked very much like Cody, to gasp and watch with open mouths the young couple at the lunch table.

**The End. **

**Notes on the pairing: **_Justin Russo is from _**_Wizards of Waverly Place_**_ and came onboard the S.S. Tipton during the _**_Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana_**_ crossover. Lance the lifeguard has had numerous appearances on the SLOZAC._


	5. James Doyle

**The Ex-Wives' Club**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Emma Tutweiller sat at the foot of her bed, having exhausted both the ability and the desire to hold back her tears. She still had much packing to do, but that could wait, as the _S.S. Tipton _would not dock in Boston for another two days. Knowing that these would be her last two days aboard, she decided to take a long walk around the ship.

Two days prior, it had been announced, to the pleasant surprise of many, that London Tipton would be one of the first five students to graduate from the Seven Seas High program. A day later came the announcement that this would be the program's only graduating class. Without the slightest explanation, notice came, signed by Wilfred Tipton himself, of the immediate and permanent cessation of the Seven Seas High program at the end of the 2009-2010 academic year.

As she roamed the deck, the soon-to-be-unemployed Emma encountered Cruise Director Marion Moseby, her friend and colleague.

"Good afternoon, Miss Tutweiller," greeted Moseby.

"What's good about it?" retorted Emma, who then began to stifle back more tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

"Not at all," sympathized Moseby. "You have every right to be upset. I myself feel a certain ambivalence about returning to the hotel."

"At least you still have a job," argued Emma. "And I loved Seven Seas High. I envisioned myself doing this for the rest of my life." Emma unleashed her tears. "I don't know if I can go back to being an under-appreciated public school teacher after an adventure like this."

"There, there," consoled Moseby. "I have no doubt whatsoever that you will find another opportunity worthy of your excellence as an educator."

"Do you really think so?" doubted Emma.

"I know so," assured Moseby.

Emma tried to keep Moseby's kind words in mind as the ship docked in Boston. She robotically performed her ceremonial duties at London's graduation, held in the Grand Ballroom at the Tipton Hotel. At times, she fought the urge to lash out verbally at Wilfred Tipton, who sat in the back, surrounded by bodyguards.

Emma felt equally numb as she attended the reception. She received fond farewells and kind words of thanks from several of the students, including the Martin twins, Bailey, Woody, Marcus, and Addison. She felt her spirits lifted somewhat by this outpouring of affection. Melancholy fell over her once again, however, when she realized one very special student had barely spoken three words to her.

Emma of course loved all of her students. But she'd always felt a special affection for, and responsibility toward, London Tipton. From the very beginning, she had seen through London's facade of callousness, extravagance, and dim-wittedness, and seen the extraordinary young woman she could become. From that day forth, Emma had made it her mission in life to get through to London.

Near as she could tell, she had failed. By all appearances, London had become even more self-centered and pretentious. She had, of course, applied herself with renewed vigor to her studies, but Emma reckoned that could be attributed as easily to being sick of school and wishing to finally graduate as any sort of influence Emma may have had over her.

This caused Emma to sink even farther into her melancholia. She began to wonder if she thought too highly of herself, and if her failure to get through to London indicated an even greater failure: An overall failure as an educator. She wondered if perhaps she had pursued the wrong calling.

She took some comfort in the fact that she didn't have to figure it out right away. As soon as the reception ended, she prepared to catch a cab to South Station, where a train would take her to her sister's house in New York, where she would stay until she got back on her feet. As her cab awaited her, she stopped at the front desk to pick up her final paycheck.

"Yes, just a moment," said Esteban Ramirez, the Assistant Manager, as he leafed through the paychecks. "Tutweiller, Tutweiller...yes, here it is. Oh, and there's a package here for you, as well."

"Who's it from?" asked Emma.

"I don't know," replied Esteban. "There is no return address."

Curious, Emma opened the envelope immediately. The letter read:

Dear Miss Tutweiller:

You are cordially invited to appear as our guest speaker at the annual meeting of the Tipton Ex-Wives' Club, to be held Saturday, July 10, 2010, in the Adams Banquet Room at the St. Mark Hotel, Boston, Massachusetts. Compensation for this engagement includes two nights' room and board for you and a guest in a suite at the St. Mark Hotel, an honorary membership in the Tipton Ex-Wives' Club, and a $10,000 honorarium.

If you wish to accept this invitation, please submit the enclosed form via Certified Mail no later than Monday, May 31, 2001

Sincerely,

Jeanette Delaney

President, Tipton Ex-Wives' Club

Emma wasn't sure what to make of the invitation, or what she'd speak about if she accepted. But seeing as she had only two days to respond, she made arrangements with Esteban to have her response sent out the next day.

Several weeks later, Emma returned to Boston, and for the first time, crossed the doorstep of the St. Mark Hotel. The hotel's red décor stood in stark contrast to the green décor of the Tipton, as did everything else. The red tried to be festive, but ultimately failed given the St. Mark's cold, sterile, mausoleum-like atmosphere.

Emma found her way to the main desk, where she met Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger Von Helsinger Kepelugerhoffer, the infamous General Manager of the St. Mark. Emma had heard numerous stories about Ilsa from Moseby. She usually dismissed them as tall-tales, which she found odd, as Moseby had never been much for hyperbole. Much to her shock, she found Ilsa exactly as Moseby described her, complete with the hideous mole on her chin.

"Can I help you?" said Ilsa, more of a demand than an offer.

"Yes, reservation for Tutweiller, please," requested Emma.

Ilsa growled as she punched a few commands into her computer. Much to Emma's surprise, Ilsa cracked a smile when she found Emma's reservation.

"Ah, _zat _Tutveiller," reacted Ilsa. "You are ze speaker for ze Tipton Ex-Vives' Club, no?"

"Yes, yes I am," confirmed Emma.

"It's alvays a delight to have ze Ex-Vives Club mit us," beamed Ilsa.

"Really?" asked Emma.

"Ja," elaborated Ilsa. "Ve are always happy to host anyvone who hates Vilfred Tipton as much as ve do."

"I admit, I'm not happy with Mr. Tipton," granted Emma, "But I'm not sure that _hate _him."

"Oh, don't vorry," assured Ilsa. "Vonce you meet ze rest of ze Club, und hear zeir shtories, you'll realize just vat an _arschloch _he is."

Shortly after Emma had checked into her room, she heard a knock on her door. She answered it to find an elegantly-dressed woman in her forties with obviously-fake red hair.

"Can I help you?" asked Emma.

"Jeanette Delaney, wife number four," introduced the woman, shaking Emma's hand.

"Ah yes, the club president," added Emma. "What can I do for you?"

"I thought perhaps I could look over your remarks for the meeting tomorrow, perhaps give you a few pointers," offered Jeanette.

"By all means," accepted Emma, as she showed Jeanette to the suite's kitchen table and presented her with her laptop. Jeanette read for several minutes, taking the liberty to key in a few notes of her own.

"This is a good start," commented Jeanette. "I've made a few notes that will bring your remarks more in line with what we're looking for."

Emma read over the notes, and found herself appalled.

"This is terrible!" reviled Emma.

"I know," said Jeanette, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "They'll eat it up."

"So you basically just want me to get up there and gripe about how Wilfred Tipton screwed me over?" surmised Emma.

"Well, of course, dear," confirmed Jeanette. "Surely you realize that the purpose of our club is to gather together and savor the delicious irony of using Wilfred's divorce settlement money to destroy his reputation."

Emma closed her laptop. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Don't be absurd, dear," argued Jeanette. "Of course you can!"

"No," refused Emma. "I'm an educator. My integrity is my life."

Jeanette groaned. "I was afraid of this. Very well. Return the honorarium, and we'll simply make do without a speaker."

"Fine," agreed Emma, who reached into her purse, produced the check, and slammed it down in front of Jeanette. "I don't need your blood money."

"Have it your way," dismissed Jeanette as she picked up the check and left. "By the way, you'll be in for quite a shock when you receive the bill for this suite."

Normally one for fruity, girl drinks, Emma found herself at the hotel bar, nursing her second gin and tonic. At that time, an attractive Hispanic woman in her mid-twenties took a seat beside her.

"I'll have what she's having," requested the young woman.

"I'm going to have to see some ID, Miss," insisted the bartender. The young woman groaned as she produced her driver's license and handed it to the bartender. Emma caught a glimpse of the ID as the bartender casually tossed it onto the bar in front of her.

"You're Brandi Tipton," blurted Emma.

"Guilty, as charged," admitted Brandi. "I kept the name because I liked it better than Lombardez. And you are?"

Emma offered Brandi her hand. "Emma Tutweiller, former employee."

"Oh, you were one of the teachers in the Seven Seas High program," noted Brandi as she shook Emma's hand.

"How did you know about that?" asked Emma.

"I like to keep abreast of what London's up to," answered Brandi. "I'm glad to see she graduated high school finally."

"I can't say too much about that. Confidentiality, you know," regretted Emma. "Suffice to say, it was an ordeal for both of us, but I think London and I are both better people for it."

"I'm glad," approved Brandi. "Say, aren't you the featured speaker at the meeting?"

"I was," corrected Emma. "I couldn't go through with it."

"I'm still not sure if I want to go, either," admitted Brandi. "As horribly as Willie treated me, I don't hate him."

"I feel the same way," agreed Emma. "I mean, the whole reason he hired me was he wanted to do the right thing for his daughter. Once he accomplished that, he didn't have any further use for me. He could've been more honest about his intentions, but I can't really blame him."

Emma watched as tears began to stream down Brandi's face.

"I'm really sorry," apologized Emma. "It was stupid of me to think I could possibly relate to what you've been through."

"It's okay," assured Brandi. "Like I said, I'm not angry at Willie. I found out early on that the only person he ever truly cared about was London. It was something he and I had in common, and I thought it would be enough to hold us together. Obviously, I was wrong."

For the rest of the evening, Emma and Brandi regaled each other with stories about London, who had at times been a burden to both of them, but on the whole, a joy as well. Both women felt diminished to no longer have London in their lives.

"Gosh, I can't believe I'm pouring my heart out to a perfect stranger," marveled Brandi.

"We're not strangers," argued Emma. "We've both been wronged by Wilfred Tipton, and we both had a special relationship with London."

"I feel like I've lost more than her, though," continued Brandi. "Maybe I was naïve, or stupid, but deep in my heart, I'd hoped that Willie was the one."

"I think I know what you mean," sympathized Emma.

"What do you mean?" asked Brandi. "Willie didn't proposition you, did he?"

Emma chuckled. "No, of course not. But there was Marion Moseby."

"Yes, I remember him," added Brandi. "A bit short-tempered, but a wonderful man."

"Yes, yes he is," said Emma. "He and I even had a few botched attempts at dating. Even so, I still hoped that maybe he and I could be more than friends. I don't know what made me think he'd be interested in someone like me."

"Why wouldn't he?" asked Brandi. "You're very attractive."

Emma scoffed. "Thanks, but I'm not drunk enough to actually buy that."

"It's true," insisted Brandi, who started playing with Emma's long, red tresses. "With the right hairdo and a little less makeup, you could give any of the Tipton ex-wives a run for their money."

Emma smiled. "All except you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Look at you! You're gorgeous!"

"Thanks," accepted Brandi. "Sadly, it doesn't help when it comes to finding the kind of man I really want."

"You're still young," encouraged Emma. "Give it some time."

"That's good advice," said Brandi. "Maybe you should take it yourself."

"Last call, ladies," interrupted the Bartender.

"Good grief!" reacted Emma. "I didn't realize it was that late."

As the two ladies push off their barstools, they encountered some difficulty walking.

"Oh cripes!" exclaimed Emma. "I guess I'm drunker than I thought was."

"Me too," agreed Brandi.

"What room are you in?" asked Emma.

"620," supplied Brandi.

"That's right next to mine. We should be able to make it we lean on each other for support," suggested Emma.

"Sounds good," agreed Brandi.

The two women made their way to suite 620, where Brandi failed to produce her room key.

"I must have left it in the room," deduced Brandi.

"We should call the front desk," recommended Emma.

"I really don't feel like talking to that Gestapo bitch," argued Brandi.

"Me either," agreed Emma. "My room."

Brandi and Emma made their way into Emma's suite, stumbled over to the bed, and collapsed.

"Do you want the bed?" offered Emma, gasping for breath.

"I really don't feel like getting up," replied Brandi. "It's big enough for both of us."

"Right," agreed Emma.

The two women crawled into bed and promptly passed out. Emma awoke a few moments later to the sensation of Brandi nudging her shoulder.

"Huh, what?" mumbled Emma.

"You were snoring," noted Brandi.

"Yeah, sorry, I do that," apologized Emma. "You're supposed to tell me to roll onto my side."

"My bad," apologized Brandi. "Well, at least my buzz wore off."

"Yeah, mine too," noted Emma.

At that moment, Emma realized that she and Brandi had both gone to bed clad only in bra and panties. Emma had meant what she said when she'd told Brandi she was gorgeous. However, she hadn't realized how beautiful the Latin woman was until that moment, as the moonlight shone upon her breasts.

"I guess that means I can't blame this on the alcohol," added Emma.

"Can't blame wha-" began Brandi, unable to finish her sentence as Emma seized her face and crashed their lips together. Brandi had never been with a woman before, but as Emma played with her lips, she found the affection she craved in her kiss. Without further hesitation, she opened her mouth and allowed the older woman to explore, initiating a playful but passionate game of tag with their tongues.

The two women lay on their sides as they continued to try and pull one another in through their mouths. Before Brandi knew it, Emma had removed her bra, and had begun gently squeezing her left breast, deliberately making slowly-decreasing circles with her thumb until she reached Brandi's sensitive brown nipple. Brandi gasped into Emma's mouth as Emma gently tweaked it.

Emma continued to caress the mocha-colored love pillow in her hand as she finally broke the kiss. The younger woman cooed softly at the subtle yet overwhelming sensation of Emma's touch-and-go kisses along her jawline, down her neck, and eventually down onto her right breast. Emma paused for a moment and let Brandi's breathing return to normal before latching onto her nipple with her mouth, at first sucking gently, then eliciting multiple high-pitched gasps as she flicked at the sensitive peak with her tongue.

Emma had never been with a woman, either. That said, she was hardly a virgin, and knowing what turned her on, knew intuitively how to please the younger woman. She worked her magic on the opposite breast before kissing her way even lower, pulling back the covers as she did so.

When she reached her destination, she paused and hooked a thumb under each side of Brandi's panties. Emma bypassed Brandi's core for the time being, kissing along her thighs and down to her knee, taking Brandi's panties with her as she went. When she reached Brandi's knees, the young ex-wife held her legs in the air and tossed her panties aside. Emma paused for a moment to take in the stunning Latina's naked moonlit body.

It was then that Brandi took notice of the older woman's generous endowment. Wanting to return the favor, she sat up and drew Emma in for another kiss, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra as she did so. She broke the kiss and pulled herself and the bra away, watching Emma's supple breasts bounce freely for moment. Not entirely sure what she was doing, Brandi took hold of the bigger woman's assets, which barely fit in her tiny hands, squeezing and tweaking the nipples with her thumbs. Evidently, she'd struck the right chord, as Emma through her head back and moaned softly at the touch of the smaller woman.

As much as she enjoyed the feel of Emma's mammaries in her hands, Brandi wanted desperately to return the favor and love them with her mouth. Brandi lay back down upon the bed, bringing Emma down with her until her womanhood hung above her face. Continuing to squeeze the left breast, she took the pink nipple of the right one into her mouth.

"Oh my!" gasped Emma, almost failing to support herself as Brandi's pointed tongue hit dead-center on her nipple. As Brandi repeated her technique on the other breast, Emma decided the time had come to retake control.

Without warning, Emma pulled her breasts away. She drew Brandi in for a deep, passionate kiss, before kissing her way down her body once again, this time much more quickly. As the redhead placed her face between the darker woman's mocha colored things, she stopped for a moment to take in the strange, yet intoxicating aroma of her womanhood, and to admire the neatly-trimmed crop of black hair that surrounded her lips.

Brandi jolted slightly at the sensation of the first of many gentle kisses Emma planted upon her labia. Never had she experienced anything quite like it. At that moment, Emma could no longer resist the need to taste her young lover, and gently parted her inner lips, making slow, passionate love to her with her tongue. It was then she realized that the ability to roll her tongue, theretofore considered useless, might actually be valuable.

The more experienced woman curled her tongue backwards in a "come hither" motion. She hit just the right spot.

«¡Ay mamí!» cried the younger woman as she arched back, pushing Emma's face and tongue deeper into her. She continued to cry out in incoherent Spanish nothings as her older lover tweaked her trigger again and again. She knew at this rate, she wouldn't last long.

"Stop!" cried Brandi, just before her climax hit.

Emma sat up, confused as to what was wrong. Before she could ask, Brandi attacked her lips once again, allowed Brandi to taste her own juices on Emma's lips and tongue. She playfully pushed her red-headed lover down upon the bed. Emma wiggled to assist as Brandi removed her panties. The darker woman lay upon her lover's breast, then adjusted herself until their respective sexes came into contact. When she felt the right sensation, and discerned the right reaction from Emma, she knew she'd found the right spot.

"Together," she said softly as she began to pound Emma like a man.

The bed creaked in protest as the two women met one another's thrusts, faster and harder. Brandi once again caressed her lover's supple assets, and Emma did likewise with her. Their breaths came in unison, faster and harder. Already key-up from Emma's ministrations, Brandi felt her climax building once again. Determined to give her lover the same satisfaction, she poured all of her strength into her trusts.

"Oh...fuck!" cried Emma (having only used that word once or twice before in her entire life) as her orgasm overtook her. As she came, she grabbed hold of her lover's buttocks and arched up into her, sending Brandi over the edge as well.

«¡Ay díos mío!» cried the Latin girl as she too came.

Both women resumed breathing, and Brandi collapsed, rolling off to the side of her lover. The two women cuddled for a brief moment before drifting off into a well-earned sleep.

Emma Tutweiller awoke the next morning to find herself sleeping alone. Looking around the room, she found no trace of Brandi Tipton. Worried, she called the front desk.

"Could you put me through to Brandi Tipton, please?" requested Emma.

"Nein," answered Ilsa. "She checked out zis morning. Oh, she did leave something for you."

Emma showered and dressed quickly, then headed to the front desk to pick up the envelope Brandi Tipton had left for her. She opened it to find an invoice for her suite, marked "Paid in Full." She also found a note, which read:

Dear Emma:

I want to thank you for your companionship. Coming to this stupid Ex-Wives' Club Meeting was a mistake. What happened between us last night was not. That said, it's given me a lot to think about, and I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with all of the implications just yet. I don't know if we'll ever meet again, but I will never forget you, nor the night we spent together. I have no doubt that whatever the future holds for you will be as wonderful as you are. I couldn't have gotten through this without you.

Love,

Brandi Tipton

**The End**

_**Notes on the pairing: **__Emma Tutweiller has made many appearances on SLOD. _

_Brandi Tipton, the nicest of all London's stepmothers, appeared in the SLOZAC episode –__** What the Hey!**_


	6. SilverTurtle II

**The Birthday Bash**

By SilverTurtle

Rating: M

************

Alex Russo had never expected to be invited back onto the _S.S. Tipton_, particularly not after leaving such an…interesting impression the first time. But the formal invitation, signed by Marion Moseby himself, begged to differ with her thoughts. It lay on the foot of her bed telling her she was indeed invited back onto the giant cruise liner for a particular event: the 18th birthday party of the twins Zack and Cody Martin.

Naturally, Alex wasn't allowed to go. She had made some silly mistake with magic that had turned Max into a llama for two days and her parents were furious with her. She didn't see what the big deal was, Max had loved it! He'd said he'd always wanted to see what llamas thought, and now he knew. "Spitting distance," was all he would say when asked about it. Harper had been happy about it; she'd collected all the wool and knit herself a scarf, hat, and mittens. Justin had been away at college, but he'd berated her over email about how irresponsible she'd been. Psh, as if she cared what stuffy straight-laced Justin thought. Her parents hadn't been able to think up a suitable punishment for her until now; after all she's an adult and they could no longer ground her, they couldn't take away her wand, and they couldn't keep her from attending her local college courses. They could, however, refuse to loan her the money necessary to get her to the next port the _S.S. Tipton_ docked at.

As if Alex would let a silly thing like money get in her way. Not even! Especially not when she knew the name of the port and had access to the I.P.P. (Inter-Wizard People Porter) not having the cash wasn't even a problem.

All she had to do was sneak down to the lair with her luggage and she'd be gone.

She loved it when her plans worked out.

************

Corrie had never been on a boat this big before. Actually, she'd never been on a boat at all. So she was excited. She hoped she wouldn't get sea-sick. That would be bad.

When she'd gotten her invitation to Zack and Cody's birthday party aboard the _S.S. Tipton_ she'd had a little trouble remembering who they were. She'd called up her idol-turned-friend London to ask and had been reminded of the two cutie-patooties that used to run around the hotel London had lived in. She couldn't imagine those two boys as adults, but she supposed everybody had to grow up sometime. And London said they were still cute, just in a hot way now.

Stepping onto the massive cruise ship with bag in tow shouldn't have been difficult. However, it appeared as if the boys had invited anyone they'd ever met to attend their party so actually getting on the boat was slow going. She ended up waiting next to a very pretty girl…one who looked a bit like London now that she thought about it.

************

"Uhm…why are you staring at my face?" Alex asked the shorter woman next to her.

The woman giggled and said, "You're so pretty! And you look so much like her!"

Like that didn't creep Alex out. "Uh…"

"But don't worry. I know you're not her. She'd never wait in line like this." The woman's eyes grew wide as she shook her head slowly.

"That's…great-for-her?" Alex hazarded, this girl was starting to creep her out. The staring hadn't stopped and she kept leaning closer. With the crush of people around them Alex couldn't exactly back away. At least the woman was cute in a curious puppy sort of way. She supposed being studied like a bug under a microscope is less awkward when it's someone like this lady doing it, instead of like that sleaze-ball with the greasy hair she could see only a few feet away hitting on every woman within hearing distance with appalling lines like "Who wants to taste the Wayne-Bow?"

Alex nearly lost her lunch hearing him. He turned his sights in the direction of the two young women and Alex shuddered in horror. Vampires, zombies, dragons…she could face those down with no problem. Sleazy mortal men she hadn't yet found a sure-fire way of dealing with. Instinctively she tried to back away from him. Instead she bumped heavily into the staring woman. In a bid to save both of them from falling, Alex threw one arm around the girl's shoulders and dragged her close to counter-balance their momentum in the other direction. Thankfully, it worked. Falling down in this mass of people was a sure way to get trampled.

The woman Alex didn't know curled her arms around Alex's waist and leaned into her, helping them maintain their balance, but also making Alex feel really awkward. She wasn't one for physical displays with people she knew, much less with random strangers. "Hugs are nice. You smell nice. Like pine and vanilla. You give good hugs, too. I like hugs. They're nice."

"Uh…yeah…" And again, like that didn't weird Alex out. She remembered Juliet, Justin's one-time girlfriend and always a vampire, had once said that all wizards smell of pine. She wondered what sort of creature she had snuggled against her now. Anything would be better than that seedy dude though. She didn't even care if this girl was a mystical creature with weird feet, as long as she wasn't some horn-dog.

She looked up to see where the horn-dog had gotten to, only to see him grinning lecherously as he slowly moved his gaze between her and her random stranger and up and down their bodies. He was perving on them! It was then she realized how this position would look to an outsider. It would look like she and this girl were together. _Together_-together, dating, like girlfriends. It would also look like Alex was territorial and protecting her girl from any comers (the fact that she actually _was_ territorial with her romantic partners not withstanding because this girl was _not_ one of those). The slimy guy gave them another once over and licked his lips, then he turned away to harass some other poor soul.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, unconsciously laying her head atop the shorter girl's. She felt the arms around her waist squeeze a little and heard the girl say more to herself than Alex, "Really good hugs." She decided that perhaps the girl wasn't some weird mythical creature with strange feet, just really friendly in a childlike way. Alex decided she'd see that as cute rather than irritating, like it would normally be.

"So, I'm Alex. What's your name?"

The shorter girl leaned back just enough to look wide-eyed up at Alex, and then she smiled one of the sweetest smiles Alex had ever seen and said, "I'm Corrie." Alex couldn't think of anything to do but smile back.

Thankfully that was about the time Mr. Moseby showed up with a bullhorn and room assignments and started letting people aboard.

************

Coincidentally, she and Corrie were placed in the same room, which was fine by Alex. Now that Corrie had stopped staring at her and started talking to her like a normal person she found her quite pleasant to be around. Actually, she reminded Alex a little bit of Harper, mostly because her temperament was so accommodating but also because she was the slightest bit ditzy. And to be perfectly honest, she found the older girl's bubbly enthusiasm adorable. And Alex Russo did not find very many things adorable.

The party didn't start for several more hours yet, the boat had to get well out into the ocean before it could begin; apparently harbor officials had heard _stories_ about the twins, and didn't want them anywhere near _their_ harbors during a birthday bash, for fear a _bash_ is exactly what would happen to their precious ports. That left guests with a lot of time to kill either to wander around the luxury cruise liner, or relax in their rooms, storing up energy for the party to come.

Alex, being a natural lay-about, chose to stay in her quarters. (Yes, she chose it. It had nothing to do with Mr. Moseby strictly forbidding her access to anywhere she might find some fun. Nothing at all).

Corrie was not a lay-about. She set her bags down and went in search of old friends in the form of London, Maddie, and Mary-Margaret all of whom she knew were aboard courtesy of Cody's voice mail. She had asked Alex along, wanting to show off her new friend who gave great hugs, but Alex had feigned exhaustion and collapsed on her bunk. Corrie had decided to leave her temporary roomie to her own devices and wandered off.

So while Alex napped, Corrie socialized until time came for the party and they presented themselves in a large ballroom with gifts in hand.

************

Alex presented Cody with a mint-in-box Calico Woman action figure. Cody, overjoyed, had cried out "Bailey! Look at this! Calico Woman! This completes my collection! Oh, Alex, how did you know?"

Not wanting to say that Cody reminded her of her nerdy older brother, because she actually thought nerd was kind of cute on Cody, she decided to say, "Lucky guess."

Cody launched himself at her in an enthusiastic bear hug, lifting her and twirling until they were both laughing and breathless. Then he set her down and decided to express his glee to Bailey.

Zack had approached Alex from behind without her noticing and he suddenly piped up, "Hey beautiful, what'd ya get me?"

Alex jumped. She hated being snuck up on! But she turned to Zack with a smile etched on her features. "Well, for you Zack, I couldn't think of anything I could buy that would suit you." Meaning she'd spent all her money on the gift for Cody and had nothing to give to Zack. Until she'd come up with a brilliant idea, "So I've decided that I'll fulfill an ambition of yours from a few years ago."

"Oh?" Zack didn't really know how to respond to that. He recalled the first time Alex had been on the ship and he'd been trying to get her to see him as a potential boyfriend (well, not boyfriend so much as casual fling, but whatever). Intrigued he signaled her to continue.

"Yes. I won't date you, but I will dance with you. Tonight. Any dance of your choice." Alex declared it smugly, though she knew she'd probably regret it later.

"Any dance? Any time tonight?" Zack needed to clarify.

"One dance. Your choice. My gift to you."

Zack nodded thoughtfully, "Alright then. I reserve the right to request a song and you have to stay in the ballroom until my dance is claimed."

Alex narrowed her eyes, not liking conditions being placed on this, but nodded anyway with a plastic grin. She wasn't going to like this one bit, was she?

************

Corrie had given the boys handmade gifts of a scarf (Cody), a painted t-shirt (Zack), and a kiss on the cheek each before wandering off to the buffet table where Mary-Margaret was taking full advantage of the all you can eat aspect of the evening. From there she had watched the boys receive all their gifts and seen the party reach full swing.

"This is so much fun!" She bubbled to her old friend.

Mary-Margaret nodded but dared not try to speak around her mouthful of eggroll.

"I can't believe we've all grown up so much! It's like…like…we're adults now, or something. Oh, it's so exciting!" Corrie clapped her hands together and bounced in an unconscious imitation of London. "And look at them. They used to be so little and cute and cuddle-able. Now they're all tall and handsome and muscle-y. It's so strange."

"Girl," Mary-Margaret began, "the only thing strange here are your thought process and maybe that coleslaw."

Corrie favored her old friend with a look meant to be menacing but came out more angry-kitten. Mary Margaret easily shrugged it off and pointed out to the dance floor, "Will you look as Zack boogying down?! Boy's got some moves! And who's that chick he's grinding with, never seen her before."

Corrie took a closer look and immediately recognized her current favorite hug-buddy. "That's Alex. She's a great hugger." She smiled dreamily and placed one hand to the side of her face remembering earlier in the afternoon.

Mary-Margaret gave her an odd look to match the one she was wearing, "And how would you know how well she hugs, hmm?"

"We hugged this afternoon. She smells so nice. Like pine and vanilla. And she knows just how to lean and it was so nice. She's really soft." The dreamy smile hadn't left her face, and didn't look likely to leave any time soon.

If Mary-Margaret thought that odd she decided not to mention it. Corrie had always been a little bit in the clouds, and she couldn't see the harm in letting her stay there for a bit longer if it made her happy.

It wasn't long before Corrie claimed she was sleepy and went off to find her room. Mary-Margaret watched her go, noting she still wore the dreamy absent expression and a faint grin tugging her lips

************

Alex had never enjoyed dancing like this. She saw little point in the bump and grind method of dance. It wasn't sexy and it wasn't particularly fun, it was just dry humping set to music, and she was really starting to get freaked out because every time she tried to put a little distance between her and Zack he reached out and pulled her back in. She was just glad that she had agreed to only one dance. This was sweaty, gross, and unpleasant.

Finally the music came to an end. Alex tried to make a graceful escape, but Zack held to her wrist playfully. "One kiss for the birthday boy?"

Alex considered him carefully for a long moment. She swooped in and kissed his cheek then broke free and disappeared into the crowd.

He looked for her over the heads of the people, but couldn't find her. Then he looked to one of the exits and saw her retreating through it. He decided to follow, he couldn't just let a girl that pretty get away from him without at least trying for a date. He wouldn't be Zack Martin if he did.

************

Alex knew he would follow her so as soon as she made it to the corridor she broke into a trot, cursing her lazy nature for making her winded much more quickly than she'd prefer. She turned a few corners and got into the right hallway to find her room, it was a straight shot from here so she broke into a run, knowing he was only a little way behind her.

She could see her door. She was almost there. Then Corrie opened the door and stepped out, looking up and confused to see her roommate in a rush. The door closed behind her and Alex let out a mental groan, so close. "Alex?"

Alex stood in front of Corrie, one arm above the girl's head support her leaning against the door. She knew Zack was right behind her, so in a desperate bid asked, "Play along? Please?"

Corrie looked confused but nodded.

Alex, taking that for the consent it was brought her free hand up to cup Corrie's jaw collecting herself for a short moment. Corrie's eyes had closed at the contact, her face turned up to Alex's, knowing what a touch like that usually led to. Alex felt Corrie's breath ghost warmly across her lips just before she closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Corrie absolutely melted into her, body molding to Alex's taller frame, one arm sliding around her waist and holding tight, the other sliding up until a hand was buried in the younger girl's hair. She had wanted to do this all day, since first seeing the girl, and especially when she'd been hugging her earlier feeling their bodies slide together so perfectly.

Alex really did give the best hugs, but Corrie was starting to think she gave even better kisses.

Zack, a few feet down the hall, stopped short and ogled. Mouth dropped comically open as he took in the glorious side view of this action. He may never get a date from either of them, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking this was the best birthday present ever.

Alex was starting to get light-headed. She needed to breathe. She pulled her lips away and gasped. Corrie didn't let her stay away long before reclaiming those lips and sending in her tongue for good measure. Alex managed to suck in some air around lips and tongue and gave herself over to Corrie, completely at her mercy; she could only slide her hand into Corrie's hair and hold on.

Corrie paid that no mind; she continued her exploration of Alex's mouth. She pressed herself into Alex, getting a bit more room to maneuver then turned them around so Alex's back was pressed to their door. Then she pulled her hand free of Alex's hair and sent it trailing over her shoulder and around to her torso, teasing, slipping beneath Alex's tank-top and exploring the skin of belly and back, sliding ever higher towards a peaked goal. The arm she'd had wrapped around the taller girl's waist squeezed from between back and door to ghost over hip, fingertips barely grazing skin and raising goose bumps in their wake. When Corrie's fingers finally slid under bra and made contact with sensitive flesh Alex yanked out of the kiss with a loud gasp, thumping her head against the door.

Instead of reaching for the tempting lips again, Corrie moved on to mapping the skin of Alex's neck with kisses and nips, occasionally stopping to suckle lightly over the pulse point. She tasted Alex's skin as the other girl continued to gasp and groan quietly. She kept her hands moving, one gently massaging breasts and the other busily unzipping jeans. When the jeans were undone Corrie slid her hand in over underwear to tease and excite.

"Corrie…" Alex moaned softly, her hips beginning to rock trying to get more solid contact from the other girl's limber digits. "Please." She didn't know exactly what she was asking for, but Corrie seemed to understand anyway.

"Okay, baby. Okay," Corrie whispered back. Her lips returned to Alex's neck, teeth and tongue used equally on the path from clavicle to jaw, then lips from jaw to mouth, until she caught Alex in another searing kiss. Her hand briefly rose out of Alex's pants but only to slip in again beneath the underwear this time. Fingers met with slick heat and Corrie knew exactly how to touch her just right. Corrie swallowed Alex's moans as her fingers built a rhythm the hips followed thrust for thrust.

Alex was going crazy. To be feeling so much and wanting so much more, she had to be crazy. Corrie's touch was driving her wild. She had almost no control over her body, she was completely enthralled by the Corrie's touch and the feelings it inspired within her. Her free hand, the one not holding Corrie's mouth to her own, struck out, groping blindly until latching onto the doorframe in a desperate bid to keep Alex grounded. Her knuckles turned white and she held on.

She tore her mouth away, breathing hard, and panted out quietly, "Corrie," a plea entering her tone, "Corrie, I need-"

Corrie was already responding. Her lips returned once again to the neck laid bare before her. Her hand abandoned Alex's breast to press flat against her sweat slicked lower back just above the rolling hips. Fingers curled inside just so and the heel of her hand pressed down hard with each push in just the right place, the muscles in her arm standing out with effort.

"Oh, yes! Corrie, like that," Alex groaned softly as her hips moved more desperately. "I'm so close. Corrie, I-I'm-"

"Yes, Alex," Corrie breathed hot into Alex's ear, "Yes, baby, come for me."

That pushed Alex over the edge. She stiffened, her head tossed back, mouth open in a noiseless cry. Corrie kept her fingers moving and looked up at Alex's face, proud to have caused that look, that breathless pleasure. Suddenly Alex's muscles relaxed and she slumped lightly against the door, head dipping to Corrie's shoulder, her hips still gently rocking with Corrie's movements. Corrie kissed her cheek, then her lips, one hand drawing patterns on her back while she slowly removed the other from Alex eliciting another quiet gasp.

"Corrie," Alex whispered, then she pulled Corrie to her and kissed her slowly, tenderly. She hummed against Corrie's lips and when they ended the kiss she smiled. "Your turn."

Corrie smiled back, and softly said, "I was hoping you would say that."

They disappeared into their room locked in another intense kiss.

Zack stood alone in the hallway now with a stupefied grin and a painful erection. "Best. Birthday. Ever."

************

**THE END**

_**Notes on the Pairing:**__ Alex Russo is a character from Wizards of Waverly Place, played by Selena Gomez, and appeared in 2 of the 3 episode epic crossover adventure - __**Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana**__. _

_Corrie is a classmate who went to Catholic school with Maddie and London. She made a few appearances on the SLOZAC, the first being the episode __**Forever Plaid. **__She is played by Vanessa Hudgens (of HSM fame)._


	7. James Doyle II

**Can't Fight the Moonlight**

By

James Doyle

*************

The fall semester at Seven Seas High neared its end. However, since the _S.S. Tipton _currently sailed in the South Atlantic, it was actually late spring. As the ship made her way along the Río de la Plata, many passengers crowded onto the upper decks to enjoy the warm weather and take in the lush, green landscapes of the estuary's Argentine south bank.

Cody Martin, however, found little joy in the season. A little over two months before, his girlfriend Bailey Pickett had received word that a late season tornado had devastated her hometown of Kettlecorn, Kansas. The program cheerfully refunded Bailey's tuition for the semester, and she returned home to help her family and friends rebuild and salvage whatever remained of their lives and livelihoods.

Cody loved his Bailey dearly, and wanted more than anything to help. Unfortunately, Bailey loved Cody just as much, and refused to let himself derail his education. Eventually, they came to agree that the best thing for both of them would be to end their relationship. Since then, they had exchanged an occasional e-mail, but made no attempt to remain close friends, since they realized it would be far too painful.

As the ship docked in Buenos Aires, Cody decided that since Bailey had let him go so he could continue his education at Seven Seas High, it wouldn't do for him to squander the opportunities it offered. As Zack, Marcus, and Woody went off in search of women and mischief, Cody set out to take in the cultural offerings of the historic city.

As it turned out, the city had far more to see than Cody could possibly take in during his short stay. Indeed, he imagined he could spend an entire day exploring the Metropolitan Cathedral, or the City Legislature, or the National Congress building. Heck, even the city waterworks was a palace!

Cody returned to the ship half an hour before curfew, only to find Marcus standing guard.

"What's going on?" demanded Cody.

"Um..." began Marcus. "Woody's a little...busy."

"By 'busy', do you mean _'bizay'_?"

"Dude, you are way too white to pull that off," taunted Marcus. "And yes, that's what I meant."

Cody sighed. "Let me know when they're done. I'll be in your room."

"Will do," agreed Marcus.

Cody took a seat at Zack's desk and proceeded to play around on his computer while Zack played video games.

"Hey bro," greeted Zack, not looking away from his game. "Have a good time nerding it up in _la ciudad_?"

"Yeah," Cody replied flatly. "I was actually feeling better until just now."

Zack groaned as he paused his game and turned to face his brother. "Alright, what's eatin' ya?"

"Woody," elaborated Cody. "I just can't believe how he...he..."

"Gets more ass than a toilet seat at Fenway Park?" supplied Zack.

"Exactly," said Cody. "I spent six months meticulously and painstakingly executing my plan to get with Bailey. And just when I thought I'd finally found the one, it all falls apart. And then there's Woody. I don't know what he's eating, but it seems like all he has to do is let the ladies get a whiff of him, and they're putty in his hands."

Zack smirked. "You're jealous."

"Don't be absurd!" denied Cody. "Why in the world would I want to be a manwhore?"

"I'm not talking about that," argued Zack. "Dude, here's the thing: Woody strikes out as often as he scores. You know that, right?"

Cody nodded.

"The difference between you and him," continued Zack, "Is that he just shrugs it off and keeps going."

"Are you suggesting I just forget about Bailey?"

"No, of course not," clarified Zack. "She'll always be special to you. I realize that. But dude, you've gotta move on. There's a whole world of romantic possibilities out there for you to explore. Sharpay do 'em!"

"You mean '_carpe diem,'" _corrected Cody. "Sharpay is Ashley Tisdale's character in the _High School Musical _series."

"Yeah, Maddie still insists she looks like her, and I still don't see it," continued Zack. "Anyway, you can't go to Buenos Aires without going dancing." Zack produced a few cards from his pocket. "I managed to rustle us up some fake I.D.'s. Tomorrow night, we're gonna tango it up until our legs fall off."

Fortunately for the boys, they weren't the only passengers interested in taking part in Argentina's national sport, and the ship's dance instructors were offering basic tango lessons. While the uncoordinated Woody needed quite a bit of instruction, the twins required only a brief refresher of what they'd learned from Esteban, and Marcus found that his hip-hop dancing skills adapted surprisingly well to the Latin dance moves.

That evening, the four boys went ashore, and relied upon Cody's fluency in Spanish to find an off-the-beaten-path _milonga, _where Moseby would be unlikely to find them, or catch wind of their activities. The taxi left them off at a dance hall that looked a little run-down, but still classy.

"Now remember," instructed Cody. "Do not make eye contact with a woman unless you want to dance with her."

As they made their initial rounds, Cody noted the abundance of gorgeous women (Latin and otherwise), and an equal number of devilishly-handsome men. He began to feel very much out of place, and tensed up.

"Zack, I don't think I can do this," panicked Cody.

"What you need is a drink," recommended Zack.

"Right," agreed Cody, much to his own surprise as his brother led him over to the bar.

Cody sipped tentatively at his wine before gulping it down. He ordered a second glass, and after downing that one, he relaxed sufficiently to take in the atmosphere of the dance hall. It was then that Zack spotted two familiar faces: A slim, athletic brunette, and her taller, darker, slightly curvier brunette friend.

"Max. Dakota.," called Zack.

"Zack?" called Max, surprised to see her old friends.

"Cody?" called Dakota, equally surprised to see the twins.

"What brings you ladies here?" asked Cody.

"I'm on vacation with my mom and her new boyfriend," explained Max. "I brought Dakota along so I wouldn't get bored."

"You look amazing," said Zack to Max. "I can't remember the last time I saw you in a dress."

"Thanks," said Max. "Just for the compliment, I'll forgive you for bringing up that incident again."

"Yeah, sorry," apologized Zack.

"So did you come here to talk?" goaded Max . "Or did you come here to dance?"

"Definitely the latter," answered Zack. "I've learned a few moves since you saw me last."

"Please," scoffed Max. "You wouldn't last ten seconds with me out on the dance floor."

Zack grinned diabolically. "Is that a challenge?"

Max smiled back, her face dangerously close to Zack's. "Absolutely."

"Oh, it's on!" declared Zack, grabbing his old friend by the hand and leading her out onto the floor.

Cody kept Dakota company as they watched Zack and Max tear up the dance floor. Unsurprisingly, Marcus and Woody had also had no trouble finding dance partners.

"I don't know why I let Max talk me into this," regretted Dakota. "I'm not a very good dancer."

"I'm sure you're better than you think," encouraged Cody. "Is there, perhaps, something else bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dakota.

"I know you and Zack went out a couple of times," elaborated Cody. "Maybe seeing him again is hard for you."

"Kind of," replied Dakota. "I mean, I was pretty sure things with him wouldn't go anywhere, but I gave it a try anyway. No regrets there. But Max is my friend, and forgive me for speaking ill of your brother, but I know his reputation, and I'm afraid he might hurt her again."

"I'll admit, that concerns me, as well," agreed Cody. "But it looks like those two still have something after all this time. If that's true, I don't think there's anything we can do to stop them."

"I suppose you're right," conceded Dakota.

Just then, the violins and the accordion began playing a familiar tune, a tune that was not only a popular tango song, but also one of Cody's favorite pieces of music, viz: _Por una Cabeza _by Carlos Gardel. Cody had always found the lyrics rather depressing, and much preferred the instrumental version, which the band played that night. The music overtook Cody, and he felt the overwhelming urge to dance welling up in his gut. He gazed at Dakota with his tango eyes. She smiled seductively and nodded her assent, at which point Cody led her off to the dance floor.

The piece began slowly and melodically, allowing Cody and Dakota to get the hang of things with some fairly simple back-and-forth and side-to-side movements. Then the pianist pounded on the ivories, and the string and accordion sections came in full force, prompting the couple to extend their joint hands out in front of them and parade down the dance floor like mirror images of one another. They executed several more such maneuvers throughout the song, as well as embellishments such as dips, twirls and lifts. It wasn't quite Argentine tango, but impressive enough to garner some applause at the end.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Dakota, her heart pounding like a submachine gun. "I had no idea you were such an incredible dancer."

"Usually I'm not," explained Cody, "But every once in awhile, something comes over me."

"Well, whatever it is, I like it!" approved Dakota.

"Glad somebody's having a good time," interjected Marcus as he and Woody approached the couple.

"Yeah," wheezed Woody. "This place sucks."

"Are you okay?" asked Dakota.

"I'll be fine," assured Woody as he took a puff on his inhaler. "I just overexerted myself a little."

"We should get back to the ship," recommended Cody.

"I'll take Woody back," offered Marcus. "No reason you two shouldn't have fun. By the way, can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Sure thing," agreed Cody. "Why, what's up?"

"I think my roommate has plans for the evening," noted Marcus, motioning toward Zack and Max, who were kissing and pawing at each other as they made their way toward the door.

"Right," said Cody. "I'll see you guys later."

Cody and Dakota danced a few more dances before he noticed her eyes watering.

"Are you okay?" asked Cody.

"It's the cigarette smoke," deduced Dakota. "It's playing hell with my allergies."

"That's probably what did Woody in," added Cody. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Dakota nodded in agreement, and the two headed for the door. About half an hour later, they found themselves taking a moonlight stroll through the Parque Tres de Febrero.

"I'm really glad we ran into each other," stated the tall brunette, to whom Cody had only recently caught up in height.

"Me too," agreed her blond companion. "I haven't had this much fun in months."

"How could you not have fun?" asked Dakota. "You live on a cruise ship."

"Well, since you asked," began Cody. "You heard about the Kettlecorn disaster, right?"

Dakota nodded. "I saw it on the news. It was really sad."

"Well, my ex-girlfriend Bailey is from Kettlecorn," continued Cody. "I had to let her go so she could go home and help her family through this."

"I'm sorry," sympathized Dakota.

"And yes, it was two months ago, and yeah, I should be over her," said Cody. "It's just..."

"She was your first," supplied Dakota after a brief pause.

"Well, no," replied Cody, not quite getting it. "You know my ex-girlfriend Barbara, and before her was Irma."

"No," clarified Dakota. "I mean the girl you gave your virginity to."

Cody stopped walking and turned to face her. "How did you know that?"

"It's in your voice," explained Dakota. "That same bittersweet undertone I get when I talk about Doug."

"I don't think I know him," said Cody.

"No," confirmed Dakota. "No, you wouldn't. He didn't go to Cheevers. Actually, I met him at a football game when we were playing Southie. As crazy as this sounds, I thought he and I would be together forever. It sure seemed that way. That is, until I caught him in bed with Dana Wuhl."

"That son of a bitch!" reacted Cody. It was then he noticed that Dakota had begun to cry. Instinctively, he put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"You're better off without him," added Cody.

"I know I am," said Dakota, regaining her composure. "But he was my first. So far, he's the only guy I've been with. So yeah, I know how you feel."

"But Bailey never cheated on me," argued Cody. Of that much, he was certain.

"It doesn't matter," countered Dakota. "I think in a perfect world, we're supposed to be with the person we first give ourselves to for life. I'll never completely fall out of love with Doug, no matter how badly he hurt me, and you'll never fall completely out of love with Bailey. The best we can do is move on, and if possible, to try and love again."

As the evening went on, Cody and Dakota lost track of time (not to mention the number of laps they'd made around the lake), talking about anything and everything.

"Any idea yet where you're going to school?" asked Dakota.

"MIT for sure," answered Cody. "It's my first choice, and I've got a full ride."

"That's awesome," praised Dakota.

"And what about you?" asked Cody.

"My grades took a major hit from the whole Doug fiasco," regretted Dakota. "But I did manage to scrape together enough money to go to ZooMass Boston."

"I'm sure you'll find it challenging enough," consoled Cody.

"Yeah," said Dakota. "I don't think I'd last five minutes at MIT, though."

"Nonsense," argued Cody. "I happen to know how intelligent you are. That's why Zack came to you for tutoring."

Dakota snorted. "Trust me, Zack's interest in my 'tutoring' had nothing to with my academic achievements."

"And yet, you went out with him."

"Well..." said the tall girl, "I was kind of hoping that underneath his underachieving demeanor, he'd be enough like his brother to pique my interest."

"Whoa, pause and rewind!" reacted Cody as Dakota's words hit him like an ICBM. "You're saying you had a crush on _me _freshman year?"

"I did," confirmed Dakota.

"Why the hell didn't you say something?" demanded Cody.

"That one should be obvious," explained Dakota. "You were with Barbara."

Suddenly, it all made sense. Cody had often wondered what an intellectual girl with exquisite taste in gourmet food would see in Zack. Now he knew.

"Is this what you meant when you said you were glad we ran into each other?" asked Cody.

Dakota nodded. "I thought maybe fate was giving us another chance."

At that moment, Cody realized for the first time what had been going on that evening. Without realizing it, he'd been a date with an incredibly beautiful and intelligent woman. Seeing the moonlight reflect off of her, he only now realized how beautiful she was. Even though his last girlfriend had been as lily-white as he, Cody had always been partial to women of Asian heritage, of which Dakota had just enough to complement her Caucasian features. As he contemplated this, a certain song played in his head.

_You can try to resist__  
__Try to hide from my kiss__  
__But you know, but you know that you__  
__Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark__  
__You'll surrender your heart__  
__But you know, but you know that you__  
__Can't fight the moonlight_

_No...you can't fight it__  
__It's gonna get to your heart_

Cody had no intention of fighting the moonlight. Without warning, he seized the dark-haired beauty by the sides of her face and attacked her lips. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth, and their tongues danced such that anything they'd done on the dance floor paled in comparison. Cody did his best to suck the air out of Dakota's lungs, causing her to moan loudly in his mouth. No one knows what might have transpired in that park had the chimes of a distant church bell not interrupted them.

"It's midnight," declared Cody.

"Oh my gosh!" reacted Dakota. "Are you gonna be in trouble?"

Cody nodded. "If they decide to do bed checks tonight, I'm a dead man!"

Dakota sighed with disappointment. "I guess you'd better be getting back, then."

Cody gently lifted her chin and smiled. "In for a penny; in for a pound. The least I could do is see you back to your hotel room."

The taxi ride and subsequent climbing of the steps passed without either of them noticing, lost to their memories forever in a blur of heat and saliva.

"Max and I have our own room," informed Dakota as Cody squeezed her buttocks and kissed up and down her neck.

"Good thing Max is out for the night," noted Cody as he paused his ministrations for a moment.

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Dakota as she opened the door.

The two young lovers stumbled through the door and immediately collapsed onto the bed, embedding their fingers in one another's hair as they kissed all the more fervently. A few moments later, Dakota broke the kiss and stood at the foot of the bed. She seductively unzipped her evening gown and allowed it to drop to the floor, revealing a pink strapless bra and matching panties. Cody throughly enjoyed the show as he kicked off his shoes, then tossed aside his jacket and bow-tie. He started to unbutton his shirt when the brunette shook a finger at him.

"Uh uh," she admonished. "That's my job."

Dakota sat behind Cody and gently kissed the side of his face as she slowly and lovingly unbuttoned his tux shirt. Once she'd finished, he lifted his arms to assist, and she lifted the shirt off him and tossed it aside. She drew him in for another deep and passionate kiss before pushing him down onto the bed. She began rolling up his undershirt and followed closely behind with her lips, kissing up his stomach, chest, and neck before arriving back and his lips, taking her turn to steal his breath as she dispatched the shirt.

Cody decided it was his turn, and gently lay his lover down upon the bed. From thence, he kissed and gently nibbled at her flesh, eliciting numerous gasps and coos as he made his way down her neck and onto her chest. Cody make short work of her bra, and paused for a moment to admire the perky, yet round assets before him, each topped with a quarter-sized brown nipple. Overwhelmed with the desire to love them with his mouth, Cody took one breast in his left hand, and gently kneaded it, tweaking the nipple with his thumb. He covered the other nipple with his lips, sucking, tonging, and gently nibbling upon the sensitive peak as he saw fit. His lover responded with heavy and erratic breathing, and occasional chattering of her teeth.

Cody spent a few moments giving the other breast the same treatment before moving on to the other set of lips he desired. He continued to kiss and nibble down the darker girl's stomach until he reached the band of her panties. Carefully, he seized the fabric with his teeth, and pulled the already-soaked panties down to about mid-thigh. He then employed his hand in bringing the garment far enough that Dakota could kick it off.

The MIT-bound high school senior could hardly believe the site in front of him: An indescribably beautiful and exotic young woman, completely and totally nude before him. He drew in for a closer look at her fragrant womanhood, guarded by a neatly-trimmed patch of almost-black hair. He teased her with a few kisses on his inner thighs before attacking his target.

"Oh my!" gasped Dakota as he began kissing her vaginal folds, then making out with her inner lips, clamping his mouth down upon them as he explored her love canal with his tongue.

"Oh yes, right there!" instructed the young woman as her teenage lover found just the right spot with his tongue. She bucked her hips and pulled his face deeper into her each time he hit her trigger. As she felt her climax approaching, she reached down and pushed him away. Cody took no offense, as they now agreed without words that they wanted to share their magic moment together.

Dakota produced something out of her purse and put it in her mouth, which Cody assumed incorrectly at first to be a piece of gum. She gently stroked his manhood a few times through his tux pants, but stopped short, lest her lover expend himself right then and there. She unfastened his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees in one fell swoop, then tossed them aside as he lifted his legs to assist her.

"You're too good for that," admonished Cody as Dakota took his member in her hand and moved her face toward it. She shot him a look admonishing him to shut his piehole before placing hers on the tip of his manhood. As she went down, he felt something familiar being applied. As she made her way back up, Cody found himself properly outfitted with a condom.

"Holy shit!" gasped Cody. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Dakota said nothing, but smiled as she laid down on the bed beside Cody, kissing him passionately and pulling his face down with hers as she did so. The young man slowly laid down upon his lover, savoring every square centimeter of her skin upon his as he did so.

"Are you ready?" asked Cody once in position.

Dakota nodded. "Take me."

Cody found her entrance unassisted, and penetrated her ever so slowly. Her previous beau having made short work of her hymen, Dakota felt no pain as he did so, only the pleasure of being filled up by the young man she'd wanted for so long. Cody briefly lay still, buried to the hint inside of her, so both could relish the moment.

"A perfect fit," they said in unison. They both laughed for a moment, then Cody withdrew almost completely, then plunged back in. Their lips met, and they kissed vigorously as Cody made love to Dakota in slow, deliberate strokes. As her insides demanded more, Cody felt as though she were trying to suck him in through both openings.

Cody broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, gazing into her dark green eyes as he gradually increased his pace.

"Faster," grunted Dakota. "Harder."

Happy to oblige, Cody picked up the pace, putting his buttocks into it as he thrust into her. He continued until he felt something building up within him. Not at all ready to finish, he slowed down. He placed a hand behind Dakota's neck and pulled her up with him as he sat up, penetrating her from a different angle.

The ancient bed frame upon which the two teens made love creaked in protest as they met one another's thrusts, holding each other so tightly that they feared they might fuse together.

"Oh gosh, yes!" exclaimed Dakota about every third thrust, receiving a good deal of clitoral stimulation from this position. Waves of indescribable pleasure resonated through her body with ever-increasing frequency and intensity, like the cannon blasts in Tchaikovsky's _1812 Overture_. Multiple muscle groups began spasming, causing her hands to contract and dig her nails into Cody's back.

Cody, for his part, didn't mind at all. It only added to the excitement of repeatedly departing and returning to the warm, wet, cozy promised land in which he now found himself.

"Oh no," gasped Dakota. "Oh no." It was one of many incoherently ramblings she found escaping her lips. Her muscles continued to move of their accord, and pulses of energy continued to surge through her nervous system. With the Martin twin she really wanted deep inside of her, as physically close together as two people could get, she knew her perfect moment was upon her.

"Ah, Cody!" she cried as she arched backward, catching herself with her outstretched hands. "I'm coming!"

Cody could feel the walls collapsing around him, squeezing him for all he was worth. He could contain himself no longer, and now that his beloved had had her magic moment, he no longer wanted to.

"Oh sweet Dakota!" cried Cody as he emptied himself into the condom. Both orgasms lasted a good minute before Dakota collapsed upon the bed, and Cody collapsed on top of her. They exchanged a few soft, tender kisses before Cody slid out of her and rolled over beside her. She rested her head upon his shoulder, and they drifted off to sleep.

The young couple found themselves rudely awakened the next morning to the ringing of Cody's satellite phone (the one perk of the Seven Seas program he wished he didn't have at the moment.) He tumbled out of bed and fumbled around for his pants. His eyes still not focused enough to read the Caller ID, he answered the phone, correctly guessing the caller.

"Yeah," croaked Cody.

"Cody, where in creation are you?" demanded Marion Moseby.

"The Hotel Asturias," informed Cody, not being able to grasp anything other than the literal meaning first thing in the morning.

"And just what in the blazes are you doing there?"

"Look, Mr. Moseby, I'll explain everything when I get back," promised Cody, just now realizing how much trouble he was in.

"It had better be good," warned Moseby. "The _Tipton _weighs anchor in two hours. Heaven help me if I have to explain to your mother why you got left behind in Argentina."

Cody went into the washroom and cleaned himself up as best he could.

"How much trouble are you in?" asked Dakota as Cody gathered up his clothes.

"Oh, let's see," calculated Cody. "I'd say two weeks detention; one week confined to quarters."

"Oh gosh!" Dakota exclaimed remorsefully. "I'm so sorry."

Cody took a seat beside her on the bed and took her hands in his.

"I'm not," he responded. "Being with you was the most incredible thing I've ever done. It was well worth it."

Dakota sighed. "Please tell me this won't be a one-night stand," she pleaded.

"It won't," promised Cody. "If you're willing to wait for me, I'll be back in Boston in June."

"Of course I am," declared Dakota. "You came back to me after this long. What's another six months?"

Dakota found a pad of hotel stationary, upon which she jotted down her contact information, and Cody did the same.

"I have to go," regretted Cody, placing a hand on the side of his lover's face. "The ship sails at noon, with or without me."

Cody kissed his new girlfriend tenderly, then looked upon her longingly as he made his way to the door.

"Bye for now," Cody said sorrowfully.

"Write me," urged the dark-haired beauty.

"Every day," promised her handsome Nordic beau.

The _Tipton _sailed northward toward her next port-of-call in Brazil, which the four friends would only be able to enjoy through a porthole.

"Look at those two," commented Marcus on the Martin twins. "I don't think they even care that they're in detention."

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" asked Zack. "We were the ones out all night."

"Apparently, Connie was out with her new Latin lover and saw all four of us at the club," explained Woody.

"So you and Max," observed Cody.

"How about you and Dakota?" countered Zack. "Didn't see that coming."

"You realize Moseby's not gonna let us out of his sight for the rest of the school year," noted Cody.

"Yeah," acknowledged Zack. "But man, was it worth it!"

"So worth it," agreed Cody.

**The End**

Por una Cabeza _is an extremely popular tango song, and probably the most familiar to American audiences. It can be heard during the dance scenes in the movies _Scent of a Woman _and _True Lies, _and in Liam Neeson's first scene in _Schindler's List.

_My assigned pair was Cody and Dakota._

_Cody requires no introduction for Suite Life fans._

_Dakota appeared in the episode "Romancing the Phone." She's one of Zack's many conquests, whose attention Zack first grabbed under the pretense of a study date. Zack tried to impress her with gourmet food, actually prepared by Travis, a cute, smart, well-traveled kids who befriended the twins in that episode. Dakota sees through the ruse, but agrees to give Zack a second chance based on the amount of effort he put into the ruse. She's not been seen, heard from, or mentioned since. She's played by Kelsey Chow, who looks much more Asian in her IMDB photos._

_Ernest Hemingway said one couldn't write about places one had never been, but he died before the advent of the Internet. Special thanks to Wikitravel for info on Buenos Aires._

Song Credit:

"Can't Fight the Moonlight"  
Written by Diane Warren  
Performed by LeAnn Rimes  
From the album _I Need You _(2001)


	8. SilverTurtle III

**_Publisher's Note: _**_Make sure to read the T-rated version of this story first in the Strange Love Collection, posted by Wyntirsno_.

**Disappointment**

By SilverTurtle

Rating: M

**********

His hands were warm as they slid across the bare skin of her torso, smoothing over hips and belly to cup and squeeze her breasts. She pressed herself up and into that touch, letting her head fall back against the pillows.

His mouth was hot as it peppered kisses on her neck and chest, blazing a trail of fiery arousal that shot straight to her groin when lips closed around breast and tongue laved nipple. She gasped in shock at the first touch of tongue on areola, but soon was humming in satisfaction.

His hips were strong and steady against her own, rocking forcefully between her legs while she cried out in approval. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in tighter, deeper, while her body rushed to meet his every thrust and her hands clutched his shoulders.

Harder and faster, they moved together as one in a dance as old as mankind, flying quickly towards the peak of pleasure.

They hung on the precipice, full nearly to bursting, bodies aching for the release they sought together.

Thrust.

Thrust.

_Thrust. _

And they were over, tumbling into orgasm with matching moans and shudders.

****

Mary-Margaret awoke with a groan, fingers between her legs wet and warm, a name "_Marion_" tumbling from her lips.

She sighed, just a dream. Again.

It was always just a dream.

**********

**THE END**

_**Notes on the Pairing:**__ Mary-Margaret is a girl who went to school with London and Maddie, and is a friend to both (though it was touch and go for her and London for a while there). She appeared in several episodes of __**The Suite Life of Zack and**__**Cody **__and was played by Monique Coleman. _

_Marion Moseby is the manager of the Boston Tipton Hotel and the S.S. Tipton and a kind of stand-in father figure for London. He often spends his time chasing down Zack and Cody for various troubles they've caused. He appears in both __**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**__ and __**The Suite Life on Deck**__ and is played by Phill Lewis._


	9. James Doyle III

**The Real Magic**

By

James Doyle

Once upon a time in the Wizard World, there was a contest like no other. It was a contest that divided hordes of wizards and other magical creatures into two distinct camps. Everyone seemed all to quick to give their own opinion as to who would win the duel and become the Russo family wizard: Justin or Alex.

Only the most impetuous and foolhardy of wizard bookmakers dared give odds for the contest, as to any sane statistician, the odds seemed pretty close to even money. Little did these bookies know, this contest would make them rich...them, along with the few brave souls who dared to wager on Max Russo to win.

Everyone, including his siblings, had dismissed Max as entirely too stupid to entertain any possibility of his winning the contest. As the great philosopher Homer Simpson once said, "Stupid like a fox!" When the time came, Max blew his siblings away with such cunning, skill, and intuition as they could never have hoped to anticipate.

Truth be told, Justin couldn't have been prouder of his little brother. The only problem was, this left him without a clear career path, as he'd put all of his eggs in the basket of becoming a family wizard. While Justin had dozens of academic interests, he had no idea which of them he liked well enough to make his life's work.

Even though he'd been offered full scholarships at a number of institutions, Justin didn't want to commit to a prestigious school while he still lacked direction. For this reason, he chose to attend the University of Massachusetts Amherst. He finished his first semester with perfect marks without having to put much effort into it. Though he'd managed to fill his discretionary time with a number of worthwhile extra-curricular activities (including, to his pleasant surprise, a collegiate-level Alien Languages Club,) he nonetheless felt a little out of place, and wondered if perhaps attending UMass had been the wrong choice. Little did he know, everything was about to change.

Justin returned for the fall semester, hoping General Chemistry 2 would provide more of a challenge than Gen Chem 1. As he read the syllabus, he knew the class material would disappoint him again. As class began, however, something else caught his attention. An attractive and fashionably-dressed young Asian woman, whom he recognized immediately, came running through the door and took the last available seat next to Justin.

Throughout class, Justin found it difficult to concentrate. London Tipton was sitting next to him, and once the professor stopped talking, he knew he'd have to face her. A thoroughly unpleasant mix of anger, fear, sorrow, and remorse created a knot in his stomach. He thought about running away and switching to another section of the class. But deep in his heart, he knew how cowardly that would be, and that he at least had to say something to her.

"Hi," Justin greeted timidly as London got up to leave.

"Oh, hello," replied London, turning to face him.

"You're London Tipton," observed Justin.

London grimaced and nodded. "Not like I can hide it."

"You probably don't remember me," continued Justin. "I'm Justin Russo. We on the _S.S. Tipton_, on the teen cruise to Hawaii."

"I do remember you," said London. "How are you?"

"You're not mad at me?" asked Justin.

"No," answered London. "Why should I be mad?"

Justin sighed. He deliberated as to whether it would be wise to bring it up again.

"Look, I did something really selfish and stupid to you," explained Justin. "Could I possibly apologize to you over lunch?"

"Wow, that's weirdest way I've ever been asked out," puzzled London. "Okay. Lunch doesn't work for me. Dinner at six?"

"I can do that," said Justin.

"Good," said London. "Meet me in front of the Union at five-thirty."

Justin waited in front of the Union as planned. At five-thirty sharp, London pulled up in her Chevy Cobalt sedan, and Justin got in. London drove them to a small, off-the-beaten-path tavern in nearby Northampton, where a hostess showed them to a table on the upper level in the back.

"I have to say," observed Justin. "This isn't the sort of place I'd picture you eating. For that matter, I wouldn't picture you driving a Cobalt, either."

"I'm trying to keep a low profile," explained London.

"Is that why you're going to U. Mass?" asked Justin.

London nodded.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" prodded London.

Justin sighed, sucking up the courage to come clean. "London, you obviously don't remember, but I masqueraded as a doctor to try and impress you."

"You're still hanging onto that after all these years?" chuckled London. "Don't worry about it! I forgive you."

"London, I lied to you, and I manipulated you," argued Justin.

"Well," countered London. "Maybe you wouldn't have felt like you had to if I weren't so inaccessible. Maybe I should be the one asking forgiveness."

"All right, then!" declared Justin. "Let's put that whole incident behind us!"

London smiled. "Agreed."

It was then that Justin noticed that London seemed different. It took him a moment, but he soon realized, much to his surprise, that London was, in fact, capable of having an adult conversation.

"Hey, since when do you use words like 'inaccessible?'" asked Justin, not quite sure it was the best way to broach the subject.

"You have me there," capitulated London. "The truth is, I was just used to not thinking. But last semester was kind of a wake-up call. I really had to pull myself together to survive with a C average."

"So you're not really..." began Justin, searching for a polite way to say it.

"Stupid," supplied London. "It's okay; you can say it. No, I'm not the retard you met on the cruise. But I'm not a genius, either."

"I think that could be said of most of us," encouraged Justin.

"What I mean is, I really do struggle in school." elaborated London. "I sure as hell couldn't have gotten into Harvard on my own, and I wasn't gonna go there just because my father did. I would've drowned!"

"So that's the real reason you're here," deduced Justin.

London nodded. "Maybe if I try and muddle through like everybody else, I'll actually accomplish something for once."

Justin realized at that moment that he was now seeing something he'd never seen before: the real London Tipton. He had sensed on the cruise that there was more to London than the shallow, self-absorbed, anti-social imbecile she had presented herself to be. Never had he imagined that she had it within her to be humble, honest, and hard-working. He liked what he saw, and he wanted to encourage her as much as possible.

"I'd like you to be my lab partner," offered Justin.

"I can't ask you to do that," London initially declined. "I'd be dead weight."

"No, you won't," argued Justin. "Trust me, this class will be a lot easier for you and a lot more challenging for me if we work through it together."

"Alright," agreed London.

The first few weeks proved more challenging than either of them expected. Justin found that London had learned very little in Gen Chem 1, and he basically had to teach her all over again. London also became frustrated, as she rehearsed and tried to absorb concepts that seemed so far removed from anything in her experience.

Eventually, the learning process began to run more smoothly. London finally started to grasp the scientific method, and spent late hours in the lab with Justin, running the experiments over and over until she got them right. Justin's success with her began to bear fruit in other classes as well, as she found her math class much more accessible having already applied the same concepts in chemistry. She also found the structure of the lab reports similar to the papers she was expected to write in English and other classes, and thus her writing improved considerably.

As much as London appreciated Justin's academic help, she found that she valued his companionship even more. In fact, many of the things she'd appreciated about Dr. Fossil, she found to be true of the real Justin Russo, as well. She found his tastes in music and art a bit odd at first, but found, for the most part, that she enjoyed them as well, once she gave them a chance.

Before long, Justin and London's schedules revolved so much around one another that they found themselves doing almost everything together, including working out. London had always been attracted to Justin, but as she watched the young Latino lift, flex, stretch, and sweat, she felt her heart race faster than she could ever make it go on the treadmill. Neither had Justin failed to notice London's lean, well-toned physique.

Though he had to admit his celebrity crush on London had started out that way, Justin knew that his admiration for London extended far beyond sheer lust. With each passing day, he found it more difficult to imagine his life without her. As he contemplated this, a deep sorrow overcame him, for as much as he wanted to, he wasn't sure he could share the most intimate aspect of his life with her.

The Russos had been a distinguished and noble clan of wizards since the Roman Era. Even though Justin was no longer a wizard, he couldn't deny his heritage. Neither could he deny his many experiences and adventures as a wizard that had been instrumental in making him the man he was. It wasn't that Justin thought the Wizard Council would turn him into a reptile. No, he was certain at this point that London could be trusted. But would she believe him? Or would she dismiss him as a liar, or worse, a raving lunatic?

Justin knew then that he had to take that risk. He cared deeply for London, and wanted desperately to be more than friends with her. He had to trust her with this most intimate detail of his life, to do with it what she would. He awaited the right moment, which came sooner than he expected.

Justin stopped by London's apartment one afternoon to find her on the computer.

"Hey," greeted Justin as he entered.

"Hey yourself," replied London, not looking away from the screen.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Waiting for mid-term grades to be posted," answered London. "Justin, I'm so scared."

"I'm sure you did fine," assured Justin.

"They're up!" announced London. "You look for me, Justin. I can't watch."

Justin took a seat at the computer and clicked the button.

"Let's see," narrated Justin. "I see three B's, an A-, and a B-."

"Is that good?" London asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it means you've gone from a C average to a solid B," elaborated Justin.

"Yay me!" exclaimed London, jumping and clapping.

"I think we should celebrate," recommended Justin. "Our place?"

"Actually, I was thinking my place," said London as she made a few phone calls.

The following evening, Justin had just finished donning his best coat and tie when he received a text message from London. He ran down the stairs and got into the limo, where London awaited him, clad in a mint green evening gown.

"Looking sharp, Russo," complimented London.

"Thanks," accepted Justin. "And you! You look amazing!"

"What, this old thing?" dismissed London.

Justin thought even London's most modest outfits made her look like a model. He realized it had nothing whatever to do with her outfit.

"You look amazing in anything you wear," added Justin.

"I really appreciate that," thanked London.

Two hours later, the limo arrived at the Tipton Hotel. Norman the Doorman smiled warmly as he held the door for London, as he'd done ever since she was a little girl. The look he shot Justin spoke volumes, letting him know in no uncertain terms that there would be hell to pay if he ever hurt London. It made him worry even more about what he had to say.

"Ah, Miss London, wonderful to see you," greeted Patrick, the Maitre d'.

"And you as well, Patrick," said London,

"And who is your gentleman caller?" Patrick inquired politely.

"This is Justin Russo," introduced London. "A very good friend from school."

"A pleasure to serve you this evening, Mr. Russo," said Patrick as he showed them to their table. "This way, please."

"I have to admit," confessed Justin after they took their seats, "I grew up in a sandwich shop, so I don't know a lot about gourmet food."

"I can order for us, if you'd like," offered London.

"Please," accepted Justin.

Sometime during her senior year in high school, London had cultivated an interest in football. Thus, they began their dinner conversation with some rousing smalltalk about Justin's beloved Jets and London's beloved Patriots. As their entrees arrived, London began to sense Justin's apprehension.

"Is something wrong?" asked London.

"Gosh, I hope not," replied Justin.

"What do you mean?"

Justin took a deep breath and spoke his peace. "London, I used to be a wizard."

London let out her trademark machine-gun laugh. "For a minute there, I thought you were being serious."

"I am serious," affirmed Justin.

"You can't be," argued London. "There's no such thing as magic."

"Believe me, there is," countered Justin.

"Even if I believed you, and I'm not saying I do," said London, "How can anyone be a wizard then not be one?"

"The wizard council implemented this stupid rule that only one child per family can become a full wizard," explained Justin. "The rest lose their powers and become mortals. To everyone's shock and awe, my brother Max won the contest."

The two sat in silence for several minutes as London took in what Justin had told her. Finally, it clicked.

"So that's how he got all that stuff in that bag," deduced London. "Two objects can't occupy the same space at the same time!"

"Exactly!" praised Justin, thankful that London's newfound understanding of chemistry was helping her understand and believe him.

For the rest of their meal, Justin told London the other side of his life story. He told her about his wizard training, and many of the interesting stories therefrom. Most of these stories included Justin's sister Alex. London knew that Alex was a senior in high school, and planned to stay in New York to attend art school. That evening, she learned that Alex had gotten herself and Justin into many sticky situations, including erasing Justin from all memory except hers.

Justin even shared with London the most painful aspect of his previous life. He had been in love with a vampire named Juliet. When they became trapped in a museum exhibit, and the skylight above threatened to kill her at daybreak, Justin allowed her to be captured by a mummy so that the mummy would take her away and she could live. He managed to find her with the help of a werewolf, only to have that same werewolf bite her and deprive her of her vampire powers. Juliet compelled Justin to let her go, so that she might spare him the anguish of watching her die.

London noticed that Justin had begun to cry. She walked around the table, and put her arms around him.

"Oh Justin," comforted London. "I'm so sorry."

Justin took a moment to regain his composure, then spoke again.

"I have a lot more say," said Justin. "But I don't think this is the place for it."

"Come with me," instructed London, taking Justin by the hand, leaving Patrick to charge the meal to her account.

A few minutes later, Justin found himself in most luxurious suite he'd ever seen.

"This is amazing," marveled Justin.

"It used to be much larger," added London, "But daddy and I decided I didn't need all that space if I wasn't going to be here most of the time."

"This from the girl who had a submarine following the _S.S. Tipton _with her wardrobe," noted Justin.

"Oh that?" said London. "That's just an urban legend that I was always happy to perpetuate. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about."

Justin led her over to the couch and took her hands in his.

"I've told you everything there is to know about me," continued Justin, "Because I want there to be no secrets between us. Being a wizard let me find Juliet. I'll never forget her, and I wouldn't trade my time with her for anything. But that part of my life is over. And now I've found someone new. Someone who's every bit as special, in her own way."

"You're talking about me, aren't you?" observed London.

"I am," confirmed Justin. "And as crazy as this sounds, I'm glad having you in my life has nothing to do with my being a wizard."

"You know," said London, her voice trembling. "A wise man once told me that the real magic is in how we feel about each other."

Justin nodded, and found the courage to say the words. "I love you, London."

"I love you, too, Justin," reciprocated London without a moment's hesitation.

"That's pretty magical," added Justin.

"Definitely," agreed London.

No longer able to restrain their passion, their faces came together of their own accord. They took their time kissing, starting by playing with one another's lips, attacking from several different angles. After a few moments of this, they hungered for more of one another, and slowly opened their mouths. The oddly sweet taste of the young heiress' hot breath entering Justin's mouth intoxicated him, and he explored everywhere his tongue could reach. They found one another's tongues, which slowly and gently caressed one another.

As they broke their kiss, Justin gently ran his fingers through Asian beauty's long, jet-black hair. As he did so, she began to unfasten his tie, giving him a clue as to where this was going.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked softly.

"I want you to have my virginity," offered London. "If you'll let me have yours."

Justin had no clue how London had figured it out, but it was true. He and Juliet had been to third base once or twice, but thus far, he had never fully experienced a woman. London's purity, however, was not for want of opportunity, and it inflamed Justin's heart to know that London counted him, of all people, worthy of this.

Justin nodded, and allowed London to continue untying his tie, assisting her by shrugging off his jacket. Unsure of how to proceed, the tall, dark young man went with what felt right, and took London by the waist, guiding her onto his lap. As she, she could feel his manhood already straining against the inside of his pants. Before she could do anything, Justin gently nibbled on her ear. London gasped, surprised at how aroused she was by this.

Justin planted small kisses along the sides of her head, and up and down her neck. As he did so, he crossed his arms in front of her, and took her small, firm breasts into his heads. It wasn't the first time London had allowed herself to be touched this way. Yet, the tenderness of Justin's sweet caress caused her breath to come in spurts.

The young Mexican-Italian resumed kissing his lover's shoulders, slowly pulling the straps of her dress as he did. He took a moment to unzip her dress, and brought it down to almost to her waist.

"A little help here," requested Justin as he struggled with her bra clasp.

London giggled as she reached back and undid the clasp, and casually tossed her bra aside. Justin found the sight of London's modest, perky breasts positively irresistible. He began kissing her collarbone, then made his way down to the valley between her two peaks. As he took her bare left breast into his hand, London felt her muscles tense up at the unfamiliar, yet delightful sensation of her lover's hand upon her bare flesh. She jumped back slightly at the intense, piercing pleasure of Justin taking her nipple into his mouth, gently manipulating it every way he could think of with his teeth and tongue.

"Take me to bed," commanded London. All too happy to comply, the former wizard, now learning a new kind of wizardry, scooped his lover up into his arms and transported her the old-fashioned way into the bedroom. After setting her down upon the bed, Justin took a seat behind her, only to have London pushing him down onto the bed.

"Hot damn, you're strong!" marveled Justin. London grinned diabolically and quickly unbuttoned Justin's shirt. He cast it aside as he'd done with his jacket, and London began rolling up his undershirt, feeling his hard muscles with one and two fingers as she went along. Justin found himself trembling at the subtle intensity of his lab partner's touch.

Her lover's shirt out of the way, London lay down beside him, and two began kissing once again. As they did so, London clumsily undid Justin's pants and pulled them down just far enough, along with his underwear, to allow his manhood to escape and arise to its full potential. Justin began to wonder if his new girlfriend might actually be a wizard, as he swore he could feel an energy field emanating from her hand and up and down his shaft as she gently stroked it.

Wanting to return the favor, Justin worked his hand down into London's panties. He felt his way past the soft tuft of bush before locating her soaking wet, searing hot vaginal folds. Slowly and gently, he slid his middle digit into her womanhood. As he moved his finger in and out, and in small circles, he hit just the right spot, sending a jolt throughout London's whole body, causing her to grip him even tighter as she stroked.

"Wait," said Justin, feeling something start to build. "Not yet."

London nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what he meant. London helped Justin out of his pants, then took a moment to admire all there was to see of his lean, muscular physique. Wanting to return the favor, London allowed her dress to fall, at last, to the floor. Afterward, she lay upon the bed, leaving her panties and stockings to her lover. Justin was happy to oblige, and took her stalkings down with her panties as he removed them (London was quite sure Justin had ruined her stockings, and couldn't care less.)

Justin knelt on the bed for a moment, scanning the petite, slender, firm body of the woman he loved, displayed for his eyes only. He found himself especially intoxicated by her perfect honey-colored skin. He planted a kiss upon her left knee, then slowly kissed his way up the inside of her thighs, until the irresistible aroma of her sexpot drew him in. Justin planted a series of small kisses up and down London's slit, sending shivers up her spine. He then explored every centimeter of her womanhood with his tongue, savoring the indescribably exquisite taste of her secretions, and causing her hips to buck uncontrollably of their own accord.

"Oh my!" cried London as her nervous system caught fire every time Justin hit that one special spot. As much delirious pleasure as her lover's mouth upon her vagina gave London, her body ached to know him completely. She reached into her bedside table and produced a condom, handing down to Justin, who knelt at the foot of the bed and applied the device, below London's field of vision.

Now properly outfitted, Justin slowly, but steadily kissed his way up London's torso, stopping at each breast briefly for one last suckle. He brought his face to hers, and rested his tip upon her entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" asked Justin.

"Make love to me!" demanded London.

Justin pushed forward ever so slightly, embedding his tip in her.

"This might hurt a little," warned Justin.

London nodded, and Justin pushed ever so slowly against her maidenhead. Without warning, all of the tension released as the young heiress' virginity gave way, causing her to cry out in pain, and Justin to embed himself deep within her.

Justin lay still inside of his love as he tenderly wiped the tears away from her face.

"We can stop if you want," offered Justin.

"No," reiterated London. "Make love to me."

Justin withdrew almost all the way, then slowly reentered her. With each stroke, London felt the pain subside, and before she knew it, the joy of having the elder of the Russo boys deep inside of her emanated from her core and radiated throughout her body. She wrapped her arms and legs around the Chicano, and kissed him deeply and fervently, wanting feel as much of him as possible.

Justin couldn't have agreed more as he moved in and out of the woman he loved. He decided the Council could keep the Wizard World. He could think of no place he'd rather be than deep within the tight, warm, wet inner sanctum of his beloved London Tipton.

"Oh yes!" cried London. "More!"

Justin thrust into her faster and harder, always keeping aware of the very real possibility of bottoming out. Eventually, he and London found a rhythm they could agree upon, and as her thrusts met his, they moved together as one single body.

London loved Justin with all of her heart, and she found the love moving from her heart down to the place where their bodies joined as one. It combined with indescribably intense, aching pleasure she felt, and she felt an energy spike building in her pelvis as her butt muscle began to contract.

"Oh baby!" cried London. "Push me! Push me over!"

Justin had no trouble interpreting her words. He changed his motion ever so slightly, causing the walls around him to contract.

"Oh, Mary and Joseph!" cried London, co-opting one of Maddie's expressions, as the brunt of her orgasm hit. Justin himself opted for a primal scream as London's orgasm pushed him over the edge, his release like a runaway freight train moving through his shaft.

Full spent, Justin lay upon London's breast for a moment.

"Oh, that was something else," grunted London, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Oh, hell yes," agreed Justin.

The Asian girl and her studious Latin lover lay silent and awake for awhile, content to enjoy the safety and comfort of one another's arms.

"What are you thinking?" asked London.

"Just how amazing it is that the love of my life, the woman of my dreams, is none other than London Tipton," answered Justin.

London giggled. "Your friends are gonna be _so _jealous."

Justin grinned. "Yes, they will."

"I love you," declared London, gently stroking Justin's face.

"I love you," reciprocated Justin.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," apologized London.

"It wouldn't have worked out," argued Justin. "I wasn't willing to give up my magic."

"And now?"

"I honestly don't miss it," declared Justin. "Now that I've found the real magic."

**The End**

_Justin Russo is a regular cast member in the Disney Channel original series _Wizards of Waverly Place. _Justin is the eldest of three siblings training for a contest which will determine which of them will become the family wizard (obviously not him in this story). Justin and his siblings sailed aboard the _S.S. Tipton _in the _Wizards _crossover episode "Cast Away...to Another Show" and the Suite Life crossover episode "Double-crossed." As mentioned in the story, Justin has a crush with London, and gets a date with her by posing as a teenage doctor._

_London Tipton needs no introduction._

_Thanks for reading!_


	10. SilverTurtle IV

**Blackout**

By SilverTurtle

Rating: M

**********

_This is not normal_, Bailey thought as Jessica's hands slid into her blouse. _This is _not_ how friends comfort one another. This is just—extremely hot._ She got sidetracked by those hands, touching—well, everywhere. Jessica was not being shy, at all, now that a distraction from her fears had been offered.

It had all started quite innocently, really.

They had met several days ago, at Zack's graduation from community college party, and had quickly become friends. All three of them, for Jessica was rarely without her twin sister Janice at her side. Since it was summer they had decided to stay in Boston for a couple of weeks after the party, extending the celebrations, naturally they chose to stay at the Tipton.

Mr. Moseby had been happy to have so many paying customers in a usually slow part of his season, for several of Zack's friends had chosen to extend the party and chosen the Tipton for accommodation. Though he wasn't so happy with having the twin banes of his existence and their friends mucking up his lobby, but was willing to tolerate it as long as nothing and no one was broken.

Bailey and the Ellis twins had spent most of these last few days running about Boston, shopping and taking in tourist attractions, and lounging by the Tipton pool. Their friendship had grown quickly, the twins easily welcoming Bailey into their lives. And Bailey was glad because she didn't have many female friends aside from her sisters and her roommate back at her college, so she was pleased to have made two new friends.

They had been nearly joined at the hip for days, only separating to freshen up for a night out on the town with the boys. In fact, she was in the elevator headed to the lobby to meet them.

The elevator stopped at the 20th floor and the doors opened to reveal Jessica waiting to board.

"Hey, Jess!" Bailey greeted her enthusiastically, "Where's Janice?"

"Hello, Bailey," Jessica replied voice full of amusement and excitement, "Janice is upstairs collecting Zack and Cody. Oh, this _is_ exciting!"

At Bailey's quizzical look Jessica explained, "This is the first time I've been in a lift without her."

"Really?" Bailey could hardly believe that, surely the twins must separate sometimes. _They're twenty years old, they couldn't possibly be together that much, what about privacy?_

"_Really_ really. This is practically the only place we come that has a lift, and we've been doing everything together since we got here. This is the first we've been separated. I'm actually quite nervous."

Bailey smiled reassuringly at the smaller blonde, "Don't be. It's perfectly safe. And even if Janice isn't here, I am. So you've got nothing to worry about."

Janice smiled back and nodded, "You're right." She entered the elevator and the doors closed behind her. She set herself up against the rail closest to the buttons, both hands grasping the metal bar and beginning a breathing pattern that Bailey recognized as part of yoga exercises.

Bailey, leaning casually against the back wall and watching the numbers slowly descending, thought Jessica's fear a little silly.

Right up until the elevator stopped moving with a jerk and the lights went out.

She heard a quiet whimper from Jessica, then her elevated breathing.

"Jess?" Bailey asked lowly, "Jessica, are you okay?" She began feeling her way over to Jessica, one hand sliding along the rail as she moved cautiously over to the other girl.

It seemed to take hours for her to cross the small distance, but it was only a few short moments prolonged in the darkness. The hand Bailey had kept on the handrail finally met Jessica's, tightly gripping the bar in a way that surely must hurt.

Bailey ran her hand gently up Jessica's forearm, bicep, until meeting her shoulder where she rubbed soothingly hoping to calm the quickly breathing girl. "Jess, it's okay. I'm going to see if we can get this thing moving again, okay?"

Jessica made a sound Bailey took for an affirmative, so she removed her hand ignoring the plaintive noise Jessica made, and began rooting in her bag trying to find her cell phone by feel.

When she had it in her hand she pressed a button and the small LED screen lit the space between the two girls brightly. Bailey looked up from her screen to Jessica's wide-eyed tight-lipped obviously frightened face. She tried another reassuring smile, but knew it was weak. She didn't like being stuck in this suspended metal death trap anymore than Jessica did. However, having the light did seem to have a calming effect on the small blonde and her breathing took on a more relaxed pattern.

Bailey turned to the elevator controls, pressing the call button and panic button to no effect. She checked for a tone on the emergency phone, and got nothing. She frowned.

"What's the matter?" Jessica asked, voice small, over her shoulder.

"It doesn't seem any of the buttons are working. And neither are the emergency lights." She replied thoughtfully as she peered at the spaces she knew there were emergency lights. An idea struck her and she looked at her phone, "No signal. But that means there's no power getting to the cell towers…a blackout? But emergency power should have gotten us to the next floor, at least…"

Jessica sucked in a hard breath, drawing Bailey's immediate attention. "Jess?"

"We're trapped in here," Jessica began, words spilling fast from her lips, "We're stuck and we're going to die when it falls."

"Hey now," Bailey stopped that train of thought before it could pick up steam, "It's not gonna fall. The cables holding this baby up are stronger than you think, and there's more than one of 'em. Elevators are really safe."

"Really?" Jessica asked, hope in her voice.

"Sure are," Bailey smiled gently at her scared friend, "Listen up. This baby," Bailey patted the wall of the elevator by Jessica's shoulder, "Is held up by at least six cables, but more probably eight given the safety rating of the hotel. Each of those cables is capable of holding the full load of the elevator plus twenty five percent more weight on its own. So even if one were to break, the others would easily hold us up."

Jessica seemed to be listening, so Bailey continued, "In addition to those cables there are brake shoes on this, which I think is what stopped us in the first place, and they clamp down on the vertical shafts and stop us safely. So, see, there's no need to worry about falling."

"No, now I just have to worry about being in here until the air runs out."

Bailey waved that away, "Nonsense. Elevators aren't airtight."

"Oh. Good." Jessica swallowed. "Okay. I'll be okay."

"Good," Bailey said, staying near to Jessica, just in case.

"Unless the light goes out."

"What?"

"I'm afraid of the dark." Jessica confessed in a tiny whisper, "I have been since I was little. I don't know what it is—I just, anything can happen in the dark." The subdued horror in Jessica's voice was enough to convince Bailey that should they lose the light things would go very wrong very quickly. She didn't know how Jessica would react, but she had no desire to find out.

Bailey looked down at her phone, checking the power, and finding it full. "Well, my battery is full. But you should check yours, too."

Jessica shook her head, "Janice has it. We share one and it's her turn to carry it today."

They fell silent. Bailey turned and leaned against the wall beside Jessica, her phone held outstretched to cast its light.

Jessica broke the silence after a long moment, "You said emergency power should have gotten us to the next floor. Why didn't it?"

"I don't know," Bailey reluctantly admitted, "The emergency power is a safety feature on modern elevators. It should work even during a power outage. The only thing I can think of it that the person servicing the elevator forgot to check it…or Arwin messed it up somehow."

That wasn't a pleasant thought for either of them. _If Arwin did mess it up there's no telling what else he could have damaged in the process_, Bailey thought worriedly of the brake shoes and cables she had told Jessica about.

"Oh. Arwin does things like that sometimes," Jessica said softly, "He doesn't mean to."

"I know."

Suddenly Jessica pushed off the wall and began pacing in the small space available.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Bailey felt fairly certain that a person afraid of falling elevators shouldn't be pacing around in one.

"It's just—I don't know. We're trapped. I feel like a zoo animal."

Bailey could relate. She was beginning to feel the tightness of claustrophobia in her chest and Jessica pacing like a caged tiger wasn't helping that feeling. "Except no one's watching you," she pointed out.

Without stopping Jessica replied, "You are."

And because it was true Bailey had to concede the point. Still, she didn't think Jessica pacing was going to help anything so she said, "You're making me dizzy."

Jessica paused a moment to look at Bailey, who in fact didn't look very well, but she had to do something to stop herself thinking about their situation so she resumed at a slightly slower pace. "I have to do something. I'll go crazy otherwise."

"I just don't think that pacing around is the best idea." Bailey tried again.

Jessica didn't stop.

Bailey pushed off the wall, setting herself in Jessica's path and catching her around the waist.

"Let me go," Jessica demanded her voice eerily soft.

"No," Bailey said to the back of Jessica's head, "you'll just start pacing again."

"So what?" Jessica struggled in Bailey's hold, twisting around trying to get free. "Let go!" Bailey was used to squirming animals a lot more unwieldy than Jessica so keeping her grip was a simple thing. At least it was until Jessica turned to face Bailey and in her panic managed to shove herself away from the farm girl.

Jessica slipped out of her arms to fall backwards onto the floor and propelled Bailey into the side of the elevator and made her drop her cell phone. The phone fell to the floor and with a terrible cracking broke into pieces, plunging the girls into darkness once more.

"Oh," Bailey heard Jessica whimper from her spot on the floor. "Oh no, Bailey, I'm sorry. I-I just—I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Bailey moved to where she'd last seen Jessica and managed to pull the girl to her feet by the hand, "It's okay. It doesn't matter. I can get another. Are you alright?" Bailey was regretting her ill thought actions which had led to this. She should have known better than to try and restrain the panicking girl.

Bailey could feel Jessica shaking, "Hey," she said gently, "don't fret, it'll be fine." She reached out into the pitch black with her free hand and rubbed what felt like it could be Jessica's arm.

Except that from the surprised gasp Jessica drew in it couldn't be her arm Bailey was caressing.

Blushing hotly at realizing she'd inadvertently felt her friend up, Bailey apologized and tried to remove her hand only to have Jessica's hand cover her own and hold it in place.

"Jess? What are you-"

Jessica's lips had somehow unerringly found Bailey's and effectively silenced her. Bailey went still, unsure of what she should do. When Jessica pulled away Bailey had no idea what to do. Jessica's hand still held hers in place. She could feel the blonde's heartbeat racing.

"You don't want me to pace. I need something to distract me, Bailey," Jessica's voice was soft, but there was a note of need in it that Bailey could not ignore. "Please," the smaller girl whispered against Bailey's lips.

The tone of Jessica's voice sent a shiver all through Bailey. She couldn't ignore her friend's need, couldn't let her sit afraid here in the dark, couldn't let her focus on her fears, not after she'd almost had a panic attack already. Bailey closed her eyes, they were useless anyway. She took in a breath around their lips then leaned down to close the distance and kiss Jessica. It didn't take long at all to escalate into something more lustful than Bailey was really prepared for, tongues meeting and twining together, hands exploring soft bodies in the dark.

_This is not normal_, Bailey thought, _but damn it feels good_.

Jessica had backed Bailey up against the wall, pressing their bodies together, her hands caressing silky skin beneath cloth coverings. Their kiss continued, Bailey allowing Jessica to have control. Bailey slowly sank to the floor, pulling Jessica down with her. As soon as she'd settled her hands moved to Jessica's blouse, popping open the buttons one by one until it was pulled open. She let her fingers dance across the smooth expanse of Jessica's slender torso, teasing and touching until Jessica pulled back with a gasp.

Bailey took advantage of that movement to drag her lips across Jessica's jaw and down her neck to her collarbone, she felt Jessica's hands remove themselves from her shirt to settle on her shoulders tugging her closer. She dipped her mouth lower, exploring Jessica's chest, lips leaving kisses on heated skin. She kissed lower, teeth and tongue coming out to play on the tops of Jessica's breasts and in the dip of her cleavage, stopped only by the bra still hiding the soft flesh and hardened nipples. Jessica didn't let the bra impede Bailey's progress for long, reaching between them to release the clip keeping it closed and pulling Bailey's mouth back to her body, offering herself to Bailey's ministrations. Bailey took the hint and let her fingers, lips and tongue map the rest of Jessica's breasts, closing around one stiff peak with her mouth sucking and flicking with her tongue while her fingers pinched and kneaded the other until she felt Jessica press her hips down, then she switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment, enjoying the effect she was having on the woman in her lap.

She listened to Jessica moan softly, feeling the sound reverberate from Jessica's chest into her mouth, she hummed contently and continued. "Bailey," she heard Jessica murmur, "Bailey." Jessica's hips were moving in a steady rhythm, pressing as close to Bailey as she was able, searching for friction. She grabbed at one of Bailey's wrists moving the hand to where she needed it most.

Jessica groaned aloud when Bailey cupped her through her panties, the heat from her hand adding to that already built between her legs. "Touch me," she whispered, "Please touch me, Bailey."

Bailey had never been begged before but the words raised goose bumps along her arms it turned her on so much, more than she thought it would. She didn't need to be asked twice. Her hand first bunched Jessica's skirt around her hips, then pressed up between Jessica's legs making solid contact with her mound and providing friction. She teased Jessica through the fabric of her panties, fingers pressing and rubbing but giving no real relief; she listened to Jessica's every sound, judging what she liked best by sound and the motion of her hips. Her other hand remained busily occupied by Jessica's breasts. Her mouth splitting time between breasts, neck, and lips.

"Oh," Jessica panted, "Bailey, I need-"

Bailey let her get no farther. Her fingers brushed panties to one side and slipped through slick folds into Jessica's wanting sex. She moaned at the feel of Jessica's inner walls hot and slippery around her fingers, the sound encouraging the movements of Jessica's rocking hips.

"Yes," Jessica hissed, her hands clutching the fabric of Bailey's shirt in tight fists, "Like that, Bailey. Yes. Faster. Please. Oh."

Bailey obliged, her fingers pumping inside faster and deeper. Her mouth attached itself to Jessica's pulse point, sucking and nipping. She pulled Jessica closer with her free hand, sliding it around Jessica's back and holding her tight while her other hand continued to slide in and out in a gradually increasing rhythm. Faster and deeper she pressed. Her thumb moved in circles around Jessica's clit, occasionally rubbing it firmly and drawing deep groans.

Bailey kissed her way up Jessica's neck to her ear, briefly sucking on the lobe, and spoke softly, "You're so close, Jess. Just a little more," she whispered heatedly.

"Bailey," Jessica moaned out. She felt Jessica toss her head, "Yes, yes, yes yes yes," the words tumbling out in tandem with Jessica's rolling hips, "Just—a little-yes! Ah!" Jessica's body went taught, arching up and holding for several long breathless moments, then she shuddered and curled into Bailey her head dropping onto the farm girl's shoulder, hips gently moving in aftershocks, and she panted trying to catch her breath.

Bailey kept her fingers moving, gently rubbing inside, shallow and slow until she pulled them out completely. She tentatively brought those fingers to her lips curious about the taste, humming in approval when she found the flavor to her liking and cleaning them.

"Bailey," Jessica lifted her head from Bailey's shoulder. "I don't think I'm afraid of the dark, anymore."

"No?"

"No," Jessica confirmed softly. "Anything can happen in the dark," she whispered softly, "including this."

"Hmm?"

She felt Jessica's hand come up to cup her cheek, then lips were on hers. This kiss was leisurely and deep, intimate.

When Jessica ended the kiss Bailey was reluctant to let go and stole several smaller kisses before settling back, her head thumping the side of the elevator. Jessica put her head back on Bailey's shoulder and the two rested, contently listening to each other's breathing and enjoying being pressed so closely together.

Bailey felt the moment Jessica fell asleep, noticing the evening of her breaths. She smiled in the dark and rubbed Jessica's back in soothing patterns, happy to let her rest.

She was nearly asleep herself when she felt movement. It wasn't from her new lover. It was the elevator!

Her eyes popped open. The lights nearly blinded her. The power was back! And they were definitely moving. Suddenly they stopped, the elevator making a soft ding.

Bailey realized what that meant and lunged for the control panel, slamming the stop button and dumping Jessica onto the floor. Jessica grunted as she landed, awakened in a most unpleasant fashion.

While Jessica lay sprawled on the floor Bailey was struck dumb by the image she presented. Jessica made for quite the sight with her blouse and bra open, hanging off her shoulders, her breasts and belly laid bare to Bailey's hungry gaze. Her skirt was bunched up around her hips panties pushed to one side, long tan legs open just enough to expose her sex to Bailey's gawking stare. She could clearly see the hickeys she'd made on Jessica's neck and chest. _I did that to her, I made her look that way, _she thought with no little amount of pride. Bailey's knees went weak when lust washed hot through her, pooling between her thighs. _I have never seen anything so sexy_.

Jessica's voice broke into her reverie, "Bailey! What-"

"The power's back. Didn't think you'd want the whole lobby to see you—like this." Bailey made a vague gesture with her hand indicating Jessica's dishevelment. Bailey didn't want anybody else to see Jessica like that either, that sight was for her alone.

"Oh," Jessica looked down and took in her appearance, fingers gently brushing the marks Bailey had left on her chest. She licked her lips remembering how skillfully Bailey had touched her. She stood and fixed her appearance, in moments she looked completely normal except for the hickey on her neck, then she reached over and fixed Bailey's shirt by tugging it straight.

Bailey's free hand combed gently through Jessica's hair, pulling her close and claiming a sensual kiss which Jessica leaned into arms sliding around Bailey in a soft embrace.

When the kiss ended Bailey removed her hand from the button and allowed the doors to open on the Tipton lobby, where Jessica was immediately swept up by her very relieved twin.

They didn't get to speak with one another before Mr. Moseby sent them all off to bed.

But late that night, Jessica went to Bailey's room and showed her what she could do in the dark.

**********

THE END

**_Notes on the Pairing_**_: Bailey Pickett is a main character of the cast of _**_Suite Life On Deck_**_. She is a farm girl from Kettle Corn, Kansas and is a friend to Zack and girlfriend to Cody. She is played by Debby Ryan. Jessica is one of a set of identical twins girls that appeared for seven episodes in _**_The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_**_. She is played by Becky Rosso._


	11. James Doyle IV

**The Doctor Is In**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Out of all the colleges and universities within Wilfred Tipton's means to buy admission for his daughter (i.e.: most of them), London chose to attend the University of Texas at Dallas, and took up residence at the Tipton Ranch (which had been called the Southfork Ranch until Tipton Industries had bought out all of the Ewing family's interests.) Since London had no immediate plans to return to Boston, her father and Esteban Ramirez, the newly-promoted General Manager of the Boston Tipton, discussed plans for renovating and re-purposing the two floors her suite occupied.

"Yes, sir," said Esteban as he conferred with Wilfred Tipton on the phone. "Yes, sir. Very good, sir. Thank you, sir. You too, sir. Goodbye."

"Morning, Esteban," greeted the Tipton's staff physician Dr. Charles Edwin Walters, or as friends and family called him, Chip.

"Ah, Chip," replied Esteban. "Now that I have your attention, I have wonderful news."

"Lay it on me, buddy," replied Chip.

"I just got off the phone with Mr. Tipton," elaborated Esteban. "He just approved my plan for the upper floors. Club Tipton is a go."

"Hey, congratulations," said Chip, shaking Esteban's hand.

"Oh, there's more," continued Esteban. "From now on, you'll be helping to develop health and wellness programs for the new fitness center. The construction plans include a bigger office for you."

"You mean I won't have to work out of that cubicle in the back of the store room?" asked Chip.

"That's right," confirmed Esteban.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Chip. "I can't wait to tell mom!"

Wilfred Tipton had always prided himself on his ability to put in a rush order for absolutely anything, and within two months, Club Tipton, the health and fitness center for hotel guests and Boston's elite, was up and running. The upper floor included state-of-the-art fitness machines, as well as traditional free weights, and studios for activities such as personal training and fitness classes. The lower floor consisted mostly of the pool, an upgrade from the diminutive rooftop facility with which the hotel had previously had to make do. It also included the locker rooms, and a number of offices, including Chip's office and exam room.

"This is amazing," beamed Chip as he explored his new office, which, while not large, was nearly three times the size of his cubicle.

"I thought you'd like it," commented Esteban. "Especially the view."

Chip smiled as he noted the fact that his window looked out into the pool area.

"I really appreciate this, Esteban," thanked Chip.

"Don't give it a second thought," said Esteban. "Mr. Moseby believed in you, and so do I."

Club Tipton proved to be a rousing success, and Wilfred Tipton made arrangements to open fitness clubs in two other Tipton hotels, as well as revamping and re-branding the fitness center aboard the _S.S. Tipton_. Chip, for his part, couldn't have been happier. After four years of doing very little besides writing prescriptions for guests, conducting employee physicals and drug screenings, and the occasional house call, Chip cherished the opportunity he had to help improve the health of all the people who came through the Tipton. Then, one day, his life changed yet again.

Chip's new responsibilities had made him more conscious of his own health, and the husky young man committed to arriving before work and swimming laps. At first, he struggled to swim even one lap without stopping. However, he found his strength and stamina continued to improve as he stayed the course. One morning, as he swam to the end of the pool and prepared to pull himself out, he looked up, and could have swore he was peering into heaven and had caught sight of an angel.

Above him stood a tall, lean, well-toned young woman in a bathing suit, with long, curly blonde hair, an adorable face, and long, chiseled legs.

"Hi," she greeted warmly.

"Oh, hi," replied Chip, taking a moment to lay hold of reality. The young woman offered Chip her hand, and she took him by the forearm and helped him out of the pool. "Are you a hotel guest?" asked Chip.

"Oh, no," answered the young woman. "I'm Marissa Hughes, the new swimming coach."

"Pleased to meet you, Marissa Hughes," replied Chip. "I'm Chip Walters, the staff physician."

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" wondered Marissa.

"Finished college at seventeen, med school at twenty-one, and my residency at twenty-four," boasted Chip.

"Ah, good for you," praised Marissa.

"Oh, hey Chip," interrupted Lance Fishman, the head lifeguard.

"Fishman," Chip replied flatly.

"Hey Marissa, are we still on for lunch?" asked Lance.

"Yeah, absolutely," replied Marissa.

"Awesome," beamed Lance. "See you at one, then."

"See you then," said Marissa, turning her attention back to Chip. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a class coming in."

"Yeah, I'd better get dressed for work, too," replied Chip.

"It was nice meeting you," said Marissa, shaking his hand once again.

"You too," replied Chip.

After leaving the pool area, Chip stormed off to the locker room and immediately hit the showers.

"Stupid half-witted pretty-boy," grumbled Chip, taking his anger out on himself as he scrubbed. "Just who does he think he is?"

As Chip donned his coat and tie and headed back to the office, the self-esteem he'd built up in the last few weeks begin to slip away. In his mind, Chip had always been stuck in a void between two worlds. Being his wealthy grandfather's only grandchild, he could count himself among the fortunate few who graduated medical school debt-free. Unfortunately, this hadn't made it any easier for him to find a job. Most practices and hospitals considered him too immature and unsure of himself to be of any use to them. His love-life had been the same way. Girls his own age felt intimidated by his intelligence and success (about which he'd never made a big deal,) whereas women among his intellectual peers and professional colleagues considered him too boyish and inexperienced in the things one didn't learn in school.

It made sense to the twenty-eight-year-old virgin that Marissa would be into Lance. He could tell just by looking at her that swimming was her life. Chip enjoyed swimming, but Lance and Marissa both had a passion for water. He forced himself to accept the possibility that the lifeguard might, in fact, be a better match for her.

Chip would've liked to have dismissed his admiration for the blonde beauty as an infatuation based on a physical attraction. After all, he'd crushed on Maddie Fitzpatrick for a number of years, which he'd been very careful to keep to himself, since he was far too old for her. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and took every opportunity he could find to chat with her, even with just a few minutes, and learn more about her.

And yet, near as Chip could tell, Marissa's relationship with Lance appeared to be coming along swimmingly, if the pun could be excused. She always seemed to be going to lunch with him, or laughing at one of his stories about fish or water. It made him wonder if looks were really what mattered. After all, Chip figured that no matter how much he worked out, he'd never be as handsome as Lance.

"Hi, there," greeted Chip one day as he found Marissa eating lunch in the Tipton break-room.

"Oh, hi," replied Marissa, smiling as she looked up from her tuna salad.

"Not having lunch with Fishman today?" asked Chip, with just a hint of venom in his voice.

"Nah, Lance is taking a long weekend to visit his grandparents," explained Marissa. "So what are you up to these days?"

"Oh, up to my eyeballs in patients and paperwork," replied Chip.

"Sounds fun," quipped Marissa.

"Yeah, as much as I wanted a new challenged," continued Chip, "It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. Be careful what you wish for, I guess."

"I know what that's like," sympathized Marissa.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I always wanted to be an Olympic gold medalist, and I did," said Marissa.

"You won a gold medal?" interrupted Chip.

"Yeah, it's hanging in my office," said Marissa. "I'll show it to you sometime. Anyway, once I'd done that, I had no idea what to do next. I could keep winning medals, but I knew that would get old for awhile, and I'd have no life."

"So what did you do?" asked Chip.

"Well, I finished high school in two years, so I figured I could do college in three," continued Marissa. "So here I am, twenty years old with a bachelors in athletic training."

"Wow," marveled Chip. "You're amazing."

"Well, becoming a doctor at twenty-one is nothing to sneeze at," argued Marissa.

Just then, Chip's phone rang.

"Dr. Chip Walters," he said in his manliest voice, eliciting a giggle from Marissa. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

Chip hung up his phone and immediately sprung from his seat.

"Sorry, I need to run," apologized Chip. "Gotta look in a guest up on eight. Sounds like he has food poisoning."

"Ick," reviled Marissa. "I hope you can make him feel better."

"I'll try," promised Chip. "It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too."

Chip ended up having to make two more house calls that afternoon, causing him to fall far behind on his paperwork, forcing him to work well into the evening. Enjoying the peacefulness of the dark and quiet fitness center, he opted to work with only his desk lamp for light. Finishing around eleven-thirty, he walked over his window and looked through the blinds into the pool area. What he saw was a sight to behold.

Marissa entered the pool area, clad in a robe. As the young swimmer shed her robe, Chip could see her, in the dim light of the adjacent room, clad not in her bathing suit, but in her birthday suit. Though accustomed to nudity as a doctor, seeing Marissa in her natural state felt entirely different to Chip. She seemed to him to move in slow-motion as he beheld her perfect body, free of any and all hair, with small, firm, yet perfectly-round breasts, and a set of well-toned abs to hide her ribcage. Chip feared for his life that he might see her, but he found himself unable to look away.

He continued to watch as she swam, not as an Olympic lap swimmer would, but dancing in the water as would a synchronized swimmer. The water seemed to dance with her as she leaped, flipped, and splashed around. Chip had lost all track of time when Marissa left the pool, giving him one last look at her tight buttocks before donning her robe.

Chip sat in his office for several minutes, so that if Marissa were to stop by, he could claim he'd been working the whole time. After about twenty minutes, Chip felt satisfied that Marissa had left, and quickly ran into the men's locker room. As he sat upon the bench, the scene he'd just witness replayed in his head, a scene he knew was permanently etched into his brain. It left him more hot and bothered than he could handle.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Arwin Hawkhauser, the hotel engineer, entered the locker room with his toolbox.

"Oh, excuse me, Dr. Walters. I just need to _ahhhhh!_" screamed Arwin at the site of Chip taking care of business.

"Arwin!" screamed Chip in reply.

"I didn't see anything, I swear!" said Arwin, averting his face.

"Good," said Chip. "The last thing I need is for Esteban to catch wind of this."

"Agreed," said Arwin.

"Excuse me," requested Chip as he pulled up his pants and exited the locker room.

"Gladly," granted Arwin.

For the next few days, Chip did his best to avoid Marissa. The few times he failed to do so, he walked with his face downcast, the guilt of his voyeurism weighing too heavily upon him to be able to look her in the eye. One day, he overheard Marissa talking to Esteban. Hearing his name, he eavesdropped upon them.

"I think something is seriously wrong with Chip," said Marissa.

_Oh crap! _thought Chip to himself. _She knows!_

"Yes," agreed Esteban. "Something is not right with him. Arwin sees it, too."

_That son of a bitch! He squealed on me like a stuck pig!_

"I want to do something," continued Marissa. "But I don't want it to affect his job."

"Hopefully, that can be avoided," assured Esteban. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No," declined Marissa. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" asked Esteban.

Marissa nodded. "This is between him and me."

Chip wanted very much to do the right thing, and to spare Marissa, Esteban, the Tipton, and if possible, himself from being humiliated. Thus, he resolved to submit his resignation in the morning. He wanted to express his contrition over the whole situation in just the right words, and had gone through several drafts. He was just about to hit print when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah," answered Chip. He could see the reflection of Marissa in his window, and knew that his moment of truth had come sooner than expected.

"Chip, we need to talk," began Marissa.

"Yeah, we do," agreed Chip, showing her to a chair and turning his to face her.

"I know you like me," continued Marissa.

"Yes, I do," admitted Chip. "Actually, I think I'm in love with you."

"And I saw you watching me that night," added Marissa.

"Guilty, as charged," confessed Chip, giving Marissa the floor to express her anger before speaking his peace.

"So I just need to know one thing," asked Marissa. "Why haven't you asked me out?"

For the first time in weeks, Chip looked into Marissa's beautiful, almond-shaped hazel eyes.

"What's the point?" explained Chip. "You and Fishman are two peas in a pod."

Marissa laughed.

"What's so funny?" demanded Chip.

"Lance is a great guy," granted Marissa. "But we're just friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," confirmed Marissa. "He kind of has a single-track mind. I love the water, but I like other things, too. If anything, he's a little too much like I used to be."

"Still, I can't imagine what you'd see in a guy like me," argued Chip.

"You're sweet, you're smart, you're funny," listed Marissa. "You left behind a fortune to become a doctor. And you cared about your patients so much that you stuck with it even when it didn't work out the way you wanted."

"So what are you saying?" asked Chip.

Marissa smiled as she stood up. "I think it would be better if I showed you."

As Marissa led Chip by the hand to the pool area, he noticed for the first time that evening that she was wearing the same robe she'd worn the night he watched her. As they walked along the edge of the pool, Marissa giggled mischievously and pushed the doctor into the pool.

"Hey!" protested Chip. He had shed his coat and tie earlier that evening, but that still left his dress shirt, t-shirt, shoes, socks, and underwear, all of which were now soaking wet. Marissa smiled as she shed her robe and shallow-dove into the pool. Chip could only stand and stare in awe as the Aphrodite-like beauty, whose blonde hair looked even better wet, swam toward him.

Marissa threw her arms around Chip as she approached him. Chip wrapped his arms around her, and for the first time his life, felt the bare skin of a woman not with a doctor's touch, but a lover's. Chip found his eyes closing and his face moving of their own accord, and before he knew it, he found Marissa's soft lips upon his. Instinctively, his tongue parted his own lips and petitioned hers for entry. The swimmer granted him access, and met his tongue with hers.

As their tongues danced, Chip placed an arm under Marissa's knees, picked her up, and pranced around the pool with her, never once breaking the kiss. Skilled as she was at holding her breath, she had to come up for air eventually, breaking the kiss as her feet touched the bottom.

"It's just how I imagined it," beamed Marissa.

"You imagined doing this with me?" asked Chip.

"Mmm hmm," affirmed Marissa. "Every since the day I met you."

"These pants are probably ruined," noted Chip, not really complaining.

"Well then," said Marissa, smiling diabolically. "I guess you won't be needing them any longer.

The physician kicked his shoes off, and they floated to the surface. The Olympian took a moment to toss them out of the pool before unfastening his belt, allowing his pants and boxers to fall to the pool floor.

"Let me get those for you," Marissa offered playfully. A second after she submerged, Chip could feel a hand around his member followed by a set of lips and a tongue that began at the tip, then moved up and down a few times before she emerged with his clothes in hand.

"Sorry," she said, tossing his clothes in the general direction of his shoes. "Got a little distracted on the way back up."

Chip smiled as he hooked his hands under his lover's arms and dragged her to the edge of the pool. Once there, he used her buoyancy to assist in throwing her out of the pool and up onto the side. She threw her arms back for support in anticipation, and the medical practitioner parted her legs and buried his face between them.

As he began to move his tongue up, down, and around her sex, he could only taste chlorine at first. Soon enough, however, her juices began to flow, and Chip savored, for the first time, the incomparably-exquisite taste of a woman. Marissa whimpered and moaned softly as her lover, well-schooled in human anatomy, moved his tongue in all the right ways and to all the right places to set fire to her nervous system. She began involuntarily bucking her hips, and pushed her womanhood closer to Chip's face. He took this as encouragement to redouble his efforts, and Marissa knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh snap!" she cried as her first orgasm overtook her.

"Had enough?" Chip asked rhetorically as Marissa's breathing returned to normal.

"Not a chance!" retorted Marissa. Chip paddled backwards, giving her clearance to jump back into the pool. Their mouths met again, and the young man caressed every square millimeter of his lover's tongue, making sure to give her a good taste of her own secretions. She found herself surprised how much she enjoyed it, and wonder if this was why even some straight women had lesbian experiences.

Marissa broke the kiss, and pulled slightly away from Chip. She unbuttoned his shirt, removed it, and tossed it aside, followed by his t-shirt. She then took his hands in hers and guided them to her breasts.

"Touch me," she whispered. Chip cupped her soft assets in his hands, squeezing them as gently as his fine motor skills would allow. He moved his thumbs slowly across her nickel-sized nipples. She gasped and pushed herself into his hands each time he tweaked her tiny nubs. Eventually, he left her breasts, and moved his hands downward to explore her abdominal muscles. As he did so, Marissa felt her way along Chips arms, across his shoulders, and onto his chest.

_Amazing! _she marveled as she explored her lover's body. _All that swimming is really paying off._

Spontaneously, Chip scooped his beautiful swimmer up his arms and carried her toward the shallow end of the pool. Once out, he laid her down upon a deck chair.

"I want to make love to you," declared the doctor as he caressed his lover's face.

"Please," begged Marissa. "I want you inside of me."

Chip carefully positioned himself on top of Marissa. He kissed her mouth as he began to slide his manhood into her warm, wet core. As he did so, he encountered resistance.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Chip. "You're a virgin?"

"I am," confirmed Marissa.

It made sense. Her whole life having gone by so fast, Marissa had never had time for a relationship. Still, when he'd written her a scrip for birth control pills, he'd assumed she and Lance were up to something. Never had he imagined that she was anticipating giving herself to him. Chip knew he couldn't proceed until he took care of one last detail.

"I love you," he declared.

"I love you, too," she reciprocated.

Marissa emitted a short, high-pitched gasp as her barrier gave way to her lover's intrusion. Sensing some hesitation, she pushed her hips upward, burying Chip within her to the hilt.

"The doctor is in," quipped Marissa with a smile.

Chip chuckled at her humorous remark, and took it as his cue to proceed. He pulled almost all the way out, slowly and gently, then plunged all the way back in. Eventually, Marissa got into the groove, and pushed upward to meet his thrusts. As they made love, faster and harder, gasps became coos, coos became grunts, and grunts became moans.

"Oh doctor!" Marissa cried repeatedly, the only way she could think of to express the indescribable pleasure of having the unique, exceptional man she was proud to call her lover deep within her body. Chip, for his part, had a good deal of experience pleasuring himself. It didn't hold a candle to the snug, warm, wet sanctuary inside of the woman he loved. He kissed her hard, and for the next few moments, the two lovers moaned simultaneously into each other's mouths.

Chip felt his butt muscles begin to tighten, and felt something building up within him. He began to withdraw, only to have Marissa wrap her incredibly strong swimmer's legs around him and hold him inside her. Marissa began to feel something building in the center of her being, similar to what she'd felt when Chip had eaten her out, but much more intense.

"Oh, sweet Neptune!" cried Marissa as the next trust pushed her over the edge, triggering a supernova in her brain that made every muscle in her body contract, including those wrapped around her lover's shaft. This caused him to lose control, and he called Marissa's name as he filled her with his seed.

Chip and Marissa's lovemaking had proven quite a workout, and they retired to the sauna, where she leaned upon his bosom as she held her in his arms.

"You know, I never did ask you out," teased Chip.

Marissa giggled. "Whatever it is, the answer is yes."

"I'm sure Arwin's gonna love cleaning the pool," snarked Chip.

"Don't worry," assured Marissa. "Lance said he'd take care of it."

"Fishman was in on this?"

"Mmm hmm," affirmed Marissa. "He also made sure we wouldn't be disturbed."

"Wow," said Chip. "I really had that guy pegged wrong."

"Yeah, you did," agreed Marissa. "And don't worry. Arwin didn't tell Esteban anything except that you were acting a little withdrawn."

"You knew I was listening?"

"Of course I did," said Marissa. "After all, you do have a tendency to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"I have to say, my first time was better than I'd ever imagined," commented Chip after a few moments' silence.

"Mine too," agreed Marissa. "But we should probably use a condom next time."

As a doctor, Chip was forced to concur. "Yeah, you're probably right."

As it turned out, Chip and Marissa were fine, but from then on, they always made sure to take precautions.

"I'm glad I finally slowed down long enough to find you," said Marissa.

"And I'm glad you sought me out when I didn't have the guts," regretted Chip.

"You were more than worth it," assured Marissa. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

There had been a time in the life of Dr. Chip Walters when he doubted he'd ever find the right woman. Now, the perfect woman had opened her heart to him, and the doctor was in.

**The End**

_Marissa (whose last name I totally made up), played by Allie Gonino, appeared in the SLOD episode "Splash and Trash" as a competitive swimmer with amnesia whom the _S.S. Tipton _found adrift at sea and rescued, and whom Woody convinced Zack was a mermaid._

_Dr. Chip Walters, played by David Blue of _Stargate Universe _fame, appeared in the SLOZAC episode "Nurse Zack" as the Tipton hotel's incredibly inexperienced, immature, and unprofessional staff physician who examined Carey when she came down with the flu (which Cody diagnosed, making Chip more or less superfluous.)_

_I know the dates don't really work for Marissa to have competed in the Olympics. I really don't care._

_Thanks for reading!_


	12. Snapplelinz II

**What Happens On The Ship…**

**By Snapplelinz**

Lily was running away at top speed from the screaming girls chasing after her. They should've calmed down by now. Then again, having Hannah Montana aboard the S.S. Tipton for a few extra days after her Hawaii concert meant even more chaos. Her short red wig bounced on her head while she skirted past passengers in her haste to find a good hiding place. Her safe haven took the form of an unoccupied bathroom on the 5th level. She literally dove through the door, and just in the nick of time too. Lily listened intently to the sounds of stampeding feet rushing past the doorway as the excited yells became more muffled with each passing second.

She rested her head momentarily against the adjacent wall and closed her eyes. Then she scanned the room and found her sports bag where she had left it earlier. Both her and Miley had made an agreement with Mr. Moseby (the ship manager) that in case they needed to escape an excitable mob on deck such as this and weren't in close proximity to their own luxurious cabin, Miley and Lily were allowed to use this particular bathroom on the 5th level to change into a disguise if the situation deemed it necessary.

So far, neither Miley nor Lily had made any use of the 'bathroom' for a quick getaway. But Miley was currently at a local hotel in Hawaii preparing for several interviews occurring for most of the day while Lily was stuck dealing with Hannah's multitude of screaming fans. So much for being the inconspicuous one of the two. At first, it had been fun and even flattering to be noticed on deck by complete strangers as 'Lola Luftnagle': Hannah Montana's best friend. But now, it was beginning to get on Lily's nerves. Didn't these people have a life? Or were they just born to chase after celebrities on a daily basis?

She sighed and opened up her sports bag, which contained her normal clothing. She quickly unfastened the clasps behind her head which held her wig in place and released her flowing blonde tresses out of their confines. Then she took off Lola's black short-sleeved blouse and black leather mini-skirt with black combat boots and a bright red tie which hung from her neck. Then she retrieved a pair of comfortable light-blue stone-washed skinny jeans, canary yellow tank top and a short-sleeved neon pink hoodie along with her favourite baby pink flip-flops. When she was back in her regular clothes, she felt almost normal again.

Then she realised that all that running had made her work up quite a thirst. So instead of heading back to hers and Miley's cabin where she would only mope around for hours with nothing to do, Lily decided to go grab herself a thirst-quenching drink from the Smoothie Bar.

She passed Mr. Moseby's desk on her way down to the Lido Deck. He glanced at her and flashed her a courteous smile.

"Hey, Mr. Moseby." Lily greeted in a friendly tone.

"Miss Truscott, what a lovely surprise. Rough day?" Mr. Moseby asked sympathetically.

"Just the last 10 minutes. I had to use 'Escape Route 27' especially reserved for Hannah Montana and her entourage." Lily explained tiredly with air quotes.

"Ah yes, the lonely bathroom on the 5th level. My condolences." Mr. Moseby offered with a kind smile.

"No worries. I'm just gonna go cool off with a cold drink at the Smoothie Bar and drink my troubles away." Lily pointed out with an optimistic smile on her face.

"A splendid idea. I highly recommend the Banana Fofana Smoothie. It's quite delightful." Mr. Moseby suggested pleasantly.

"Thanks, Mr. Moseby, will do. Enjoy the rest of your day." Lily greeted kindly and exited down the stairs.

************

The Smoothie Bar was empty save for the bartender who was drying off a plastic pitcher with a dish rag. He came towards her with a courteous smile on his face. Lily had to admit that he was kinda cute; lucky for her that she already had Oliver. It seemed a little strange to her that she didn't miss him as much as a girlfriend should when she was away from her main squeeze. But in some ways, it was good that they were getting this distance away from each other for a few days. They had been in each other's company since they had started dating a few months ago; it was nice to have some time apart.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked with an easy smile.

"A Banana Fofana Smoothie please." Lily responded with a pleasant smile on her face.

"You got it," the bartender replied and went to make her drink.

While Lily waited for her drink, another girl about her age with long flowing dark brown hair came to sit down next to her.

"Yo, Bailey. What it do?" the bartender asked casually.

"Hey, Rick. Can I get a Holiday Happiness Smoothie? And make it a double," Bailey Pickett instructed in a weary tone.

Both Rick and Lily grimaced in response while the former went to prepare the drink.

"Bad day?" Lily asked sympathetically of the forlorn girl.

"Try pointless. My boyfriend, Cody is at the Tipton Space Station with London Tipton, trying to write yet another Nobel-prize winning essay on Space Travel. And my other friends are somewhere on the Mainland living it up." Bailey explained haphazardly as Rick returned with both hers and Lily's smoothies.

"Whoa, your boyfriend knows _London Tipton_?!" Lily gasped.

Bailey nodded slowly.

"Okay, here's a stupid question. I can understand if you're not into Science or anything. But if your friends are living it up on the Mainland, then how come you're not with them?" Lily asked nonchalantly while she sipped on her drink.

"Because my friends include my boyfriend's twin brother and my other friend, Woody, who will probably be doing all kinds of asinine things all day long to piss off the locals while I sit back and watch. There's my other classmate, Addison. But she'll only drag me to every boutique and shopping mall that Hawaii has to offer. And she's super hyperactive on top of that. I just can't deal with that today." Bailey responded frankly while she took a long sip from her smoothie.

"Tell me about it. I know a couple of kooky people back home. My boyfriend, Oliver, is such a goof ball. But he sure knows how to get me laughing when I'm mad at him." Lily stated good-naturedly.

"Cody's also has a great witty sense of humour; he's not as outlandish as his twin brother, Zack. But Cody is sweet and sensitive and he really knows me well. That's why this is so frustrating. We only started dating a few days ago, but we haven't even gone out on a real date since Hannah Montana came on board. Something or _someone_ always keeps getting in the way." Bailey relayed disappointedly.

"Man, that sucks. If I were you, I would take Cody aside when he gets back from the Tipton Space Station and just lay out all your cards on the table. Tell him exactly how you feel and what you want." Lily suggested assertively.

"Gee, I don't know about that," Bailey remarked shyly.

"I'm telling you, guys like girls who spell out what they want from them in stupid. Trust me." Lily responded persistently, waving a straw at Bailey.

"Okay, I'll try it your way. Thanks, um?" Bailey asked with a nervous smile which showed off her dimples.

"Lily, Lily Truscott." Lily introduced and held out her hand to Bailey.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bailey, Bailey Pickett." Bailey greeted pleasantly.

"Likewise." Lily answered with a smile.

"Now that I've shared my sob story with you, what brings you by the Smoothie Bar this late in the afternoon?" Bailey asked curiously.

"I was in serious need of a drink after being chased down by that angry mob on the Sky Deck," Lily explained without thinking.

She realised her mistake a second later when Bailey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Angry mob? Are you talking about the Hannah Montana fans on deck? Why were they chasing you?" she questioned in alarm.

"No idea, none at all. And they couldn't have been fans of Hannah Montana. They had to have been, y'know…crazy hockey fans." Lily refuted facetiously.

"Hockey fans on the S.S. Tipton? Uh-uh, there is no way. The only crazy mob on board are the Hannah fans. And they would only chase two people: Hannah, or her best friend, Lola." Bailey explained succinctly.

"Oh shit," Lily murmured in an undertone, because Bailey had begun looking at her with a strange expression on her face.

It was if the girl was analyzing every contour of Lily's face. Finally, Bailey's eyes rested for an uncomfortably long time on Lily's mouth and nose. Then the farm girl emitted a high-pitched squeak.

"Oh my God, you are Lola Luftnagle, Hannah Montana's best friend who accompanies her everywhere!" Bailey gasped out.

Lily moved off of her barstool and wrapped her hands around Bailey's mouth.

"Would you keep it down?! If I promise to take my hands off your mouth and tell you the truth, will you promise not to freak out?" Lily asked delicately in Bailey's ear.

Bailey glanced up at her and nodded slowly. Lily sighed and relented, her hands slipping back to her sides as she sat down once more.

"Okay, you're right. I am Lola Luftnagle, but it's just a cover, like Hannah Montana is just a cover for Mi…my friend, Hannah. My real name is actually Lily." Lily answered truthfully.

An uncomfortable silence followed where Lily suddenly wished she could sprint back up to hers and Miley's cabin. Then Bailey let out an excited squeal and clapped her hands together exuberantly.

"Oh my God, I've actually met Lola Luftnagle, Hannah Montana's closest friend! This is the coolest thing ever! And don't worry, I won't tell any of the crazy Hannah fans that you're hanging out down here, I swear." Bailey reassured Lily with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Bailey. You rock." Lily responded appreciatively.

"So you live in LA near Hannah?" Bailey pressed eagerly.

"Yeah, I live pretty close to her. Where are you from, Bailey?" Lily asked curiously.

"Kettlecorn, Kansas: where the cows outnumber the people." Bailey joked proudly.

"Ha ha, good one." Lily emitted a loud cackle which Bailey didn't return.

"Oh you're serious. Oops," Lily apologised meekly, which put Bailey at ease once more.

"Don't worry about it, Lily. I get that whole 'country bumpkin' routine all the time." Bailey replied with a dismissive wave, which seemed far too forced to be casual.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that, Bailey, I'm sorry. My best friend back home is originally from Tennessee. So you can relax, I'm not one of those 'uppity city folk'." Lily reassured her.

"Wait, your best friend isn't Hannah Montana?" Bailey asked in amazement.

"Well, I…never mind." Lily ended off abruptly.

From there, the two of them launched into a conversation about home, their likes and dislikes and their boyfriends. Lily began telling Bailey about what it was like touring with Hannah and Bailey in turn told Lily all about Seven Seas Academy. Bailey had Lily in stitches over the story about her trip to Rome when she pretended to be 'Naomi Wyoming', the famous pop star modelled after none other than Hannah Montana.

"Oh my God! So, Chef Gigi and that con artist actually believed you?! That is the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Lily exclaimed through guffaws of laughter.

"I still can't believe I put on that ridiculous red wig," Bailey remarked in mortification.

"I would've paid big money to see that," Lily admitted sincerely.

"Whoa, look at the time! I didn't realise it was already 6pm. I'd better get back to my cabin. It was nice talking to you, Bailey." Lily greeted quickly as she got off the barstool.

"You too, _Lola._" Bailey responded with a teasing smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Lily's girl intuition was sparking off at a high frequency, alerting her to the fact that Bailey still seemed kinda down after their conversation. Lily guessed that Bailey was feeling as lonely as she was in that moment. And she had enjoyed talking to Bailey for the past two hours.

"Listen, if you're not busy right now, you should hang out with me in my cabin. I don't really feel like staying on the Lido Deck for dinner. I was just gonna order in. Whaddya say?" Lily asked pleasantly.

"You don't have to do that, Lily. I don't wanna cramp your style." Bailey responded meekly.

"You're not cramping my style. I like hanging out with you. So what's your word, cow-girl? You feel like showing me how to shuck possums?" Lily asked with a drawling southern twang.

She frowned at the sight of Bailey giggling and snorting.

"What?" Lily asked quizzically.

"You shuck corn, not possums." Bailey pointed out laughingly.

Lily found herself chuckling at her own stupidity.

"Man, I thought I was getting better at 'Southern Talk'," Lily huffed disappointedly while Bailey continued laughing at her.

***********

"Oh my God, look at all this stuff!" Bailey gushed in admiration.

"I told you," Lily observed with a self-satisfied smirk on her face at Bailey's glowing face.

She stood with her arms folded across her chest while she watched Bailey's progress. They were taking what Lily called 'the guided tour' through Hannah Montana's walk-in-closet in her penthouse cabin. Since Miley wasn't back yet from her interview, Lily wanted to occupy herself with something fun. Doing something to cheer up the vivacious farm girl was just an added bonus. And there was nothing more fun than going through Miley's walk-in-closet filled to the brim with Hannah's most stylish shoes, glittering jewellery and high-fashion wardrobe. Bailey had even brought along her 'Naomi Wyoming' wig just for the occasion.

Bailey had just exited the closet, sporting one of Hannah Montana's signature 'painting the town red' outfits: a bright gold leather jacket, a white tank top with a glitter pattern, dark blue skinny jeans and 10-inch bright gold boots. She was wearing her 'Naomi' wig atop her head and sporting a pair of round-rimmed see-through gold sunglasses. Lily, who was back in her 'Lola' costume complete with black nail polish, sat up from her bed and looked Bailey over. For a girl from the farm, she sure cleaned up well.

"How do I look?" Bailey asked while biting her lip nervously.

Lily got to her feet and pretended to study Bailey intensely while walking around her slowly and deliberately. When she had come full circle, Lily stood in front of Bailey with a pensive expression on her face.

"Um, duh! Girl, you look good!" Lily exclaimed in a southern twang while beaming broadly.

"I do look good, don't I?" Bailey asked excitedly while pouting and doing an interpretation of a sexy pose.

"Do the impression again," Lily urged eagerly.

"Hey ya'll! I'm Naomi Wyoming: bringing you the hits while you bring me the dineros. I'm about to blow you up!" Bailey exclaimed in a ghetto impression and snapping her fingers afterwards.

"Oh my God, it's Naomi Wyoming!" Lily exclaimed hysterically and began jumping around Bailey feverishly.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Please, please, please, please, can I have your autograph?!" Lily squealed in mock imitation of a typical Hannah Montana fan.

"Oh sweet Lord, you really do that every time you see Orlando Bloom on the red carpet?" Bailey asked laughingly when Lily stopped squealing.

"Pretty much," Lily answered nonchalantly.

Bailey eventually stopped laughing and regarded Lily with a serious look on her face while she took off the sunglasses and laid them gently on Hannah's dresser.

"What is it?" Lily asked in concern.

"Lily, I don't know how to thank for such a great day. We barely know each other, and you were such a great friend to me today, just cheering me up and hanging out with me. This has been amazing." Bailey responded sincerely, coming towards Lily.

"Hey, my motivations weren't completely altruistic. I was just as bored as you were today, and in desperate need of cheering up. So I guess we both helped each other today." Lily replied pleasantly.

"I guess we did. For what it's worth, I appreciate it, Lily." Bailey murmured appreciatively.

"Me too," Lily murmured back, matching her tone.

Before Lily could stop her, Bailey had leant in towards her and engulfed her in a warm and friendly hug. Beaming from ear to ear, Bailey pulled away slightly from Lily and kissed her on both cheeks. As she drew back, her eyes locked on Lily's momentarily. She was surprised to see a silent flame dancing in those sapphire blue orbs of hers. Bailey's breath hitched in her throat as she found it impossible to look away from Lily's penetrating stare.

Lily gazed intently into Bailey's brownish grey eyes and gulped inwardly. There was something vividly intoxicating about Bailey. Lily couldn't decide whether it was her delicious scent, that pearly smile of hers and or that adorable accent of hers. The southern twang alone reminded her of Miley, and something about that felt like home somehow.

"Oliver's a lucky guy," Bailey stated slowly after a few seconds.

"And Cody doesn't know what he's missing," Lily responded teasingly, trying to break the sudden tension.

Without thinking about it, she bent her head sideways, leant in towards Bailey and pressed her lips against hers in a soft and chaste kiss, savouring the taste of Bailey's raspberry lip gloss against her mouth. Bailey stood completely still while Lily's mouth moved tentatively against hers.

_The face of you_

_My substitute for love_

_My substitute for love_

Then Lily pulled away, her eyes boring into Bailey's half-lidded ones, which were black under the dim light. Bailey closed her eyes fully, grasped the back of Lily's head and pulled her in for a searing kiss, which sent an electric current coursing through their veins, ending at where their lips fused.

_Should I wait for you?_

_My substitute for love_

_My substitute for love_

Their lips melded together in perfect accord while their hands began exploring one another's bodies with simple touches that gradually became more aggressive and desperate…

**********

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

Flesh and limbs were entangled and joined in an intense embrace, each fighting for breath and slowly succumbing to desire. Bailey's hands clutched Lily's waist in a vice-like grip, like her very life depended on such close contact. Lily in turn ran her hands through Bailey's long red tresses, as if she were memorising every strand and every line.

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

Their lips moved together in hurried sequences, rising and dipping into the throngs of feverish passion. When they finally broke apart, it was only to clarify what they already knew to be true.

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

"Oliver means everything to me," Lily murmured slowly.

"I'm really starting to fall for Cody," Bailey admitted seriously.

"This doesn't change anything," she added emphatically, locking eyes with Lily.

"This is a one-time thing. When this is done, we go back to our normal lives as if this never happened," Lily agreed solemnly, not blinking once during the entire discussion.

"Let's just forget about everything outside these four walls," she suggested in a softer tone, her face just inches from Bailey's.

"Already forgotten," Bailey muttered before crashing her lips against Lily's once more.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

Lily was like putty under Bailey's gentle touches; her skin was all too-willing to be grazed and kneaded by Bailey's angelic hands. Bailey rubbed the sides of Lily's arms, creating a delightful friction while her tongue traced the contours of Lily's lips. Then her hands moved to the base of Lily's neck as her nose grazed gently against the latter's. With eyes closed, Lily titled her neck away from Bailey's mouth, exposing her supple collarbone. Bailey's lips began tracing the soft flesh while she peppered the base of Lily's neck and the spot at the base of her chin with butterfly kisses that barely left a mark.

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

In her hazy frame of mind, Lily's thoughts drifted onto the fact that Oliver's kisses had never made her body respond this way. Oliver's lips on her body had never ignited this slow-burning fire coursing through her veins, searing through her stomach, making it difficult for her to breathe, to fathom any other reality apart from this one. It was as if Bailey's lips had found their way into that region of Lily's brain which controlled her nerve endings. Because she had never felt this numb before, like a wave that had knocked her right off her surfboard, sending her crashing into the salty depths of the ocean without any hope of returning to the surface for air.

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

Lily's hands moved up towards Bailey's face and held her in place while she kissed her fiercely, nipping gently at Bailey's bottom lip and the base of her chin with her teeth before connecting their lips once more. Bailey's breath quickened at the feel of Lily's hands and mouth holding her captive. Cody's face was slowly disappearing from her memory as she focused on the girl in front of her who was making her feel things that she'd never felt before, things that were forbidden to good girls like her. She had never felt so exposed and so free before in her life. With Moose, her first boyfriend, his hands had been clumsy, inexperienced and selfish as they touched her. They weren't gentle, yet assertive like Lily's, as if she knew instinctively what drove her to her limits.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Bailey shuddered as Lily's fingertips found their way under the base of her tank top where they began slowly tracing imaginary lines across the small of her back and her naval, sending shock waves through her brain. While Lily felt completely numb, Bailey felt like her entire body was vibrating like a live wire. It was like the first time she'd learnt to ride a horse, except that the swooping sensation of falling was more pronounced than ever. She gasped slightly when Lily suddenly grabbed hold and pulled her flush against her own body, the hammering of their hearts creating a slow rhythm at the point where their chests were almost touching.

Lily's fingertips slowly moved towards the cuff of Hannah's gold jacket and removed it gently from Bailey's shoulders. It fell to the ground with a soft swishing noise as Lily's lips trailed across Bailey's shoulder blades. Bailey automatically arched into Lily's touch while she hissed in pleasure against Lily's cheek.

_Us girls, we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

Her lips moved back towards Lily as her hands reached towards Lola's red tie and began untying it roughly. She tossed it to the ground and began unbuttoning Lily's black blouse, revealing a pink lacy bra underneath. Bailey's lips moved towards the valley between Lily's supple breasts as she nipped at the skin tenderly. Lily gasped sharply in response as her trembling hands moved towards the straps on Hannah's white tank top and yanked them down.

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

Bailey made Lily sit on the edge of the bed while she knelt before her and removed her boots slowly. Then she leant over Lily's body and unzipped her skirt and helped her out of her skirt. Lily motioned for Bailey to turn away from her so that she could remove her 'Naomi' wig. She unclasped the clips gently and watched in fascination as Bailey's curly locks came into view once more.

"So beautiful," Lily murmured in awe while her hands moved lovingly through each strand.

Bailey turned to face her once more and kissed her forcefully, letting her tongue slip back into Lily's mouth, her hands moving upwards to cup her face gently.

The two of them made short work of removing the rest of their clothes. When they were completely naked, Lily sat atop the bed, closing her eyes and drinking in the sensation of Bailey leaning in and kissing her shoulder blades tentatively.

_And too good to deny it_

"Just one more thing," Bailey mumbled against Lily's shoulder and looked up at her.

Lily's eyes were confused as Bailey wrapped her arms around her neck and grabbed at the back of her head. Then Lily remembered she was still wearing her 'Lola' wig as Bailey began unclasping it, never once taking her eyes off her. Lily's eyes closed of their own accord as Bailey began running her hands along the sides of her face through her golden locks tentatively, measuring and caressing every contour. Bailey bent her head towards Lily and kissed the sides of her face in smooth strides, savouring the feel of her supple skin. She followed the line of Lily's cheeks until their lips met somewhere in the middle and continued their exploration of one another.

Then with their lips still connected, Bailey pushed her down onto the bed till the back of Lily's head hit the pillow with a soft thud.

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

Lily's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Bailey's lips on her belly, peppering the area around her navel with tiny butterfly kisses. Lily moaned in pleasure as Bailey opened her mouth wider and slipped her tongue inside Lily's bellybutton and licked it sensually. Bailey then began exploring Lily's body with her hands, her fingertips ghosting along the lines of Lily's upper thigh, the sides of her curvy waist, the valley of her breasts before finally landing on their destination: the round and taut nipples. Bailey's hands glided over the smooth peaks of her firm breasts as she rubbed them in slow strides.

Then finally, she took Lily's right breast in her mouth and began sucking on it gently, swirling her tongue around the soft mound. Lily gasped in response as her eyes rolled in the back of her head from the sheer ecstasy that was gradually building up in her stomach begging for release. Amidst her ministrations, Bailey's other hand slipped down between Lily's legs where she ached to be touched the most. Lily's head arched slightly off the pillow while she relished in the sensations that Bailey was igniting in her. She had never been touched this way and needed as much of it as she could get. Without warning, Bailey found herself slipping off of Lily's chest as Lily flipped their bodies so that she was now the one on top. Bailey raised an eyebrow at the sudden movement.

"I thought it was high time that you get rewarded for all your good work," Lily purred seductively, locking eyes with the brunette.

Bailey grinned in response, her eyes on Lily as she moved over her body till their heads, arms and legs were lined up together. Lily leant forward and closed the distance between them till their cores were touching. Bailey's breath quickened at the contact of their mutual warmth enveloping their lower bodies. Lily placed both her elbows on either side of Bailey's waist to support her weight.

Lily eyes locked with Bailey's as she began rubbing slowly against Bailey's vagina. Bailey moaned at the slow rhythm of friction that Lily was creating by thrusting up and down against her wet folds and clit in painstakingly slow strokes. After every few strokes, Lily rotated her hips in such a way that she was hitting Bailey's erogenous zones at a new angle each time that sent waves of bliss coursing through her body, now humming with unbridled ecstasy. Bailey gasped sharply at Lily's skill in giving her body such intense pleasure; but she didn't want to be teased any longer. She needed all of Lily.

"Lily, please. I-I-I need more," Bailey murmured breathlessly, her eyes half closed under the dim light of the cabin.

Lily looked down and nodded at her slowly, her own body aching for similar release.

Bailey's hand moved around Lily's waist, grasped her posterior and slammed it down against her dripping wet core till there was no more room between them. Lily increased her movements as she continued rubbing against Bailey forcefully and desperately, her breath coming out in ragged gasps as she pounded into Bailey. Their sweaty foreheads were inches apart as Bailey's hands gripped Lily's shoulder and neck while she moaned softly in Lily's ear. Her hands continued pressing against Lily's posterior, urging her to continue her ministrations while her own hips bucked impatiently against Lily's.

It wasn't long before their movements became hurried and haphazard as their pelvic bones knocked against one another whilst in the throes of passion. Bailey's arms around Lily's neck pulled her flush against her body as they continued rubbing against each other with desperate fervour. Bailey could feel her orgasm fast approaching with gusto as the muscles in her stomach and her walls began tightening relentlessly. Her nails dug into Lily's back as she kept thrusting upwards into Lily.

"Bailey, I'm so close," Lily grunted through half-lidded eyes without breaking her stride.

Bailey nodded hurriedly as her mouth moved upwards and found Lily's, pulling her into a searing kiss. Then she sat up slightly on the bed and buried her face into Lily's neck to stop the scream of ecstasy that threatened to break free from her lips. Lily felt a scorching flame coursing through her core, radiating through the rest of her body as her orgasm finally hit. She felt Bailey's body vibrating intensely beneath hers as the latter pushed herself upwards into her at a furious pace.

Lily's lips found Bailey's once more as she rode out her release, rubbing rapidly against Bailey as she came down from her high at a dizzying rate. Bailey followed soon after as her body froze, then went limp as she sank back against the pillows. Her arms wrapped tenderly around Lily's back as she slumped forward against her body, which was glistening with beads of sweat. While Lily fought to get her breath back, Bailey's hand moved toward her cheek and caressed it gently, removing some of the sweaty strands of her blonde hair that had stuck to her forehead during their lovemaking. Lily glanced down at Bailey and smiled, a feeling of warmth and peace stealing over her at their new-found intimacy.

"That was amazing," Lily murmured slowly, locking eyes with Bailey.

"It really was. But this is just the beginning." Bailey responded slyly, flipping Lily onto her back and straddling her.

"You like to get straight to the point, don't you?" Lily teased lightly.

"You don't know the half of it," Bailey replied devilishly before crashing her lips against Lily's once more.

She pulled away after a few seconds and moved to cover her back and Lily's lower half with the duvet at the foot of the bed. Lily eyes widened in confusion when Bailey closed herself entirely with the blanket till her head could no longer be seen.

"Hey, Bailey. Where did you go?" Lily asked laughingly, wondering what the farm girl's intentions were.

"Down south," Came Bailey's muffled response.

Lily squealed in surprise when she felt Bailey's mouth on her vagina, her tongue slipping in between her folds and sucking at her inner walls. Lily had to grab hold of the headboard behind her to steady herself as her hips began bucking in time to Bailey's tongue-thrusts. Her other hand moved underneath the covers and found Bailey's head, running painstakingly through her luscious locks in intemperate bliss. Lily bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming at the sensation of Bailey's mouth slurping eagerly at her juices.

"Oh God, Bailey." Lily mumbled incoherently as she titled her head backwards and closed her eyes.

"Don't stop," she whispered breathlessly.

It was in the throngs of unbridled passion that Miley found the two lovers as she entered her cabin, feeling thoroughly exhausted.

"Oh my gosh, Lily. Those interviewers asked me some of the dumbest questions in the history of dumb questions, like…what's going on here?!" Miley asked in alarm.

Lily opened her eyes and Bailey's head popped out from underneath the covers as they both stared up in horror at Hannah Montana (or in Lily's case, just her best friend) who was standing before them.

"Um, we…uh, this was…" Lily spluttered haphazardly, but Miley was already out the door.

The door shut behind her sharply and Miley slammed her head against the adjacent wall and closed her eyes. She tried to expel the images from her mind, but it was near impossible. Lily was currently in bed having sex with another girl, or had been before she walked in. The brown-haired girl with the wide eyes seemed vaguely familiar to Miley; she was certain she had seen her face a few days ago. Then it hit her: the girl with the strange Japanese greeting who wanted to come to her Hawaii concert with her boyfriend, the guy she ate cake off back at the Boston Tipton. Wait, that was his twin brother.

"Oh sweet niblets," Miley mumbled painstakingly, feeling a sudden headache coming on.

She couldn't deal with this now, much less think about the repercussions for Lily and Oliver's relationship in the wake of her best friend's questionable sexual orientation. Amidst her troubled thoughts, she began to feel desperately thirsty.

"I need a drink," Miley announced abruptly before sprinting off in the direction of the Smoothie Bar.

Musical References (in order of appearance):

1) Madonna – Substitute For Love

2) Katy Perry – I Kissed A Girl (And I Liked It)

**A/N: **

**Lily Truscott/'Lola Luftnagle' (played by Emily Osment) is the best friend of Miley Stewart/'Hannah Montana' from the hit Disney show, 'Hannah Montana'. She first appeared in the SLOD episode 'Double-Crossed' along with Hannah Montana and other characters from the Disney show, 'Wizards of Waverly Place'. **

**Bailey Pickett (played by Debby Ryan) is a fellow student at Seven Seas Academy aboard the S.S. Tipton and a close friend of Zack and Cody Martin, whom she begins dating at the end of the first season of SLOD. **


	13. James Doyle V

**Tipton**** Mountain**

**By**

**James Doyle**

My brother Dirk and I are fraternal twins, so we never had much in common. I always had the good looks, the charm, and the sense of style. Dirk always had the brains and...some other stuff. Okay, mostly just the brains. But one thing we had in common was our love of Tipton properties. These places were always spotlessly clean, and great food, service, and atmosphere. Best of all, they were always crawling with hot babes.

So when our parents wanted to take us on a ski trip, we wouldn't hear of going anyplace other than Tipton Mountain in New Hampshire. When we got there, we did waste any time hitting the slopes. I wanted to do a few warm-up runs, but Dirk insisted on going straight for the black diamond runs. As we got off the chairlift, I felt a knot forming in my stomach.

"Last one to the bottom buys the beer," taunted Dirk.

Okay, so there's one thing I forgot to give my brother props on: He can carve it up like nobody's business on the slopes. He strapped on his board and was out of sight before I even hit the slope. As nervous as I was, I couldn't let my dorky show me up. I took a deep breath, strapped on my plank, and took off down the hill.

I had to admit, that hill was pretty gnarly, even for a black diamond run. I never did find my brother. I was too busy trying to avoid wiping out. After one of the hairiest performances of my athletic life, I was finally in sight of the lodge. I don't remember what happened next; witnesses told me I'd been side-swiped from the left. It all happened so fast, that the next thing I new, I was laying in a snowbank with forty-five kilos of ski bunny on top of me.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed the girl. "I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," I groaned.

"Here let me help you up," she offered. As she tried to pull both of us up, we fell again. At least this time, we fell in a position where I could get a good look at her face.

"I think we'd better wait for the ski patrol," I recommended.

"Good idea," she agreed.

It was then that I took a moment to look at her face. It was a pretty face; a bit round, with a cute little mouth and sea-blue eyes. I could see a few strands of blond hair sticking out from under her hat. Near as I could tell, I'd been broadsided by a total babe.

"I'm Kirk," I introduced. "Like the Captain."

"I'm Hilary," she replied. "Like the presidential candidate. Not Barack, or John, or Ron. Nope, just Hilary. Actually, she spells it with two l's; I only spell it with one. You can call me Hill...or Larry..."

"Um, how 'bout just Hilary?" I said sheepishly.

"That'll be just fine, 'Kirk, like the Captain.' 'Beam me up, Scotty!' Actually, you know, Captain Kirk never actually said that. Though Bones did say 'Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor...' a few times..."

"Whoa, take it easy!" I interrupted.

"Right, sorry," apologized Hilary. "I just have a tendency to run my mouth when I get excited. And I get excited a lot. I'm what you might call 'easily excitable.'"

"Yeah, I noticed," I acknowledged. This girl was starting to sound more like Dirk's type.

A few minutes later, two big, burly guys from the ski patrol came along and pulled us out of the snow bank. A medic looked us over, and said neither of us had any major injuries.

"Well, I think I'm gonna call it a day, " I declared. "Maybe try this again tomorrow."

"I'm leaving tomorrow," replied Hilary.

I still wasn't sure if Hilary was my type, but seeing as I had less than twenty-four hours to make my move, I figured I'd just have to find out the hard way.

"Well, then," I said brashly. "I suggest you cancel whatever plans you have for the evening and have dinner with me at the White Wolf Dining Room."

"Oh, you're so aggressive," reacted Hilary with a grin. "I like that."

"Seven o'clock," I continued.

"I'll be there," accepted Hilary, putting a little extra shake in her tight snow-pants as she walked off.

I got back to my hotel room a few minutes later to find a petite, dark-haired babe leaving the room. Judging by her outfit, I figured she had a few bucks to throw around.

"Ciao," she said in her incredibly nasal voice as she waved at my brother and closed the door. "Oh, hello there," she greeted as she walked past me. Just to be safe, I knocked our secret code knock from when we were kids.

"Come on in," said Dirk. I entered the room to find my brother sitting in the recliner watching TV, dressed in a robe. He looked like a cross between Hugh Hefner and Alfred E. Neuman.

"Holy crap, man," I marveled. "How do you do it?"

"It's pretty simple," explained Dirk. "I just tell 'em I'm Pre-Med, and I want to be a Beverly Hills plastic surgeon. That usually gets 'em out of their clothes pretty quick."

"Rich and dumb, huh?"

Dirk smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and they don't get much richer and dumber than Traci Van Horn."

I nodded. I'd thought that was who she was, but I wasn't sure.

"Well, maybe I'm not scoring in your league," I announced. "But I do have a date tonight."

"The cute blond?" asked Dirk.

"That's right," I confirmed. "How'd you know?"

"You guys were the 'Wipeout of the Day' on the Tipton Mountain website," explained Dirk.

I shrugged. "Any publicity's good publicity, dude. But I am pretty sore from that. What do say we hit up the hot tub?"

"Yeah, let's," agreed Dirk.

Since it was only late afternoon and all the ski bunnies were still out on the slopes, besides me and Dirk, it was mostly old people in the hot tubs. I, for one, didn't mind; I needed to save my stamina for that evening. After we got back to the room, Dirk got dressed again and headed out for whatever he had planned for the evening (I really didn't care.) As for me, I made a special playlist on my mp3 player to get me in the right mood. I sang along with the first tune as I showered

_Dark in the city night is a wire__  
__Steam in the subway earth is afire_  
_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_Woman you want me give me a sign__  
__And catch my breathing even closer behind_  
_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_In touch with the ground__  
__I'm on the hunt I'm after you_  
_Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd._  
_And I'm hungry like the wolf._

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme__  
__I'm on the hunt I'm after you._  
_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_  
_And I'm hungry like the wolf _

After a few more tunes, the time came in the preparation phase of my mating ritual to choose just the right outfit. At that time, just the right tune played.

_Clean shirt, new shoes__  
__And I don't know what I am gonna do._  
_Silk suit, black tie,_  
_I don't need a reason why._  
_They come runnin' just as fast as they can_  
_'Cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man._

With my black blazer and matching pants, sky-blue dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, and my hair sculpted for just the right level of messiness, I was ready to roll. When I arrived in the lobby in front of the White Wolf Dining Room, it didn't take long to find Hilary.

"Hey there, Captain," she greeted, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Hilary wore a stunning purple evening gown that really showed off her figure. And oh boy, did she have a figure! Her boobs weren't huge, but that didn't matter, since they formed part of an absolutely perfect set of curves, from her hips, to her butt, to her waste, all the way up to her broad shoulders. "Broad where a broad ought to be broad," as an old show-tune would say.

Of course, a girl's gotta look good from the neck up, too, and Hilary didn't disappoint. I could see now that she was a natural light ash blond, her long hair held by a clip on the...(think Kirk. House left; stage right)....right side of her head, but otherwise allowed fall freely around her shoulders. She had a perfect smile, showing just the right amount of teeth, and used the absolute minimum amount of makeup, letting her natural beauty shine through.

"You look amazing," I said sincerely.

"Oh, thanks," said Hilary. "You look pretty hot, too. Like a movie star. Like maybe Jake Ryan. Except Jake has blond hair. And he usually wears a bit longer. Oh, wait, no, he cut it recently. Now it's about the same length as yours. Oh, but it's still blond. So I guess maybe you look more like..."

"Thanks," I interrupted. "I appreciate it."

I don't remember what either of us ordered for dinner. All I remember is, I could hardly get a word in edgewise with Hilary. She just kept talking and talking, on every possible subject. And I do mean _every _subject. A dissertation on quantum physics, a report on world events that would do CNN proud, a detailed comparison of Hannah Montana versus Mikayla...you name, she talked about it.

At first, I tried the trick Hyde used with Jackie on _That '70s Show_, in which he'd basically ignore everything Jackie said and concentrate on how hot she was. After awhile, though, some of what she said started to seep through, and I began to realize she was a really neat girl. She'd gotten straight A's throughout school, and was now a sophomore on college (having started a year early.) She still hadn't declared a major, since she had so many different interests.

"Would you like to dance?" I invited.

"Awesome!" she accepted, taking me by the hand and dragging me onto the dance floor.

I have to admit, I never was that great of a dancer. It didn't matter, because I wasn't doing anything close to leading. More like hanging on for dear life, actually. Hilary was incredibly strong and fast, and she twirled, dipped, shimmied, cha-cha'd me around around the dance floor like there was no tomorrow. Before I could sit down and catch my breath, Hilary uttered the magic words.

"Do you want to get out of here?" offered Hilary in a seductive voice.

"Oh, hell yes!" I offered. With that, she dragged me down the stairs and the hallway to her hotel room. It was probably about half a klick away the way the hotel was laid out, and we probably covered that distance under five minutes.

As we entered the room, my date threw me against the door, grabbed the back of my head, and attacked my lips. They were warm and soft, just like I'd imagined. That said, I didn't have long to enjoy them, as she quickly shoved her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue danced around mine so quickly and expertly that I could barely keep up. About a minute later, I broke the kiss.

"Hilary, are you sure this is okay?" I asked, not sure why I cared about such things in this instance.

"Positive," answered Hilary. "I'm here with my friend Sasha, and she's here with her boyfriend and his brother. I'm sure she'll be out with him for the night, and his brother will be out with some random bimbo for the night. We've got the place to ourselves."

"Random bimbo." Those words stung like a hornet, because I realized then that that was exactly how I was treating Hilary. She was a fantastically-beautiful, super-smart, awesome girl, and I'd just wanted to use her to get my rocks off.

"Hilary," I said, as she'd managed to get my jacket off, and had begun working on my shirt. "Hilary!" I said louder.

"Oh, so now you wanna talk," she answered, not stopping what she was doing.

"I can't do this," I protested.

"Believe me, it's not that difficult," argued Hilary, who'd begun working on my belt.

"No, I mean, you're better than this." I countered.

Hilary seized me by my cheekbones. "Oh, for love of Mike! Just shut up and take me!"

My animal instinct got the better of me, and since she obviously wanted it this bad, I wasn't about to deny her. I took her by the shoulders and threw her against the door, reversing our positions.

"Oh, that's more like it!" she cooed as kissed her face and neck, unzipping her dress as I groped along her back. I pulled the straps off as I kissed her shoulders. She wiggled a bit, and the garment hit the floor. I kicked my shoes off, and let my pants fall. I stepped out of my pants, then scooped her up and threw her on the bed.

I'd unhooked my fair share of bras in my time, so Hilary's gave me no trouble. I took a moment to treat myself to the sight of two small, round breasts, topped with quarter-sized nipples. Since my blond lover obviously liked it rough, I squeezed her left breast with all my strength, and sucked as her as I could on her nipple.

"Oh yeah, just like that!" she gasped as I paid due homage to her womanly assets.

As I started kissing my way south, she extended her long arm and pushed my head down between her legs. Taking this to mean she wanted me to get down to business, I removed her panties quickly. There, I saw a gorgeous pink slit, surrounded by soft patch of light brown hair. Keeping up the pace she'd set for the evening, I grabbed her by the butt and buried my face in her.

"Oh gosh, that's awesome!" she exclaimed, bucking her hips and burying my face deeper within her. Her tangy juices tasted incredible as I experimented with a few advanced techniques with my athletic tongue. She let out a high-pitched gasp every time I hit a certain sweet spot in her love canal.

"Take me!" ordered Hilary. "Take me now!"

Not wanting to argue with a girl as strong as her, I quickly did away with the rest of my clothes, then placed her sculpted long legs on my shoulders, plunging my hard member deep into her.

"Give it to me!" she begged as I moved rapidly in and out of her. "Give it to me hard!"

For the next several minutes, we both grunted and groaned with delight as we humped aggressively. As incredible as it felt to be inside of her, I was starting to get rug burns on my knees. She was obviously as athletic as I was, so I thought I'd try something with her. The physics wouldn't work in our current position, so I pulled out of her, and stood up, motioning for her to come with me.

I kissed her mouth ravenously as I shoved the blond beauty against the wall. I bent my knees to get just the right angle of approach, and I penetrated her standing up. Once I had her pinned against the wall, she wrapped her legs around my waist, and I held her up by her butt as I continued to pound her.

"Oh yes!" she cried. "Oh you're incredible!"

Eventually, my back started to protest, so I carried her away, still buried deep within her. We must have been a comical sight as managed to pull the chair out from under the desk with my foot. I plopped my butt down in the chair, leaving Hilary in my lap. I held her as tightly as my shoulder muscles could manage, and buried my hands in her golden hair, kissing her and thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow.

It felt like she was trying to suck me in both ways as her muscles started to contract around my hard shaft.

"Oh my gosh! I'm coming!" she cried as she dropped herself onto me one last time, sealing her outer lips around the base of my shaft. That was more than enough to push me over the edge. Unable to pull out in that position, I let loose deep inside of Hilary, filling her with my seed.

"Oh, thanks," said Hilary as she came down from her high. "I really enjoyed that."

"Oh, that's the best I've ever had," I declared honestly.

"Hmm," said Hilary with a pensive look on her face. Judging from her skill and stamina, I guessed she'd had better. At that point, I didn't care.

"So, how about a shower?" I suggested, seeing that we were both a sweaty, gooey mess.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Hilary.

We continued exploring one another's bodies as we soaped-up and shampooed one another. All the makeup, perfume, cologne, sweat, and body fluids washed down the drain, leaving just us. It was strangely romantic.

As I slept next to Hilary, I had dreams of her. At one point, I realized I was awake, and that she'd begun riding me as I slept. We had a few more instances of slow, half-awake sex that night. Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep last night, and morning hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Rise and shine, loverboy!" ordered Hilary. In retrospect, it made sense that someone as perky as her would be a morning person.

"What time is it?" I groaned, squinting in the bright sunlight pouring through the window.

"Seven-thirty," she answered.

"That's a bit early, don't you think?" I whined.

"I'm meeting Sasha for breakfast at nine," explained Hilary. "And then we need to get packed."

"Oh," I replied flatly. I'd been kicked out of enough dorm rooms and sorority houses at the butt-crack of dawn that Hilary having other plans the morning after shouldn't have offended me. And yet, it did. The realization of why this was socked me in the gut.

I actually liked Hilary. Besides being almost criminally hot, she was also smart, athletic, fun to be around. I figured once I learned to keep up with her in conversation, I could really get into her.

"Listen, Hilary," I began. "I need to ask you something."

"Oh, don't worry about that," interjected Hilary. "I'm on the pill."

"Good to know," I replied, admittedly relieved by that revelation. "But that's not what I wanted to ask. I was wondering if maybe I could call you, so we could go out again some time."

"Oh," Hilary said flatly with a grimace. "Oy vey, this is awkward."

"What do you mean?"

Hilary sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Look, Kirk, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I thought we both understood this was just a vacation fling."

"Vacation fling?" I echoed. "What about our date? Conversation, dinner, dancing. Didn't that mean anything?"

"Oh, of course I wanted it to be romantic," continued Hilary. "But I'm going back to Chicago, and you're going back to...where did you say you were from, again?"

"Los Angeles."

"Yeah, there," continued Hilary. "Anyway, that's just how this sort of thing works. I'd love to meet my soulmate someday, but right now, I'm all about having fun and enjoying life. You can understand that, can't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I can."

I donned my pants, t-shirt, and shoes, slung my coat and dress coat over my shoulder, and headed for the door.

"It really was an incredible night," said Hilary, planting a kiss on my cheek. "I'll never forget this."

As I headed back to my hotel room, I realized my life as I knew it was over. Whatever happened from here on out, I could never go back to being the freewheeling Big Man On Campus that I'd always been. Above all else, I could never again find any fulfillment in womanizing, now that I knew what it was like to really fall for someone, only to be used.

**The End**

_The Leads:_

_Kirk, played by Jake Abel, appeared in the SLOZAC episode "Twins at the Tipton" as the more attractive and charming, yet less-intelligent of a pair of fraternal twins. He went on a date with London, along with his brother, who went with Maddie._

_Hilary, played by Ashley Farley, appeared in the SLOD episode "Family Thais." She was the cute, book-smart yet slow on the uptake, hyperactive best friend of Sasha, Zack's love-interest for the episode. In spite of his relationship with Bailey, Cody reluctantly took Hilary on a double date with Zack and Sasha as his "wing-man," only for Zack to find out that Sasha herself was a "wing-man," and he was the "pathetic best friend" she was paired with so Hilary could go after Cody. She settled for Zack for the evening, and was never heard from again. For some reason, I figured she was too hyper to be a virgin._

_The supporting cast:_

_Dirk, played by Scott Halberstadt, is Kirk's smarter, yet considerably less attractive and charming, socially awkward twin brother. He's interested in becoming a doctor, and likes to spout off biology trivia, regardless of the appropriateness of the situation. Though he dated Maddie, his real interest was in London, as he has as stated preference for "rich and dumb" women. It's implied here that he's learned some social skills since, but isn't really any more likable._

_Traci Van Horn, played by Romi Dames, is a recurring character on the Disney Channel original series _Hannah Montana. _She's the rich, snooty, obnoxious, and none-too-bright daughter of Hannah's record producer, and a friend of Hannah's (but not of Miley's, and especially not of Lilly/Lola's.) _

Song Credits:

"Hungry Like the Wolf"  
Written and Performed by Duran Duran  
From the album _Rio_(1982)

"Sharp Dressed Man"  
Written by B. Gibbons, D. Hill, F. Beard  
Performed by Z.Z. Top  
From the album _Eliminator_ (1983)


	14. Snapplelinz III

**It's Only Acting**

**By Snapplelinz**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Drew complained loudly as he scanned the list in front of him.

He was standing in front of the bulletin board at school looking at the list of students that would be participating in the school play. Every year, the senior class had to put on an end-of-the-year play of their choosing. This year, the students had voted for 'Romeo and Juliet'. The entire school usually got really excited about this because the School Board made some allowances on the annual budget. This meant that money could be spent on the actual play in the way of costumes, decorations and props.

As much as Drew would've liked to skip the play altogether, all of the seniors had to participate. He had read for a minor role during the initial audition. To his dismay, he discovered that he had been cast for a major role. And not just any major role, but the role of 'Romeo' to boot.

"This is some bullshit," Drew cursed grumpily, slamming his fist into a nearby wall.

"Ooh, Drew. They got you. You're gonna be playing Romeo?! Do you know what kind of fag threads the dude playing Romeo has to wear?" Drew's best friend, Michael, laughed uproariously.

"Man, shut up!" Drew yelled venomously and shoved Michael against a locker in his irritation.

"The Principal's going to hear about this," Drew warned venomously and stalked off towards his office.

"What do you mean your hands are tied? Untie them!" Drew shrieked dramatically at Principal Wayne.

"I'm sorry, Drew. But you brought this on yourself by tee-peeing the Drama Department's only piano." Principal Wayne answered frankly.

A wide grin appeared on Drew's face at the memory.

"You think this is funny? Well, Mr. Franklin, I hope you're laughing just as hard on opening night. Both Mr. Kline and I happen to agree that casting you as the role of Romeo is just the fitting punishment for you." Principal Wayne remarked with a callous smirk on his face, sufficiently ending the conversation.

Stacy Davis stood near her locker, examining the script that Mr. Kline had given her. Five minutes ago, she had been elated when she had found out that she would be playing the role of Juliet for the school play. But as she scanned the 'call-backs' list, she had found out to her utter dismay that the role of Romeo would be played by none other than…

"Drew Franklin?! You've got to be kidding me!" Stacy fumed angrily.

She jumped slightly at the sound of her locker door slamming shut to reveal Drew standing just behind it. Stacy rolled her eyes, wondering what new form of torture he had reserved especially for her today.

"Let's get one thing straight, loser. I'm only doing this stupid play because I don't want to get expelled and blow my basketball scholarship to Duke. So don't piss me off and everything will be cool. Got it?" Drew asked tersely, his face inches away from Stacy's.

"Hey!" Stacy yelled as Drew began walking away.

He smirked when Stacy marched over to him, a determined look on her face.

"While you screwed up yet again to get the part of Romeo, I worked my ass off to get the part of Juliet. I've got just as much riding on this as you. So if you blow my shot at getting into Juliard because of your asinine behaviour, your basketball scholarship isn't the only thing that's going to be missing when I'm through with you." Stacy threatened malevolently while shooting a venomous look down at his crotch.

Drew scowled one last time at Stacy before shaking his head and strolling down the long hallway. Stacy went back to her locker and shoved her script into it with a loud bang. How she allowed someone like Drew Franklin to get to her was anyone's guess. He had gone out of his way to make her life miserable ever since grade school. Well, she'd be damned if she let him ruin the one thing that she had been looking forward to all year. Stacy retrieved her Biology textbook and slammed her locker shut.

**********

The first few weeks of rehearsals were pure torture. Drew kept forgetting his lines and kept mixing up 'stage left' and 'stage right' when it came to his entrance into various scenes of the play. After weeks of incessant yelling at Drew and other students who ruined the rehearsals, Mr. Kline had to resort to writing instructions on a writing pad when he got laryngitis. During each rehearsal, Stacy said a silent prayer that somehow Drew would get hit by a bus and his understudy, a cute guy named Mark, whom she shared a language elective with, would get to play the part of Romeo.

**********

Drew stood backstage just beyond the curtain a month later, his head lolling on his neck while he struggled to stay awake. It was close to 6pm and they had already been rehearsing for the past 3 hours since school had finished for the day. He had already been forced to bail out on yet another pick-up basketball game with the guys for the third time. While Drew was inwardly berating Mr. Kline for not appreciating the humour behind tee-peeing a piano, he pricked up his ears at the sound of someone performing a monologue on stage.

Having spent hours on deciphering Shakespearean dialect, Drew was finally beginning to understand what was being said on the stage. The voice was so ethereal, yet so captivating all at once as it spoke with passionate declarations of love and inner turmoil. It took Drew several seconds to realise that it was Stacy reciting her monologue as Juliet. Before he had realised it was her, he had imagined for a split second that he would rush onto the stage and reciprocate her love or comfort her. That's when Drew realised that it was just a play and that it was just Stacy Davis reciting some lines that meant nothing to him when it came down to it.

***********

Several weeks later saw a contrast to the former feeling of mutiny between Mr. Kline and the students involved in the play. It happened to be one of those days where everyone was messing up their lines and doing all kinds of silly things on stage and no one cared in the least, especially Mr. Kline. During a particularly romantic scene between Romeo and Juliet, Drew had gotten hold of a spray gun and begun chasing Stacy around the stage.

Everyone else watched in fascination or just simply laughed at their antics as Stacy emitted numerous girlish screams as she tried to ward off Drew's attacks. When he finally got hold of her, Drew kept a firm grasp on Stacy's waist while she kicked and screamed with laughter. When Drew finally let go of Stacy, he was still smiling broadly at her as if to reassure her that he was only joking and hadn't meant any harm. For once, Stacy actually believed him, and that unnerved her a great deal. She had no business finding Drew Franklin playful or endearing. With that thought in mind, Stacy went back to running through her lines while trying to forget about the feel of Drew's hands on her body.

**********

Drew approached the large stately mansion with a deep sense of trepidation, his script clutched tightly in his hands. After rehearsals a few days ago, Mr. Kline had spoken at length with him and Stacy in his office behind closed doors about Romeo and Juliet's pending kiss and the possibility of a G-rated love scene. Though neither would ever openly admit it, Drew and Stacy were becoming increasingly nervous about both. Drew had been surprised when Stacy had stopped by his locker the previous day to ask him if maybe he wanted to come over to her house and run lines with her and practise the kiss scene.

Drew made his way slowly across the cobbled walkway towards the imposing wooden doors. He had no idea why he was so nervous. It was just Stacy's house, the girl that he'd spent every waking moment torturing since grade school. And they just happened to be running lines for a school play with an overt romantic theme. Ain't no thang right? He engaged in a 5-second long staring contest with the lion shaped brass door clasp before grasping it in his hand and knocking it against the wooden panel.

Stacy, who had been looking over her general appearance in the hallway, gasped slightly when she heard the sound of someone at the front door. She had applied a light layer of make-up on her face and her favourite cherry-flavoured lip gloss for the occasion, although she wasn't quite sure as to the reason behind it. It was only Drew, the resident jerk and jack-ass of her high school. And he just happened to be here to run lines with her for 'Romeo and Juliet', only the most romantic play ever written for the stage. No biggie right? With one last deep breath, Stacy tore her eyes away from the hallway mirror and moved lightly across the tiled floor to open the door.

Drew stood in front of her, wearing his Varsity jacket, blue jeans and Timbaland sneakers. It wasn't that she hasn't noticed before that Drew looked good in almost anything. But for some reason or another, the school colours on his jacket accentuated his coppery skin and bulky frame, what little she could see of it.

"Hey," Stacy greeted breathlessly, taking all of him in for a few seconds.

"Hey." Drew greeted slowly, his eyes lingering on her for what seemed like a long while.

Stacy was wearing a simple white knee-high dress with a small black top which covered her chest and shoulders and silver pumps on her dainty feet. Drew noticed that while it was simple attire, Stacy still managed to look breathtaking in it. Momentary digression made him curious as to how the dress looked by itself.

"Come in," Stacy offered gently, stepping aside to let him pass.

Drew swept past Stacy as she closed the front door softly.

"Would you like something to drink before we get started?" Stacy asked delicately.

"Sure," Drew replied quickly.

Drew followed Stacy into the lavish kitchen and watched as she rummaged in her refrigerator. She closed the metal doors with a click as she handed Drew a bottle of Snapple, which he took gratefully. Feeling suddenly thirsty, Drew downed his Apple-flavoured Snapple in just under a minute while Stacy only took a few leisurely sips from her Pink Lemonade flavoured Snapple before placing it on the marble kitchen counter top.

"So…where are we practising? Your room?" Drew asked as delicately as possible in a way that wouldn't offend Stacy.

"No, there's a great spot in the garden where we'll be more comfortable." Stacy replied with a mysterious twinkle in her eye that Drew couldn't quite fathom as she grabbed her script which had been resting atop the kitchen counter.

Drew nodded in response and placed his empty Snapple bottle into the metal trashcan in the corner of the kitchen before following Stacy out of the backdoor. He didn't expect the garden to be as big as it was, with an array of plants and flowers that he either didn't know the names of or had never seen before in his life. Stacy in turn shot Drew furtive looks out of the corner of her eye and smiled inwardly at his obvious awe of their surroundings as they walked along the garden pathway.

"This is a nice place you have here," Drew noted after a few seconds.

"Thanks. But it's no where near as nice as the Tipton Hotel." Stacy mused pensively.

"You've stayed there before?" Drew asked quizzically as his hand trailed across the stem of a plant in front of him.

"Yeah, I had my birthday slumber party in London Tipton's suite. Cody Martin set it up for me because he sort've had a crush on me at the time. But we're just good friends now." Stacy explained hastily, silently wondering why it was important to tell Drew that.

"You're actually friends with him?" Drew asked incredulously.

"Yes. Why?" Stacy demanded defensively, not liking Drew's tone one bit.

"Nothing, it's just that I met him and his brother, Zack, years ago when they invited me and my crew to the Tipton to chill with them for the day. Let's just say that we didn't exactly hit it off." Drew explained quickly, silently wondering why it was suddenly important not to offend Stacy in any way.

"Oh," Stacy remarked, unsure of what to say in response.

"So, London Tipton's suite huh? That must've been tight," Drew commented as a way of covering up the awkward silence.

"Yeah it was…until London Tipton waltzed in from a trip to Scotland and had no idea that we were having a slumber party in her suite. Cody forgot to mention it to her." Stacy replied sardonically, causing Drew to guffaw loudly.

"That's hilarious." Drew replied lightly with a smile curling on his face.

"Okay, here we are." Stacy announced, coming to stand in front of a large building in the garden.

The smile vanished from Drew's face as he stared ahead at the massive green house in front of them with wide glass panes that covered every inch of its structure.

"We're practising in a green house?" Drew asked incredulously.

"Yes. What's the problem?" Stacy asked evenly.

"First of all, the problem is that it's a green house. Won't we be, I don't know…disturbing the flowers or something?" Drew asked facetiously.

"Flowers don't get disturbed that easily," Stacy answered with a patronising smile on her face.

"Okay, but isn't a little too…out in the open?" Drew asked tentatively while staring suspiciously at the glass panes.

"Oh trust me, we'd get more privacy out here than back in the house. Now come on, we're losing daylight." Stacy stated impatiently and literally dragged Drew by the hand inside the green house.

Drew couldn't stop himself from staring at the vast space in front of him, no matter how he tried. Along each glass-paned wall were rows and rows of flowers and pot plants of every size, shape and colour. The aroma of the green house itself was a rich blend of earth and the tantalizing scent of flora, which hung in the air. Drew's eye travelled to the centre of the room where a king-size bed was situated.

"You have a bed in here?!" Drew demanded in amazement, moving towards it.

"My mom's a botanist and she likes to grow her own plants for our garden. Some days, she gets really into her work and ends up staying in the green house overnight. She says it's so she can keep an eye on her plants, but I think she just really likes the tranquillity in here." Stacy explained nonchalantly.

"And your dad doesn't mind?" Drew asked curiously.

"I doubt it. He's a criminal lawyer and he also gets really wrapped up in his work too. He spends most of his nights in the study. So in a way, I guess it kinda works out for both of them." Stacy continued with a shrug.

Drew nodded in response while he continued gazing around him.

"Shall we get started?" Stacy asked tentatively.

"Sure. Just let me get more comfortable." Drew replied casually and removed his Varsity jacket.

He placed it gently on the edge of the bed. He was wearing a white wife beater underneath, which didn't leave anything to the imagination. Stacy found herself staring hard at his rippling arm muscles and defined chest, which she could see through his vest, which was practically see-through when she had time to think about it. She in turn removed her little black top and placed it carefully on the bed next to Drew's jacket. Drew watched in awe as her pale shoulders and supple neckline finally came into view. He became confused when she bent down and removed her shoes as well.

"What are you doing?" he asked quizzically.

"I'm getting comfortable. You can take your shoes off too if you want." Stacy offered pleasantly.

With some reluctance, Drew kicked off his shoes and took his socks off and placed them in his shoes at the foot of the bed. He was surprised to find that the cement floor was strangely warm underneath his exposed feet.

"Okay, where do you wanna start reading from?" Drew asked curiously of Stacy.

"Um, I was thinking we could go over the party scene in Act 1 where Romeo and Juliet first meet." Stacy suggested rapidly.

Drew nodded and grabbed his script as he took up a position in front of Stacy as they began running through their lines. They ended up rehearsing through several more scenes in addition to the party scene, including the wedding scene and the final death scene, all the while trying to delay practising their very first off-stage kiss. But eventually, Drew decided that it was time to just suck it up and get it over with.

"I really think we should try and practise kissing now." Drew announced abashedly while placing his script on the bed.

"Oh…okay." Stacy replied nervously while blushing ever so slightly as she placed her script next to his.

"Okay," Drew responded awkwardly as he moved to put his hands on Stacy's arms to steady himself.

Stacy was all too aware of the scent of Drew's cologne as it wafted through her nose and went straight to her brain in a hazy spiral as he bent his head towards her.

"Maybe you should say Romeo's line right before he kisses Juliet," Stacy suggested quickly before Drew could kiss her.

"Oh, right." Drew replied sheepishly and grabbed his script from the bed.

He glanced down at the allotted page before him and delivered Romeo's lines with surprising ease in spite of his thumping heart. He tossed the script back down onto the bed and placed his hands onto Stacy's arms once more. Stacy's heart was racing in her chest the closer Drew leant towards her, the hazel colour of his eyes becoming more defined with each passing second. Finally, he closed the gap between them and kissed her, his lips moving hurriedly across hers with fervour and desperation. Stacy stood completely still, allowing Drew to assault her lips with swift strokes. When Drew finally pulled away from Stacy, she had an unfathomable expression on her face.

"How was that?" Drew asked nervously.

"It was good, very good. But I think that for Romeo and Juliet's first kiss, it should be a bit more gentle and chaste, not as hurried." Stacy answered delicately, hoping that she hadn't offended him.

"Fine, let's try again. Feel free to jump in any time you want; I can't do all the work." Drew teased lightly with a smirk on his face.

Stacy rolled her eyes and placed her small hands on Drew's shoulder blades as she gazed into his eyes. When Drew leant in once more, her head bent forward to meet his at the same time as their lips brushed tentatively against one another's. They were being cautious and not using their tongues to venture into one another's mouths just yet, content to move from upper lip to lower lip in short unhurried sequences. Stacy used the opportunity to cup Drew's face on either side as his hands moved down towards her petite waist and pulled her closely to his body. When they eventually broke apart, they were panting slightly.

"How was that?" Stacy asked nervously.

"Good, much better." Drew answered stoically, trying to rid himself of the sordid images of Stacy that were currently invading his brain.

"Maybe we should practise the 'love scene'." Stacy suggested in a breathy murmur after they had engaged in a slightly more heated version of Drew's first kiss.

"Really? Are you sure?" Drew asked anxiously.

"Yes I'm sure, it'll be fine. Let's sit down on the bed." Stacy commanded quickly to rid herself of the tingling sensation in her stomach.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and Drew sat down next to her. He tilted his head so that he was facing her and cupped her neck with his hand. He leant in and began kissing her once more. Stacy tilted her head ever so slightly to get better access to Drew's mouth as their lips crashed together every millisecond. Drew used his free hand to gently push Stacy backwards till her head hit the pillows, which she offered no resistance to as she continued kissing him. Drew's knees rested on either side of Stacy's body as he steadied himself. Then he lowered himself gently onto her and brushed his lips against hers. Stacy took the opportunity to run her fingers across Drew's short corn rows as she became more aroused by the kiss. She realised a few seconds later that she wasn't the only one aroused by what they were doing when she felt something stiff and hard poking against her stomach. Stacy's eyes widened and Drew pulled away from her lips as he gazed downwards in horror.

"Is that what I think it is?" Stacy asked in amazement as her eyes followed the trail down to his crotch.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." Drew apologised abashedly as he made to move off Stacy, but she stopped him and held his arm in place.

Drew couldn't read her expression. But he found out a second later that he didn't have to as he felt her hand move slowly over his denim-covered groin.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked with a shudder in his throat.

"This is because of me?" Stacy asked gently, her hand still touching his obvious erection.

Drew looked down at her hand, then back up at her and nodded slowly.

Stacy chuckled softly and brought his head forward with her free hand and kissed him sensually, allowing her tongue to roam inside his mouth. Drew moaned into the kiss from the sensation of Stacy's tongue and her hand that was stroking his erection with gentle touches. His hand in turn wandered underneath her white dress as he gripped her inner thigh tightly as his tongue too battled with hers for dominance. Stacy gasped slightly when Drew removed his mouth from hers and began kissing her neck and collarbone roughly, his teeth grazing against the supple skin. While his right hand kneaded Stacy's thigh, his left hand moved upwards and cupped her right breast, kneading and stroking the taut nipple that was hardened beneath its cotton confine. Stacy emitted a sharp moan from Drew's ministrations and began rubbing his crotch with harder and faster strokes. Drew heard a loud clicking noise and realised that Stacy was trying to unfasten the loops on his belt.

"Stacy, wait." Drew mumbled quickly as he moved slightly away from her.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked breathlessly, her hair dishevelled from lying on the pillow beneath her.

"I don't want to go too far." Drew answered reasonably, though his lower body said otherwise.

"It's okay, I want to." Stacy replied rapidly.

"Are you sure?" Drew questioned, searching for any uncertainty in her eyes and finding none.

Stacy nodded hurriedly, wanting to feel Drew's hands on her breasts and everywhere else on her body. He grinned slightly as he leant in to kiss her once more. Stacy brought her body forward till she was sitting on the bed once more as she wrapped her arms around Drew's neck.

"Do you…have…protection?" Stacy asked tentatively in-between lowering her head and kissing Drew's neck.

"My wallet," Drew responded hurriedly as he bent his head and kissed her hard on the lips.

He put a shaky hand into the front pocket on his jeans and retrieved his wallet. He opened up the coin compartment and brought out a foil wrapper. He leant past Stacy and placed it on the pillow on the right side of the bed. Then he pushed Stacy down onto her back and he covered his body with hers. His left hand moved towards her left breast and began kneading it slowly and torturously, causing her core to pool with liquid desire. His right hand moved up Stacy's dress and began dragging her underwear down until she kicked them off her legs with her feet. Once that obstruction was null, he used his fingers to gently massage her clit, causing her to mewl loudly.

Once more, Stacy's hand moved down towards Drew's groin and tried to unbuckle his belt. He stopped his ministrations on her heated core to remove the belt from the loops on his belt. He stood up and removed his jeans, stepping out of them quickly and kicking them off to the side. Stacy sat up and helped him remove his wife beater and toss it haphazardly onto the floor, leaving him in just his boxers. Stacy began stroking his taut nipples with her fingertips before replacing them with her mouth. Drew closed his eyes and growled softly, loving the feel of her mouth on his body. Every touch and kiss was going straight to his groin, making the need to be inside her even more unbearable with each passing second.

"I want you," Drew growled huskily as his eyes locked on Stacy's.

"I want you too," Stacy murmured back, her hands going towards the straps of her dress.

Drew's hands closed around hers and stopped her movement.

"Leave your dress on," Drew suggested gently.

"Hmm, kinky." Stacy remarked demurely with a sly grin on his face.

"That's the general idea." Drew teased lightly as he hiked her dress up around her waist and pushed her back down onto the bed.

He took a moment to remove his boxers, standing stark naked in front of Stacy. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at his size. She was no virgin, but she had never seen anyone so well endowed as Drew. He grabbed the foil wrapper next to her head and placed it on his penis. Then he began climbing up her body till their chests were lined up. He took hold of her left thigh and elevated it slightly to give him better access. He began kissing the tips of her knee caps and her inner thigh sensually as he prepared to enter her.

He guided his penis into her opening bit by bit until he was fully sheathed into her. Stacy had been holding her breath the entire time, loving the feeling of him filling her up completely. When he was finally inside all the way, she emitted a throaty moan which accurately summed up just how turned on she was. Stacy's feet moved around Drew's calf muscles like shackles, drawing him into her even more as he began to move slowly and assuredly. The muscles in Drew's posterior clenched and unclenched themselves as he began thrusting at a steady pace. He rested his cheek on Stacy's shoulder blade as his muscular chest rose up and down during his ministrations.

"You feel so good," Drew mumbled in ecstasy to Stacy while he watched their connected bodies move together.

Stacy's hips began moving in time with Drew's as their pelvic bones crashed together in a sensual rhythm as he rocked her core. Her hands moved around his back and brought him even closer as she kissed him passionately. The bed seemed to concur with their movements as it ebbed and flowed along with them likes ocean waves cascading into orgasmic salty spray. Drew had been with several girls before this, but none of them made him feel as incredible as Stacy did in that moment. All he knew was that he wanted to make the experience last for as long as possible.

"Drew, stop teasing me. I want you to go faster." Stacy pleaded impatiently when Drew continued with his stubbornly slow pace.

"All in good time, baby. Just relax and…enjoy the ride. You'll thank me later for making this last longer." Drew persisted with a rough grunt as he rotated his hips and hit her G-spot at a different angle.

Stacy did thank him later as they moved together slowly and timeously when their orgasms hit them simultaneously 30 minutes later. Stacy's walls tightened around Drew's shaft painstakingly as she milked him into oblivion. Drew continued ramming into Stacy's core until he had filled her up with every last drop of his seed. He collapsed against her stomach as he tried to catch his breath, his heart hammering in his chest. Drew finally lifted himself off of her and rolled onto his side. Stacy mimicked him so that they were facing one another.

"That was amazing," Stacy murmured contentedly, a dozy smile on her face.

"I told you," Drew stated knowingly with a smirk on his face.

"What does this mean?" Stacy asked seriously, the smile vanishing from her face.

"I guess it means that we don't hate each other anymore. The rest is up to us." Drew answered slowly as he leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

Stacy wrapped her arms around Drew's neck and rolled on top of him to a straddling position.

"In that case, we might as well christen our new found respect for each other with a few more 'positions'." Stacy smirked deviously as her hand grasped Drew's penis.

Drew matched her smirk and reached over to the pillow next to her to retrieve his wallet.

"I couldn't agree more. We can't disappoint Mr. Kline with a poor performance on stage. So I think we should practise as much as possible." Drew responded eagerly as he handed Stacy another condom.

"I like the sound of that," Stacy murmured huskily as she ripped open the foil wrapper, placed the condom over his penis and began riding him.

**********

When opening night of the play occurred, the audience and Mr. Kline were amazed by the obvious chemistry between Stacy and Drew on stage during their various kisses and the 'mock love scene', which didn't seem contrived in the least. After all, it was only acting at the end of the day.

**The End.**

_**Notes on the pairing:**_

_**Drew (played by Jascha Washington) made his appearance SLOZAC in the season 1 episode, 'Hotel Hangout' as the leader of the cool crowd ("The Drew Crew") at Zack and Cody's new school. In this episode, Drew and his cronies end up overrunning the Tipton Hotel and making a mess for the twins and their two new friends, Max and Tapeworm, to clean up. I made up Drew's last name.**_

_**Stacy (played by the lovely Meaghan Jette Martin, most renowned for her role as Tess Tyler in the Disney film "Camp Rock") made her appearance in SLOZAC in the season 3 episode, 'Sleepover Suite'. In this episode, Cody has a crush on her and tells her that she can have her birthday slumber party in London's suite while she's out of town, with comical results. I made up Stacy's last name too. **_


	15. James Doyle VI

The Executioner

By

James Doyle

My family had ruled the small South American Republic of Cúncun since she won her independence from Spain in 1821. However, near the turn of the twenty-first century, a rival family deposed our patriarch. Most of our family, including my cousin, Estéban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez, fled, choosing to live in exile. I, Major Marcos José Jimenez de la Rose Ramirez, however, chose to remain, hoping to make a difference from within the new hierarchy.

I must say, this had worked out well thus far. After many years of licking the boots of the military brass, I had ascended to what many considered to be a prestigious post, namely, commandant of Campo la Boca del Diablo, a small but particularly busy prison camp. My camp didn't handle too many political prisoners, so most of my inmates were common criminals being brought to justice. It was an arrangement I'd always been able to live with, until one fateful day.

Due to the tight control our government maintains over communications, only government offices and military installations have Internet access, which comes through a notoriously-unreliable line-of-sight connection with our embassy in Lima. The stormy weather interrupted my download of the files on my two newest prisoners for several hours, but eventually they came through:

Prisionero #2245567

Apellido: Smith  
Nombre: Dakota  
Sexo: Masculino  
Nacionalidad: Estadounidense

Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de Marzo 1971  
Lugar de nacimiento: San Diego, California, .

Etnia: Caucásico  
Religión: Católica  
Altura: 1.83 m  
Peso: 80 kg  
Cabello: Marrón  
Ojos: Azul

Acusación: Espionaje, Robo de bienes culturales  
Veredicto: Pendiente  
Sentencia: Muerte por fusilamiento

Ah, the infamous Dakota Smith, a man who had abandoned a career in academia to make a fortune stealing the priceless artifacts of ancient cultures, and exhibiting them for profit like some sort of sideshow. The very thought of him sickened me, and I relished the opportunity to bring him to justice. The only thing I dreaded was having to arrange for Last Rites. Nonetheless, a priest would not be hard to come by in my country (even though my family held fast to the faith of our aboriginal ancestors.)

I knew the other prisoner was his current research assistant, someone undoubtedly as sleazy as he. Looking over her file changed everything.

Prisionero #2245568

Apellido: Brownstein  
Nombre: Barbara  
Sexo: Feminino  
Nacionalidad: Estadounidense

Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de Mayo 1993  
Lugar de nacimiento: Boston, Massachusetts, .

Etnia: Oriental  
Religión: Judío  
Altura: 1.57 m  
Peso: 54 kg  
Cabello: Negro  
Ojos: Marrón

Acusación: Espionaje, Robo de bienes culturales  
Veredicto: Pendiente  
Sentencia: Muerte por fusilamiento

The first item that caught my eye was her age. Though I'd handled many prisoners younger than her, they had all been young men. For some reason, nineteen seemed to be such a tender age to go before the firing squad. Nonetheless, the fact remained that she had assisted Dakota Smith in his raping and pillaging of my country's cultural heritage. However, I felt no obligation to be unpleasant in my administration of justice. It was my prerogative to interview the prisoner, so I ordered for Señorita Brownstein to be sent in.

«¡Saca tus manos de encima, pedazo de mierda Gestapo!» came the young woman's protests from the hallway as the Sergeant brought her in, shoving her through the door and locking it behind her.

«Y usted debe ser el líder de este gulag,» observed the young lady, whose Spanish skills impressed me.

"You may speak English with me," I offered.

"I've gotta say, you've got guts meeting with me alone," she commented.

"The sergeant is standing guard outside," I explained. "Besides, I'm an expert marksman, and you're unarmed."

"Touché," granted the young lady.

I was immediately impressed with her. Such a delicate exotic beauty, and yet, such fighting spirit. She showed no fear, only anger mixed with sorrow. She seemed so young; so innocent. Somehow, I knew there was more to her story than what was contained in her prisoner file.

"So tell me," I began, "How does such an enterprising young lady as yourself become involved with a common criminal like Dakota Smith."

"He's not a criminal," protested Miss Brownstein. "He's a scientist."

"Please, spare me your rationalizations," I retorted. "Dakota Smith has made his livelihood making a mockery of the heritage of developing nations."

"Maybe that was true once," continued Miss Brownstein. "But it's not like that anymore. I was a top Archeology and Anthropology student at USC. He sought me out because he needed my help to prove himself as an archaeologist."

"Yes, by finding the mummy," I supplied. "According to my files, you and he had succeeded. And that was when we arrested you."

"He wasn't going to steal the mummy," defended Miss Brownstein. "He was going to present his findings to the academic community and your government, and leave the burial site intact."

I pondered this for a moment. A high-resolution imaging scanner had been among the equipment we'd confiscated from them. It didn't change what Smith had done in the past, but it cast Miss Brownstein in a whole new light.

"Look," I said, folding my hands and meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry Smith has put you through all of this. If possible, I would like to make your time here as comfortable as possible. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can let us go," snarked Miss Brownstein.

"Dr. Smith must answer for his crimes," I insisted. "As for you, I would release you were it in my power to do so. As it is, I'm still awaiting a verdict from the tribunal."

"Ten bucks says it's 'Guilty,'" predicted Miss Brownstein.

I nodded. "At times, I wonder why they deliberate at all."

"I think it amuses them to watch us squirm," speculated Miss Brownstein.

"Perhaps," I granted. "In any event, I'm more than willing to provide whatever you ask that can be found within the walls of this camp."

Miss Brownstein spent a few moments in quiet contemplation, then answered.

"Is it possible for Dakota and I to be alone for the night?" requested Miss Brownstein.

"May I ask why?" I inquired.

Miss Brownstein swallowed hard, then answered. "The truth is, I'm in love with him. Under normal circumstances, he'd never consider getting involved with someone as young as me, much less a student. But..."

"You believe he may be willing to lay all of that aside in light of his impending demise," I supplied.

"Yes," confirmed Miss Brownstein, her voice quivering.

Loathe as I was to do Dakota Smith any favors, it was clear the young woman's affection for him was real. I hadn't the heart to deny her this last request.

"Nineteen-hundred hours," I granted, "After supper. You may use my quarters."

"Thank you, Major," said Miss Brownstein, her anger replaced with gratitude.

One thing I had deliberately omitted when I granted Miss Brownstein's request was that she and Smith would be monitored. I didn't believe they would plan an escape (or at least, she wouldn't,) but I couldn't take that chance. Nonetheless, this was not a duty I would think of delegating to one of my subordinates. At nineteen-hundred hours, I locked myself inside my office, and monitored the audio and video feed from my computer. I had placed the camera discretely in the far corner of the room.

The guards showed Barbara in first. Smith arrived several minutes later, at which point Barbara immediately threw her around him.

"Thank goodness you're okay," exclaimed Barbara, having not seen him since they were arrested.

"You too," reciprocated Smith. "I was so worried about you."

Barbara took him by the hand and sat down with him on the edge of the bed.

"You look terrible," observed Barbara, surveying the bruises on his face.

"Yeah, I'm not real popular around these parts," understated Smith. "Most of the guards wanted a piece of me."

"It's okay, now," consoled Barbara. "We're safe here now."

"Yeah, for the time being," argued Smith. "Listen, we've got to find a way out of here."

"That's not gonna happen, Dakota," countered Barbara. "There's too many of them. They'll just make it a lot worse for us."

"I can't just let them kill you," insisted Smith.

"It's alright, Dakota," assured Barbara. "I'm not scared."

"Then I guess the question is," posed Smith. "Why did you ask me here?"

"Dakota," began Barbara, hesitating for a moment before making her declaration. "I love you."

Though the camera's resolution was too low to show it, I was sure Smith's face had turned pale white.

"Barbara, I don't know what to say," responded Smith.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it back," said Barbara. "But I will ask one thing of you."

"Anything," replied Smith, clearly having no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Make love to me," begged Barbara.

"Barbara..." Smith started to protest.

"Please," pleaded Barbara. "This could be the last night of my mortal existence. Make it wonderful for me."

No further words were spoken between them. Smith lovingly removed her spectacles and set them aside, then buried his hands in her long, black hair, and kissed her. Near as I could tell from my vantage point, it didn't take them long to engage one another's tongues. After they broke apart, Smith slowly and carefully unbuttoned her prison fatigues, as would a child opening a Christmas present.

Though I told myself that I was just doing my duty, in reality, I found myself mesmerized by the site of her full bosoms. Smith obviously shared the same sense of wonderment, as he gently fondled them. He lay her down upon the bed, at which point he proceeded to worship her womanly mounds with his mouth. The noises I heard indicated that any anger or sorrow Barbara may have felt earlier in the day had turned to pure joy. Her breathing only became more stilted and her moans of pleasure became louder and higher in pitch as he finished removing her fatigues and buried his face between her creamy thighs.

As they climbed beneath the sheets, I could only see from the their shoulders up as Smith lay on top of her, making slow, passionate love to her. Babara threw her head back and cried tears of pure joy as her more experienced lover continued to trust into her. Their moans became progressively louder, and I knew their big finish was soon to come. Smith's grunts indicated that he was emptying himself into her. Soon after, I knew Barbara had reached her climax as her moans culminated in a scream beyond the frequency range of the microphone, causing a loud, shrill ringing that required me to remove my headphones. When I returned my attention to the monitor, they had finished, and held each other tightly as they lay in bed.

"Barbara, there's something I need to tell you," declared Smith. "The truth is, I love you, too."

"Oh, Dakota," swooned Barbara. "I'm so happy."

The two of them drifted off to sleep, neither of them worried about what tomorrow would bring. Alas, my joy in having been able to give them that moment came to an abrupt end as a communique from headquarters arrived. A verdict had been reached. I began to make preparations for the morning.

At oh-five-hundred, I roused two of my men, and proceeded with them to my quarters, awakening the two lover as I barged in.

"It's time," I said solemnly.

A few minutes later, the prisoners had dressed and eaten their last meal. I led the way, with Smith and Barbara directly behind me at the head of a line of about twenty prisoners marching toward their fate.

"Do you think it'll hurt?" Barbara asked Smith.

"My men are excellent marksmen," I supplied. "You'll be dead before you even feel it."

My men lined the prisoners up in the yard just as the first sun-rays began to peak over the mountains. Once they were all in place, my lieutenant handed me my rifle. I had initially wanted Smith for myself, but had decided to allow the executioners to draw lots for him. There was one prisoner whom I felt obliged to attend to personally.

«Listos...» commanded my lieutenant, prompting us to arm our weapons.

"I love you, Barbara," I could hear Smith declaring.

«Apunte...» commanded my lieutenant.

I read "I love you, too." on Barbara's lips as I took careful aim at her forehead. I wanted this to be over for her as quickly as possible.

«¡Fuego!»

A series of shots rang out in unison, including mine, which ended the short, tragic life of Barbara Brownstein.

As per my orders, my men handled Barbara's remains with the utmost respect and care. After she'd been removed, several of the men took turns spitting upon Dakota Smith's corpse. I myself did not join them. A raw, burning remorse and self-hatred had taken root in my gut. Perhaps one day it would ease up, but I knew some specter of it would haunt me for the rest of my life.

The End

_Major Marcos Ramirez is an original character, an officer in the army of the Republic of Cúncun (revealed in the SLOZAC episode "I Want My Mummy" to be Esteban's home country,) and Esteban's cousin. I thought it might be interesting to tell the story through the eyes of a third party. Were I to cast him, he would also be played by Adrian R'Mante_

_My assigned pairing:_

_Barbara Brownstein, played by Sophie Oda, was Cody's second steady girlfriend, and the first to appear on-screen. She is of Japanese and Jewish heritage, and her interests include math, chemistry, playing the violin, and cheerleading. She has appeared in numerous SLOZAC episodes, and in the SLOD "Flowers and Chocolate," in which she was revealed to have initiated a relationship with Zack and Cody's friend Bob immediately after the twins left for sea school._

_Dakota Smith, played by Jason Brooks, appeared in the SLOZAC episode "I Want My Mummy", and was an archaeologist who discovered and retrieved (read: stole) a number of priceless artifacts from Esteban's homeland, with the assistance of the Tipton family. The one artifact Smith failed to locate was the titular mummy, the one on display at the Tipton being a fake._

_Translated into English, Barbara's two Spanish lines are:_

_"Get your hands off me, you Gestapo piece of shit!" and "And you must be the leader of this gulag."_


	16. SilverTurtle V

**Possession**

By SilverTurtle

Rating: M

**********

Grace opened the door to room 613 and dragged the cleaning cart through behind her. She hung a cleaning sign on the handle and closed the door, turning the lock to make sure she wasn't disturbed.

"Irene?" she called softly, any louder and it would draw attention.

She felt a rush of cold air and suddenly she was naked on the bed fingers of one hand knuckle deep inside and thrusting, the other hand roughly kneading her breast. Grace's body was acting with no input from her brain.

Irene was in control.

Grace could feel everything, every push and pinch, but she was not in command of her body. Her breathing grew ragged. She could feel her fingers stretching her flesh, her inner walls clenching trying to drag them further inside.

Her forearm stuck to her abdomen slick with sweat.

She wanted to thrash her head.

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Irene drove them both incoherent with pleasure.

Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as her orgasm hit.

She felt it twice over as Irene came as well, her body receiving two orgasms at once.

When Grace regained her senses she opened her eyes and saw the ghost Irene grinning down at her like the cat that got the cream.

"I love it when you give me no warning," Grace said between hard breaths, her usual stoicism slipping away as a rare smile appeared on her face.

"I know," Irene replied, "I like surprising you."

Irene's grin softened into a smile and Grace's eyes slid shut again.

Grace felt the playful air dissolve as Irene's mood shifted.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I wish I could kiss you," Irene replied. "It's not fair I found you sixty years too late," Irene's sad, soft voice made Grace's eyes open once more.

She wanted to comfort her ghost lover, to say words that would be somehow reassuring, but they wouldn't come.

"Irene…" It wasn't fair. Grace knew that. To finally find her soul mate but only after she's dead, of course it wasn't fair. The world rarely was.

"I love you," Irene said, her transparent hand moving as if to cup Grace's cheek. Grace felt icy air where her lover's hand should be.

"I love you, too," she replied, her throat tight from forcing back tears. "I love you, too."

**********

**THE END**

**Notes about the pairing: **_Grace the maid works at the Tipton hotel. She appeared in two episodes of _**_The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_**_. She was notable for not showing any expression and her deadpan delivery of lines. She was played by Naomi Chan. Ghost Irene appeared in just one episode of _**_The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_**_, as the ghost in Suite 613. __She was played by Bridget Brno._


	17. SilverTurtle VI

**Yoga Lessons**

By SilverTurtle

Rating: M

**********

Emma Tutweiller was working out in the gym facilities available on the S.S. Tipton. She was in a private little room attempting to teach herself yoga from a video tape.

She'd noticed lately that she was stiffer than she used to be, and though she'd tried all the stretches she'd learned as a showgirl in Vegas nothing would limber her up.

She supposed she was so stiff from all the stress of teaching a group of teenagers who couldn't care less and living in close quarters with those same students. Sometimes she wished she could just smack them upside the head, just to make sure they were listening. Sometimes she cursed the school board very colorfully in the privacy of her own mind. Sometimes she wonders what it was that had possessed her the day she decided to become a teacher. And sometimes she just wanted to toss herself overboard and swim home to her cats just to escape the madness.

Or maybe she was so stiff because she hadn't had a steady lover in the last two years and really needed to get laid.

It was a toss-up.

Instead of letting all that get to her, and to stop herself going crazy, she took up yoga. Though she had to admit it wasn't going very well.

She had a hard time making her body do what the people on the screen managed so effortlessly. Still, she gave this contortionist act a try and continued to follow the video along. She knew she was doing something wrong. She could see she was in the same position as the people in the tape by using the full body mirrors all around the room but she couldn't feel any of the pull on her muscles she knew this exercise was supposed to bring, and she couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong.

She closed her eyes for a moment.

"You're doing the forms all wrong," the unmistakable voice of London Tipton barged into her thoughts.

She looked up to see a London Tipton dressed very similarly to the ladies on her tape leaning against the doorframe and studying her intently. Straightening up with a little huff Emma replied, "What? How would you know?"

"I am a master at yoga, a regular yogi. Why aren't you in a class for this?"

"They only offer the classes while I'm busy teaching," she said.

"Oh," London looked momentarily stumped, but then said, "Well, doing it the way you are is only going to get you hurt. I guess that means I'll have to teach you."

"Uh, is that a good idea?" she realized that's something she probably shouldn't ask of a student who turns in test lines of make-up instead of essays, but she was frustrated enough not to care.

"Of course! It'll be great to be teaching again!" London chirped brightly, "Yay me!"

"You've taught before?" This was news to Emma.

"Sure. Ask Moseby. I'm really good." London made her way over to Emma, "Now, let's get you doing yoga right."

Emma spent the next hour with London's body pressed close, hands all over her, pushing here, pulling there, correcting her form and forcing her to stretch farther than she usually would.

When that hour was up Emma returned to her room and collapsed on her bed with a pleasant ache in every one of her muscles and a plan to continue lessons with London every day.

*****

Emma was in the private room in the gym, doing warm-up stretches, and waiting for London to arrive for their daily yoga session.

She didn't hear London come in, but she heard the door close a moment before London had her pressed face-first against the mirror on the far wall.

"London!" she cried out in shock, "What are you doing?"

London's front was pressed fully to Emma's back. She had Emma's wrists trapped in one hand pinned above her head, the other hand flat on Emma's stomach keeping her close.

"You were so tense yesterday," London whispered into Emma's ear, eyes meeting Emma's own in the mirror, "You need to relax for the yoga to work. I'm helping you relax."

London's hand slid down from Emma's belly to rub over the fabric of her crotch, pressing with the heel of her hand as her fingers found the space between her legs and cupped. Emma couldn't stop her hips twitching or the breathy moan that escaped. Her eyes had closed involuntarily and when she opened them again she saw London lick her lips as her eyes went even darker than usual.

Emma couldn't admit it, not out loud, but she wanted this. Needed it. Badly. So she leaned back against London, giving her permission without words. She saw London smile.

"Leave you hands up here," London said, her breath hot in Emma's ear. "I want you to watch me."

Emma did as she was told; she pressed her hands flat against the reflective glass and gave London complete control.

The hand between her legs kept rubbing her roughly through her pants. The hand that had been holding her wrists was dragged down her arm, over her breast, along her side to her hip, and back up to her breast. That hand squeezed. Emma watched her nipples stiffen under the thin fabric of her top in the mirror. Her attention was dragged to her neck, where London's mouth was sucking hard at the junction where neck meets shoulder. She noticed London's eyes were once more locked with her own and her mouth dropped open just a little when London bit down with enough pressure to mark but not break the skin.

London kissed her way to Emma's ear and nibbled on the lobe while her hand rose up just far enough to plunge into pants and panties. There was no teasing here. Emma's eyes fell to the moving bulge of London's hand in her pants, the sight arousing her further. Seeing the action and feeling it at the same time made Emma's hips grind a little harder and buck forcefully when three fingers pushed up inside of her.

Her hips rocked, her body arched trying to get more contact, her head fell back against London's shoulder and her eyes closed. She heard herself panting, felt her hips moving, felt London kissing and biting her neck, felt her nipple pinched through her shirt, felt London's fingers pump in and out and the heel of that hand press against her clit.

London worked her fast and hard. No teasing, no pausing, just a headlong rush to the finish.

"Open your eyes," London commanded.

It was a herculean effort to obey, but Emma did manage to open her eyes moments before her orgasm hit. She locked eyes with London just as London's fingers sank deep and curled, hitting her just so. Her inner muscles clenched and she cried out while her body bowed and her hands scratched white knuckled against the mirror.

London smiled.

*****

Emma awoke with a gasp, one hand over her heart the other gripping the blanket.

She groaned as she flopped back against her pillows.

"I so need to get laid," she whined.

**********

**THE END**

**Notes on the Pairing:** _London Tipton is a character we all know and love, she is a main character in both the _**_Suite Life of Zack and Cody_**_ and the _**_Suite Life On Deck_**_ played by Brenda Song. Emma Tutweiller is a teacher aboard the S.S. Tipton in _**_Suite Life On Deck_**_ and is played by Erin Cardillo._


	18. Strange Love M Rated Ending

**Aftermath**

by SilverTurtle

*************

The authors of **Random Suite Publishing Company** (a division of Tipton Industries) lay down their writing utensils and set aside their keyboards with unmasked expressions of relief.

"Finally, we're finished!" James slumps over the table with a groan, exhausted by his efforts.

Lody looks to Emma, "Are you happy now?"

"Well, I was only in two stories…" Emma pouted.

Lody sighed, "You saw how we drew pairings. I'm sorry you were only drawn twice, but that is better than a lot of the other characters who didn't get drawn at all. Or Marcus, who was rejected most of the time."

"True," Emma considered, then she looked over at Brandi Tipton who winked suggestively, "Fine. I'm happy."

"Maybe it'll work out better for you next time," Lody offered.

Emma smiled seductively at Brandi, "Maybe. But I doubt it."

Brandi smirks and beckons Emma out of the room with a crooked finger and a wink, "Time to go."

Emma kisses Lody's cheek. "Thanks for the fun time," she calls as she floats out of the room in Brandi's wake, leaving Lody in a puddle of fangirly joy whimpering and debating whether asking to come along would be too much.

*****

Corrie squealed and hugged Snapp, "I got a story!!"

"You sure did," Snapp agreed, hoping the girl's grip on her would let up soon so she could breathe.

"I wasn't in the M collection," Wayne whined, "The Wayne-man can be sexy."

Corrie released Snapp, who wished she hadn't as she got a strong whiff of Wayne's cologne, and said "Hey, you got a perfectly nice romance in the T collection and with a hottie. That's better than nothing."

Wayne seemed to brighten up, "Hey, yeah. I did, didn't I? The Wayne-meister is a total chick magnet!"

Corrie and Snapp shared a horrified look.

"I wouldn't go that far…" Corrie said, but Wayne was no longer listening.

*****

Arwin sat dejectedly near Tiger. "A dream? That's the best you could do for your old buddy Arwin?"

"I'm sorry man," tiger said sadly, "It just didn't work out this time around. I'm sure you'll be put in other stories. You're a real catch."

A heavy sigh, and Arwin said, "Yeah. Maybe."

"Hey, what are you so glum about?" Connie said from the seat beside Arwin, "At least you didn't get dumped. Again. Or paired off with some barely legal kid."

"You?" Arwin said, "Dumped? Who would do such a foolish thing?"

"Apparently everyone," Connie said a touch bitterly, "That's all I'm good for. 'Hey, it's Connie. Who should dump her this time?' It really sucks."

"Well," Arwin said slowly, inching his chair nearer to Connie's, "I would never dump you."

Connie looked at him, cute smile, pretty eyes, balding but handsome anyway, "You wouldn't?"

"Never in a million years," Arwin assured her.

Connie smiled, "Would you like to take me out for coffee?"

Arwin stood and offered Connie his hand, "It would be my pleasure!"

The two of them disappeared through the door engaged in whispered conversation.

Tiger and Ellie looked at each other shocked.

Then Ellie shrugged, "Works for me."

*****

"That was…" Esteban began, "Strange and unsettling. I would never be with Spencer Moseby. He is a tiny terror. A bitter little man."

Ilsa nodded, "And I vould never pine after zat—zat girl! The outrage!" Blitzkrieg yapped loudly, "Hush, Blitzkrieg, you will give avay mein secrets!"

James remained slumped between the two of them, apparently asleep.

*****

"Dude!" Lance said, "I was with a dude!"

Wyn nodded.

"That was…so not what I had in mind. But you know, it wasn't bad," he said nodding to himself. "Still, next time I'd like a girl. Preferably one who likes water as much as I do."

Wyn nodded again.

"Cool." With that said, Lance sauntered out.

*****

"Only one story?!" Kurt cried out to Brandon, "And I wasn't even the focus of the piece! I am way too handsome not to feature more prominently!"

"Hey, at least you got a story, I wasn't even in one!" Brandon shouted back at Kurt.

"What's the deal, man?" They both turned their eyes to a tense Waldo.

"Uh," Waldo said looking around for any help and finding none, "It's not my fault! If I'd drawn you two there would have been a great story! Really! Brandon you'd be with Cody, even though I really want him for myself, and I'd find a nice…someone for you Kurt! But I didn't draw either of you. I'm sorry!"

Kurt and Brandon looked at each other a shrugged.

"Eh, whatever," Kurt said.

"Yeah, man," Brandon directed at Waldo, "Maybe next time, right?"

Waldo breathed a sigh of relief and started daydreaming about Cody and Max Russo.

*****

Agnes strutted over to woundedhearts. "I was in a story," she said smugly.

Woundedhearts looked up, "How did you break out of the restraints?"

Agnes wasn't listening; she was chanting "I was in a sto-ry! I was in a sto-ry!"

Woundedhearts once more laid Agnes out with a resounding thud, "You were a sexual predator who was removed by security! That's nothing to be proud of!"

Agnes, once again unconscious on the floor, made no reply.

"Now I want all of you out of here!" woundedhearts shouted, "And take this trash with you!" she said lightly kicking Agnes' backside.

*****

As the _League of Under-appreciated Characters_ filed out of the room murmuring, smiling, checking each other out, and dragging Agnes along the floor the authors looked between themselves.

"Well," Tiger said, "that was fun." Suddenly monsters rose up from the shadows around Tiger, they tore him limb from limb and recovered a glowing blue orb from his remains before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"I don't know what just happened," Waldo said shakily, "but at least Cody is safe from him now...and still handsome!"

"Yeah..." woundedhearts agreed, "but anyway, we should do this again sometime. Without Agnes."

Tiger miraculously resurrected and attempted to crack his back, "I hate it when that happens."

James sat up, apparently recovered from his ordeal, and slapped tiger's back in a comradely way, "I enjoyed writing so many different and unexpected pairings. It was a good exercise of our talents."

Wyn nodded, "I've certainly gotten a few ideas from this," she said while busily scribbling more stories.

Ellie looked up from the weapons manual she'd been perusing for research, "We certainly saw some interesting couples here."

"That's for sure," Snapp said, "Hey, what do you think they'll do when they feel under-appreciated again?"

There was a moment of terrified silence while they all pondered the various possible horrors of that future day.

Wyn curled into a ball muttering about the 'Blanket Method' while rocking back and forth.

"I think," Lody said slowly, "that we'd better just make this a regular thing..."

They were all agreed. More collections would happen, if only to stop another character riot.

And so the Strange Love collections come to a close; but on the horizon a new day is dawning, and with it new collections...


End file.
